Mine
by weaponsmistress1010
Summary: Thanks to Neji and Lee, Konoha suddenly becomes aware of the beauty that lay hidden beneath the childish buns and deadly weapons. Now it seems a lot of the male species want a piece of that alluring beauty. Even a certain red-eyed avenger. A possible rivalry? ..Promoting SasuTenJi..
1. The Race

**Mine**

Tenten acquired hundreds of fan boys thanks to Neji and Lee. What did they do? Uh-oh… Neji doesn't seem to be pleased… And what is Sasuke doing in the picture?

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** If you guys are after a story that is deep and mind-boggling, well, I'm sorry to say but this isn't one of those. This is a light-themed, slightly random and whacky story. The reason why I wrote this is for this story to serve as a break from my story DRAGON SEAL. If you guys want action, suspense, drama and well, mystery, then go to that story of mine. This story is all about laughing and well, just plain crazy fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Race**

Lee sat on a tree bored. It was another day, same old same old. He and Gai-sensei would train and then Neji and Tenten would go somewhere else to spar. However, why would he be bored? Being the train freak or training obsessed freak, shouldn't he be reluctant to train? Oh… Right… I forgot to mention one very important detail… Gai-sensei had to cut their training short since he received an important mission from Tsunade.

Lee sighed out loud and allowed himself to fall off the tree. He looked at the blue sky and tried to make images out of the clouds. After all, he had to at least make himself busy until he finds something better to do.

Soon, he heard foot steps approaching him. He didn't need to sit up and look at whoever was coming. He already knew just by sensing their chakras. After all, he's been with them since the academy days. Why wouldn't he be able to notice his teammate's chakras?

"Hey Lee!" said a very enthusiastic Tenten. Lee finally sat up to look at her.

"Yosh… I see you guys are finished with training?" He asked as his eyes shifted from Tenten to Neji.

"Hn…" was all that Neji could muster.

"Yeah we are but we're just gonna take a break and go at it again. Hm… May be after lunch…" Tenten said as she placed her right index finger on her chin as if she was in deep thought.

"I see…" Lee said while he lay down on the grass again to look at the sky. This earned him weird looks from Neji and Tenten. They both looked at each other then back to Lee again.

"This isn't like you…" Neji finally spoke aside from his usual 'hns'…

"Yeah Lee… I think, from this angle, you look just like Shikamaru!" Tenten said as she giggled.

"Gai-sensei left on a mission. I don't have any one to train with and it would be stupid to train with myself alone. I've been doing that since Gai-sensei left. That was about 8 in the morning…" Lee sighed. Oh he was really bored out of his skull. Tenten looked at Neji seeking his approval of something. Neji simply sighed and nodded. This was going to be a 'troublesome' day…

Tenten's eyes lit up. She went over to Lee and bend down beside him. She tapped him on his shoulder. This caused Lee to look from the sky to Tenten.

"If you want, you can train with us…" Tenten said as she gave him a smile. Her smile faded when she saw Lee's tears flowing like a stream. She gave him the weirdest look she could possibly come up with.

"A-Arigatou Tenten-chan… Neji-kun…"

This made Neji flinch… _"Neji-kun? What the hell…"_

"No need to cry Lee!" Tenten said as she stood up and rubbed her forehead.

Lee wiped his tears and stood up. Sparkles could be seen surrounding him and he was smiling like an idiot. His smile even went 'ping'. He gave Neji and Tenten his 'good guy' pose. He suddenly looked far away and started his speech about youth. He managed to defy the laws of Physics again when his background changed into a setting sun when in fact it was 12 noon thus making a sunset impossible.

"I am deeply moved by your youthful actions! Allowing me to train with the two of you! It touches my heart right down to the very depths of it! Your youths are burning with such passion! I will treasure this moment! I am indeed blessed with such youthful companions and such thoughtful teammates I-"

Lee was about to continue but when he looked back to where Tenten and Neji were, they had already left and that they were heading for Ichiraku's Ramen Shop for a quick bite to eat before they continued their training.

"Wait up guys! Don't you wanna hear the rest of what I have to say?" Lee shouted as he ran after Neji and Tenten.

"NO!"

"NO!"

Neji and Tenten said simultaneously.

**

* * *

**

Tenten tried her best to finish the rest of her ramen. Neji and Lee had already finished and they were already waiting for her. Neji was leaning on the table casually with his eyes closed. _"He just always has to look cool in everything he does, doesn't he…"_ Tenten thought.

"Do you guys have any idea on what kind of training we're going to do?" Lee said as he was jumping up and down his seat. He never had the chance to beat Neji in any spar. Not even once! This was his chance to finally defeat his eternal rival!

"Hm… Nope. Do you have any ideas Neji?" Tenten asked as she paused from eating her ramen.

"Hn…" Neji replied.

"So is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Tenten asked.

"Hn…" Neji replied again.

"I'll just take that as a 'no'… Well, do you have any ideas Lee?" Tenten asked. She regretted asking Lee that question. That was her BIGGEST mistake. Now she was sure that Lee would go on and on about different types of training that they could do. Luckily, Lee didn't hear what she said.

Lee was deep in his own thoughts. If you think about it, he was trying to imitate Neji. He was trying to give a cool impression.

Tenten shook her head at the sight of her teammates. She simply ignored them and continued to eat the last of her ramen.

"I have an idea!" Lee suddenly shouted which almost caused Tenten to choke because of her surprise. She regained her composure and wiped her mouth then she turned to scream at Lee.

"Damn it Lee! Pipe down!"

"Oh… Sorry Tenten!" Lee said as he turned his gaze from Tenten to Neji. He stood up and pointed his right index finger at Neji. His eyes were burning with fighting spirit.

"NEJI! Today is the day that I, the beautiful green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee…" He said as he paused for a short while to make his 'nice guy pose' which made his teeth go 'ping' again then he continued. "…Shall defeat you in combat!"

"Hn…" Neji simply replied uninterested. He was still in the same position and he still had both of his eyes closed shut.

Lee was shaking in excitement. He was so pumped up.

Tenten rolled her eyes at her teammates' behaviors. She quickly paid her bill and stood up. It was obvious that Lee wanted to go train as soon as possible. She didn't want to keep him waiting any longer.

"I'm done. Let's go continue our training…"

"Hn…" Neji stated as he stood up from his position.

Lee was looking at Neji the whole time. He really wanted to beat the guy – the guy that was number one at everything during their academy days. He was top of their class and he's probably the strongest genin ever to step foot in Konoha. Just the thought of getting a chance to fight him was enough to excite Lee to no end.

**

* * *

**

Tenten watched the fight between Lee and Neji in awe. They've been at it for hours and neither of them was showing any weakness. Before, Tenten could easily predict that Neji would win. It was pretty obvious. But that was back then. This time, Lee could catch up with Neji's attacks putting in his own in the process. However, she hated the fact that she had to watch. _"I mean come on! I know they're good but that doesn't give them the right to leave me out of this! I'm joining this spar too…" _Tenten thought as she jumped off the tree she sat on and readied her scrolls.

Soon, Neji and Lee had to stop their little spar. Why? Oh well… Let's just say that hundreds of pointed metallic objects were headed their way. That's all… Yeah right!

Neji rushed in front of Lee and used his Kaiten to deflect the weapons headed for them. After the assault ended, Neji stopped his Kaiten. He looked at a smirking Tenten with a pissed expression. Lee also looked at Tenten with a weird look.

"What? A girl's gotta have some fun too!" Tenten said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest while she held her head up high with her lips smirking.

"That wasn't nice Tenten! We were in the middle of a fight!" Lee said.

"But I was feeling left out from all the action!" Tenten reasoned.

"Then next time, instead of trying to kill us, how about you just tell us…" Neji said in an 'I'm-always-right-so-don't-try-to-question-my-divine-logic' kinda way.

"I'll do what I want." Tenten said smugly. This made Lee smirk. He headed to where Neji stood and whispered something to him. Tenten quirked her eye brows when she saw Neji smirk as well. _"They're planning something…"_

Soon, he saw Neji nod at Lee approvingly.

"What?" Tenten asked nervously.

"We've decided to include you in the fight." Lee said with a huge grin on his face.

"R-Really?" Tenten asked disbelievingly.

"Hn…" Neji said as he nodded his head.

Tenten then walked closer to where Lee and Neji were standing.

"However, there's a catch." Neji said.

This made Tenten stop dead on her tracks. _"Uh-oh… Damn I knew they were up to something!"_

"What?" Tenten snapped.

"It's a new way of training…" Lee said as his smile got even wider.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked confused.

"How about you let Lee explain the mechanics to you…" Neji said. A smirk was still on his lips. Tenten gaze went from Neji to Lee.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me or are you just gonna keep on grinning like an idiot?" Tenten said as Lee's grin got EVEN wider.

"Neji and I have decided to change our battle. Since fighting each other would leave you out of training, that is." Lee said.

"Just get to the point." Tenten said as she waved her hands up in the air. The suspense was killing her and the smirks they had on their faces weren't helping!

"We've decided to have a race." Neji answered.

"What kind of race?" Tenten asked curiously.

"A race to see which one of the two of us…" Lee paused and looked at Neji hoping that he would continue his statement.

"Will be the first to see you with your hair down…" Neji finished.

Tenten froze. _"OH SHIT!"_

"What? Don't I even get a say in this?" Tenten yelled as she backed away slowly.

"After what you did to us? After you tried to kill us?" Lee said with a playful smile on his face.

"No chance…" Neji added as he smirked. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

"Damn…" Tenten cursed under her breath.

"You have 5 minutes to get as far away as you can…" Lee said.

"You guys aren't serious!" Tenten exasperatedly complained.

"Your 5 minutes begins… Now…" Neji said.

Tenten fled from their training grounds as fast as her legs could carry her.

"_DAMN IT! How the hell did I get into this mess! I only wanted to train! How did I end up being the victim here?"_

"Let the hunting…" Lee said as he glanced at the time. Five minutes were soon to be over.

"Begin…" Neji finished when the 5 minutes were finally over. They both sped up and tried to outrun each other. Even if this was just for fun to get back at Tenten, neither of them wanted to lose, especially Neji.

**

* * *

**

End of chapter one.

Thanks for reading. Tell what you think!

REVIEW!

Check out my other stories if you have time.


	2. Jealousy

**Chapter Two: Jealousy**

Tenten jumped from tree to tree. She didn't like what was happening at all! She just wanted to train! How the hell did she end up running for her LIFE? Ok, maybe not her life. Just her reputation! Well, sort of...

"What's with those two suddenly wanting to see me with my freaking hair down! I've never had my hair down in public EVER! Don't those two idiots know the reason why I place my hair in two FREAKING buns all the time? It's because I don't want my hair to get in the way of training! NO WAY!"

She was getting sick of this. Why did she have to be the one to be hunted? All she did was hurl a few pointed metal objects at her teammates… Ok! Ok! A couple of pointed metal objects… JEEZ! Fine… HUNDREDS of pointed metal objects…

Tenten sighed at how things turned out to be for her. With Neji's Byakugan, it was practically impossible to hide from him! He could also deflect all the attacks she threw at him! Even if she aimed for his blind spot, his Kaiten would just cover it up! And Lee was faster then she was so it would be hard to keep up with him! Oh and not to mention Neji was faster than her as well!

"_Damn it! I should've trained my butt of till I died!"_ Tenten thought. She was in the town now running in one of the busy streets of Konoha… _"At least with this crowd, I'd be able to slow Neji's Byakugan even for just a little while…"_ Tenten was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the person walking towards her direction. She bumped directly into that certain someone when she turned to the right corner.

She waited for her body to fall to the ground but it didn't come. She then realized that she had her eyes squeezed shut. She slowly opened them to see two dark onyx eyes looking at her. She was surprised to see the infamous Uchiha Sasuke holding her in a rather _awkward_ position. It made them look as if he was about to kiss her.

Sasuke had his right leg surrounded by both of Tenten's legs. Both her hands were encircled around his neck and their faces were just centimeters apart. They were bending at an angle of about 45 degrees or even less.

They stayed in that position for quite a long time. This caught the attention of practically every single passer-by in the town. Tenten tried to squeeze her way out of Sasuke's grip but her foot ended up slipping. Sasuke moved downward to catch her again while Tenten used her hands around Sasuke's neck to pull herself upward. And... They accidentally kissed. Tenten and Sasuke were both wide eyed. They froze on the spot and remained like that for a good 5 seconds.

They broke away from each other when 'whistles', 'sighs', 'angry complaining fan girls', 'whispers' and 'get a room' sounds were being heard. Tenten simply struggled to get up and get as far away from the hot prodigy as possible.

"Sorry…" Tenten said as she bowed her head at him and tried to hide her blush which was unfortunately NOT working.

"Hn…" Sasuke said as he smirked at Tenten. He was enjoying the way he was making her fidget.

"Um… Well…" Tenten said as she raised her head after she was sure that she wasn't as red as a tomato anymore, only to find out that a crowd had surrounded the two of them and were watching like it was some sort of romantic movie. It looked like all of Konoha stopped what they were doing to witness this 'love scene' unfold in front of their eyes. After all, how often would you see the handsome, resident ice cube kiss a girl?

This made Tenten blush even deeper. She coudn't believe it. Almost all of Konoha had witnessed what happened between the two of them. She looked around and laughed nervously when she saw a group of Sasuke's fan girls give off a murderous killing intent. She tried to look anywhere but Sasuke. She was sure he was finding the situation funny because she could hear him chuckle a bit. This made Tenten glare at him. _"The nerve of this idiot? He thinks this is funny! Why I outta-"_ Tenten was about to teach Sasuke a lesson when she sensed two familiar chakras getting closer. Her eyes grew big!

"_SHIT! How the hell could I have forgotten?"_

Sasuke then cocked his eye brow at Tenten's sudden withdrawal. A few seconds ago, she looked like she was just about ready to rip his head off. But now, she looked shocked and worried about something. "_Too bad… It would have been interesting to see her try." _Sasuke thought as he smirked.

Usually, when he did that, girls would faint at his sexiness and hotness. He was after all one of the village's hotties and a certified heart throb. But this girl was different. Instead of falling head over heels in love with him, she simply gave him a cold glare that could rival Neji Hyuga's. This made Sasuke raise his eye brow at her yet again. He was so used to having girls fall for him. This situation was really new to him. A girl? Not attracted to him? She was an odd one indeed.

She jumped off away from the scene and ran away as fast as she could.

"_Damn it! This is so not my fucking day! So not my fucking DAY!"_

Sasuke's gaze followed Tenten as she left the scene. Not soon after, Lee and a VERY PISSED Hyuga Neji came to the scene. Neji glared at Sasuke. If looks could kill, he'd probably be dead by now.

At this moment, the crowd was getting bigger. The two prodigies of the two strongest rivaling clans of Konoha having a stare down in the middle of the street was not something you'd see everyday. However, why the Hyuga was so pissed, no one knew.

Sasuke was a little confused. They always had a stare down when they saw each other but this time the Hyuga was more pissed than usual.

"What do you want Hyuga?" Sasuke said in a threatening voice.

Neji was gritting his teeth. He was giving of a strong murderous killing intent. At that moment, he wanted to close all of the idiot's tenketsus! Then they'd see who'd have the last laugh!

Lee looked from Neji to Sasuke. _"Neji seems pretty distracted! HAHAHA! Now's my chance! I'll slip away quietly and win this race! YOSH! And then I'll finally have something wherein I actually beat NEJI! And when Gai-sensei comes back, I'll brag about it to him and he'll be so proud!" _Lee thought as his eyes beamed. He slowly slipped away from the scene. Neji was too engrossed with Sasuke that he didn't notice Lee leave much to Lee's luck.

Sasuke thought for a moment. _"What would make him this angry?"_ He thought. Soon, he knew why. The sudden realization made him smirk. This made Neji even angrier.

On the top of the roofs, two figures could be seen smirking and getting all giddy. They were enjoying the scene just like all the other residents of Konoha were.

"This is just perfect! I can get a new idea on my next novel with this!" Jiraiya stated with excitement as he continued to watch the growing tension between the two prodigies.

"Kukukukuku…" Kakashi laughed as he held his right hand in front of his mouth. Sasuke was growing up… At least that what he thought it seemed…

"You're mad because I kissed Tenten?" Sasuke stated smugly.

This made Neji stiffen and his glare intensified which made Sasuke smirk even wider. After Sasuke said those words, whispers could be heard from crowd.

"_They're fitting over a woman?"_

"_Oh I thought I'd never live to see the day."_

"_They both despise girls so this is a surprise!"_

"_This is getting good!"_

"_It's a good thing we went out here today!"_

"_Yeah! Or else we wouldn't have seen this killer scene!"_

"_So what's gonna happen?"_

"_Are they gonna fight it out?"_

"_That woman is so lucky to have them both fight over her!"_

"_Damn her! That Tenten!"_

"Leave. Her. Alone. Uchiha…" Neji firmly spoke in a threatening tone.

Sasuke was starting to like this. He was really getting on the Hyuga's nerves. _"Tenten huh?… This is getting interesting…"_ Sasuke thought as he smirked once again.

"And what if I don't want to?" Sasuke shot back at Neji.

"Then I'll just have to make you…" Neji quietly but threateningly said. After he said those words, he got into his fighting stance. Sasuke responded by readying himself for the Hyuga's assault.

They both sped up at the same time. Before either could hit the other, two figures were broke them apart.

"Let go!" Neji shouted as he glared at the man holding him down.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke said as he glared at the other man holding him down.

"Well as much as we and every single person in Konoha enjoyed this, we can't have you guys fight it out in the streets." Jiraiya sighed. Why didn't they just have a verbal argument? That could have been better for his novel! And as much as he wanted to see the two prodigies battle it out, Tsunade would kill him if she found out that he did nothing to stop it. Heck if it were a different situation he might have even encouraged the two!

After Neji withdrew his Byakugan and calmed down, Jiraiya released his hold on him but Neji still didn't stop glaring at Sasuke.

"Calm down Sasuke… Fighting with him on the streets would only put you in trouble." Kakashi said.

"I'll do what I want." Sasuke stubbornly said. He finally managed to get out of Kakashi's grip. He glared back at the Hyuga and left the scene after a few seconds.

Neji's piercing gaze followed Sasuke as he left the scene followed by Kakashi. Jiraiya went to go somewhere. He said something about continuing his 'pursuit' to look for new 'inspiration' and then he went off to find a hot spring where he could finally get all the 'inspiration' that he could.

When Sasuke was gone, Neji noticed that Lee was nowhere to be found. He saw that all the villagers were looking at him. They had been there the whole time and they witnessed the whole scene.

"All of you have 3 seconds to get the hell away from my sight… One…" Neji said. As his counting went higher, more and more veins popped out of the side of his eyes.

"Two…"

All the villagers ran for their lives. After all, a pissed Hyuga was a deadly Hyuga.

At the count of three, not a single person was already around the place where the controversial scene took place. After all, who would want to stay and face the wrath of the Hyuga prodigy?

"Lee…" Neji said. He realized that he was probably fighting Tenten by now. Neji focused his chakra on his feet and activated his Byakugan. There was no way he was losing this race. Not in a million years.

* * *

End of chapter two.

I hope you liked it and I **HOPE YOU LEAVE A REVIEW.**

Check out my other stories if you have time.**  
**


	3. The Race Continues

**Chapter Three: The Race Continues**

Tenten leaped from roof to roof. She had gotten pretty far from Sasuke, Lee and Neji. At least that was what she thought until she felt an oh-so familiar chakra on her tails and was soon going to catch up with her!

"_Lee!" _She panicked as she tilted her head to look behind her. She was sure her eyes saw a glint of something green for a moment. She decided to go faster. She had to get away from all the weird people she was meeting this day!

"_First Lee and Neji act all weird and have a race to see me with my hair down!" _She thought as she blushed ever so slightly. Her blushed deepened when she remember the little incident she had with Sasuke in the middle of the street! _"A-And then… And then… T-That Uchiha comes along!"_

She wasn't going to say that she hated the kiss though. After all, this was THE Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about! Wouldn't any girl be happy if they get to kiss him – on the lips – in front of almost every resident of Konoha? But she hated the fact that her first kiss was an accident!

"_Damn it… And I was saving my first kiss! Hmp… I wanted it to at least be special and most importantly PRIVATE! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"_ She kept on cursing not noticing that someone was already hot on her trails.

She was brought back to reality from her thoughts when she saw a hint of something green above her head. She quickly concentrated her chakra on her feet and moved to her left. Then she saw Lee above where she used to stand. He was about to pull her hair ties out! It was a good thing she moved away when she did.

"Damn it LEE!" Tenten yelled toward Lee. They were now on the top of the Hokage tower. How they ended up there Tenten couldn't remember.

"Yosh Tenten!" Lee cheerfully said as he gave her his good guy pose.

"Go away!" Tenten snapped.

"No can do Tenten-san… I have to win this! If I do, then I finally, FINALLY, beat Neji at something!" Lee said as his eyes sparkled and he looked far away.

Tenten tried to use this opportunity to slip away from Lee but he quickly got back from his own fantasy land. What was in it? Tenten didn't want to know.

"Damn it…" Tenten cursed under her breath.

"You know, you shouldn't curse Tenten-san…" Lee said as he had a playful smile on his face. This made Tenten grit her teeth.

"_Stupid Lee! He was the one who came up with all of this! None of this would have happened if he never suggested anything to Neji! If I knew that this was going to happen I never would have asked him to train with Neji and me! Damn it!"_

"I wouldn't lose focus if I were you Tenten-san…" Lee said as his smile slowly faded.

"Hmp…" Tenten responded as her eyes narrowed.

"You better get ready..." Lee said with determination clearly evident in his eyes.

Tenten composed her self and tried to brace herself for whatever attack that Lee would use on her.

"…Because I'm coming…" Lee said. The moment he said that, he charged to attack Tenten and to hopefully be the one to successfully remove her hair ties.

* * *

Neji jumped from roof to roof. At that moment, he was still replaying the scene he saw through his Byakugan…

_

* * *

_

_(Flashback in Neji's POV)_

(AN: The ones in italics are the flashbacks and the ones in normal writing are Neji's thoughts/actions/reaction etc.)

_Sasuke had his right leg surrounded by both of Tenten's legs. Both her hands were encircled around his neck and their faces were just CENTIMETERS apart and they were bending at about 45 degrees OR EVEN LESS…_

Just the mere thought of it made Neji boil with anger… Although he really didn't know why...

_They stayed in that position for quite a long time… This caught the attention of practically every single passer-by in the town. Tenten tried to squeeze her way out of Sasuke's grip but she ended up slipping! Sasuke moved downward to catch her again while Tenten used her hands around Sasuke's neck to pull herself upward._

_And then there came the part that I absolutely hated NO loathed the most. They accidentally kissed. Tenten and Sasuke were both wide eyed. They froze on the spot and remained like that for a good 5 seconds._

"Damn it why didn't either of them pull away the moment it happened!" Neji said angrily but quietly.

_They broke away from each other and they both looked embarrassed. Tenten simply struggled to get up and get as far away from the Uchiha as possible._

Neji grunted as he recalled seeing Tenten bow slightly at Sasuke. "She was apologizing and the fucking Uchiha was smirking!" Neji clenched both his fists. Damn that idiot! He'll pay for this…"

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Neji sighed. He didn't need any of this right now. _"Why would I be worried that Tenten and Sasuke kissed?_" The moment he thought of it he was back to having one of his tantrums.

"_I don't care what she does. It's her life so it's her own business. She can kiss whoever she wants to! Why do I care?"_ Neji thought as his Byakugan was getting more and more intense as he was reminded of Sasuke and Tenten's little "kiss". What was this? He was feeling something foreign to him… Was he… Was he actually jealous? He shook his mind and got rid of the thought.

"_I am NOT jealous…"_

After all, Hyuga don't feel 'jealous'. They were the ones other people were jealous OF.

* * *

"So, care to explain yourself?" Kakashi asked as he looked at his student. He had dark onyx eyes and had a blue shirt that bared the Uchiha clan symbol on his back. He was wearing white shorts and had an arm and leg bands. It wasn't hard to figure out that it was the one and only Sasuke Uchiha he was talking to.

"Hn…" Sasuke answered.

"That doesn't answer the question Sasuke." Kakashi pressed on. After all, how often do you see Sasuke NOT killing, ignoring or practically glaring at a girl? Not to mention he even kissed her. Even if it were an accident, it would still count as a kiss. Plus he didn't pull away immediately. He didn't even get angry at her, glare at her or try to kill her. He just stood there and smirked. And this new and improved Sasuke, as Kakashi put it, was a bit interesting.

"I have nothing to tell you."

"Oh contraire! There is something… What was the deal with you and the girl in Gai's team? Tenten was her name right?" Kakashi said as he placed his right index finger on his chin.

"Hn… So what about her?" Sasuke said obviously irritated at what his sensei was doing. He was being more troublesome than usual. Usually when he gets curious, he won't ever stop irritating you until he gets what he wants to know or hear.

"You tell me…"

Sasuke simply grunted and walked a bit faster.

"Trying to avoid my questions huh? She must be some girl… Pretty special I think…" Kakashi said as he watched Sasuke stiffen from his remark. This made him smirk. Well, it's not like it was visible since he hid it under his mask.

"Mind your own business." Sasuke snapped back at him. It was a good thing that Kakashi was behind him or else he would have seen a bit of color creep up into Sasuke's cheeks.

"Well, let's just say that I'm an 'innocent bystander' who simply wants to know the reason behind the controversial scene that unfolded before my eyes and before the whole of Konoha just a few minutes ago." Kakashi said as he rolled his eyes and swayed his head. Oh he was enjoying getting under Sasuke's skin.

"Too bad Naruto and Sakura weren't there to see it." Kakashi added as he laughed.

Sasuke visibly flinched.

If they were there, it would have indeed been quite a challenge to Sasuke's patience. For sure Naruto wouldn't stop teasing him and Sakura would be nagging him all day. There's also a big possibility that she would cry and make a big scene and say lines like:

"Why don't you like me?"

"Why her?"

"How could you?"

"Why can't you love me?"

"I love you Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi laughed even harder at his thoughts but he was suddenly interrupted by a very VERY pissed Sasuke.

"Shut up." Sasuke grunted as he jumped up from roof to roof hoping that his idiotic sensei wouldn't follow him. Thank heavens he didn't.

Kakashi simply stood there still wearing a smile. That whole scene would be all over Konoha for sure and it would no doubt be the talk of the town for days. It would only be a matter of time before Naruto and Sakura learns about it. Not to mention the Yamanaka girl who also has her eyes for Sasuke. There was no doubt that Gai and Lee would also want to have a 'talk' with Sasuke. There was also a big possibility that the rest of the Rookie Nine would get involved in the situation as well. He couldn't wait to see how his student would deal with all of them. Hopefully he wouldn't kill them.

Kakashi laughed at the thought of Sasuke trying to deal with all of them. It would be interesting indeed. Also, the problem doesn't end there. A certain Hyuga prodigy didn't seem to be happy with what he saw. Kakashi smirk at this.

"He finally kissed a girl… Well… Sort of… But by the looks of things, that little kiss will give him the headache of a lifetime."

Kakashi pulled out his "Icha Icha Paradise" book and started to walk. He paused from reading the perverted book to look up at the sky and smiled once more.

"So… What are you going to do now, Sasuke?"

* * *

"_There they are…"_ Neji thought as he spotted Lee and Tenten battling it out on the rooftop of the Hokage tower. He was finally able to locate them both with his Byakugan.

He quickened his pace not wanting Lee to be the first one to see Tenten with her hair down. _"No chance…" _Neji thought as he smirked.

He decided to forget about the whole Sasuke and Tenten incident. He would worry about that later, AFTER he sees Tenten with her hair down. A good shinobi must never let his emotions get the better of him especially during MISSIONS.

Finally, being satisfied with his decision, he sped up even more.

"I must say you've improved Tenten-san!" Lee said. "You can actually keep up with my moves now! Before, you could hardly catch up to me. I still have my weights right now but still you've really gotten better."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult so I'm just going to pretend I never heard a thing you said." Tenten said as she gritted her teeth. She readied her scrolls and prepared herself to give Lee another assault.

Just as she was about to launch herself at Lee, a familiar voice made her stop dead on her tracks.

"I've finally caught up with you."

"Neji!" Tenten gasped.

"Sigh… There goes my chance!" Lee said regretfully as tears flowed from his eyes.

Neji glared at Tenten. He was mad at her. But why?

"_That emo! What did I do now? I'm supposed to be the one doing all the glaring here!"_ Tenten thought.

Neji then composed himself and got into his fighting stance.

"_Damn he's serious…"_ Tenten panicked a little.

"Defend yourself." Neji demanded.

Tenten swallowed hard as she braced herself for Neji's attack. She also remembered that Lee was there as well. Tenten sighed out loud. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

End of chapter three.

What's gonna happen now? Whose gonna be the one to remove her hair ties? Lee? Or Neji? What's gonna happen to Sasuke? Find out next time on **MINE**!

Anyway, if you like this I hope you check out my other story! **Dragon Seal!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PEOPLE! MWAH!**


	4. Draw?

**Chapter Four: Draw?**

Tenten braised herself for Neji's attack. Suddenly, she sensed 4 kunais headed straight for her.

"_Damn it! I almost forgot… Lee!"_

Tenten cart wheeled away from the kunais only to sense that Neji was behind her and was ready to attack.

Tenten was caught of guard by Neji's speed but luckily she was able to dodge his attacks.

"_Well… At least all the training I had with Neji made me a bit familiar with his moves."_

Neji was getting faster and faster and his moves were getting more and more complex. Tenten was slowly being overwhelmed.

"_Damn it! What's with this idiot? He doesn't have to take it so damn seriously!"_ Tenten panicked.

Soon, Lee cut in between them.

"KONOHA SENPU!" Lee yelled.

Neji and Tenten jumped away from each other. Lee landed in the middle of them.

"I'm not gonna be left out of this game!" Lee said as he balled his hands into fists. His eyes were shining and he was being surrounded by shining stars.

Tenten sweat dropped at the sight of Lee.

However, her moment of relaxation was cut short when she sensed Neji behind her once again. She felt his hand touch her hair. She immediately concentrated a considerable amount of chakra to her feet and got out of the way.

"_Damn it… I was so close…"_ Neji thought irritated.

This made Lee snap out of his trance. He turned to look at Neji and pointed his right forefinger at him.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!" Lee shouted.

Neji simply ignored him.

After Lee finished his sentence, he sped up and attacked Tenten.

"_Damn! Lee is so pumped up! He's getting faster…"_ Tenten thought.

They were both having a taijutsu fight.

Tenten ducked to avoid Lee's kick while Lee jumped to avoid Tenten's leg sweep. Tenten then used this chance to distance herself from Lee by kicking him while he was still in the air.

Lee used both of his hands to cover his face to avoid being hit by Tenten's foot. He flew away for a few meters then he curved his back and landed gracefully on his feet.

"You're really getting better Tenten-san!" Lee said but unfortunately Tenten didn't hear his compliment because Neji was already attacking her.

"_I'm not going to lose to Neji! Never again!" _Lee thought as his eyes filled with determination.

Lee interrupted the two again by inserting a few kicks and punches in between them. Thanks to this, Tenten managed to get away from Neji. She used this opportunity to draw out her two special scrolls. She hurriedly made the necessary hand seals.

"Oh no!" Lee screamed as he ran to look for a place to hide while Neji positioned himself for the Kaiten.

Lee hid behind a tree and he began to remove his weights.

"_Okay… No more Mr. Nice Guy… If Tenten and Neji are serious, then so am I!"_ Lee thought.

"Soshoryu!" Tenten yelled. Smoke filled their surroundings as she jumped up. Beside her body were two smoke dragons that hid her scrolls. Soon, hundreds of weapons came raining down on Neji and Lee.

Lee finally came out from his hiding spot, the tree, because a katana went right through it. Luckily he was bending low to get his weights out or else that his head would have had a large hole in it by now!

"Kaiten…" Neji calmly stated as he twirled around – his chakra deflecting every single weapon headed his way.

Lee simply sped up every time a weapon was aimed towards him. Without his weights, it was easy to deflect them. Luckily he was able to remove them just in time or else he would have turned into a human pin cushion!

When she was about to finish her technique, she changed her strategy and used weapons with exploding notes. This made Lee's eyes grow big!

"WHAT?" Lee screamed as he doubled his speed. Avoiding Tenten's weapon attacks were easy but if explosive notes were added, that means he also needs to avoid the force exerted by the explosion. In other words, he needs to get quite far away. He jumped away from the Hokage tower and headed for the trees.

"Whew… I should be safe here." Lee said as he hid behind a huge tree.

Unfortunately, he spoke too soon. When he peeped to check if Tenten was finished, he saw a spike bomb just a few inches away from his face.

"Ggaahhh!" Lee shouted in surprise. Luckily he was able to speed up immediately. If he wasn't able too, he would probably be a bloody mess by now. He was thrown backwards but he still managed to land on his feet.

"I almost forgot. She can hit a target as much as 25 meters away… About half of the normal Byakugan range…" Lee sighed as he held his heart.

After a minute, the Hokage tower roof top was filled with weapons. Tenten landed on the ground panting. The forces of her attacks were too strong that see couldn't see anything but dust and smoke.

However, she didn't let her guard down. She was looking for any sign of Neji and Lee, especially Neji. Lee retreated to the trees so Neji would most probably be the first to attack. She was right.

Tenten jumped side wards when she felt the Hyuga's chakra behind her. She suddenly turned around rapidly to hit him with a kick. Unfortunately, Neji disappeared. This made Tenten stumble at her own momentum.

"Damn Hyuga!" Tenten yelled. She slowly stood up looking for any sign of him and Lee.

"_Damn… I'm pretty sure that he has his Byakugan on. He can probably see me right now! I need to get the hell out of here!"_ Tenten thought but before she could escape, she felt two familiar chakras – one on her left and the other on her right.

Tenten gasped! On her right was Neji and on her left was Lee. She did the only thing that registered in her mind. JUMP!

Tenten concentrated her chakra on her feet and jumped up high in the air. She thought she was safe but unfortunately, the universe just LOVED to prove her wrong.

She gasped again as her eyes grew big. She saw that Neji and Lee were still right beside her!

Neji reached his hand out to grab hold of Tenten's right hair tie while Lee did the same with her left hair tie.

In a split second, they both pulled her hair ties at the same time.

Neji and Lee's eyes grew big as they watched Tenten's hair slowly being released and then –

POOF!

Neji and Lee both landed on the floor. Each of them was holding one of Tenten's hair ties. In the middle of both of them was a log.

"Replacement technique…" Neji whispered irritated.

"I can't believe it! We both removed her hair ties at the same time! It's a draw!" Lee yelled.

"It's not over yet…" Neji said as he smirked as he looked at the log. Suddenly his eyes grew big.

"Shit!"

(The camera went far away and then there was a big explosion on the roof of the Hokage tower.)

BBBOOOOMMM!

(The camera then went back to Lee and Neji.)

"Cough… Cough…" Lee kept on coughing.

"Damn her…" Neji said as his Byakugan intensified. It was a good thing that he managed to use his Kaiten to protect him self from the explosion. Lee, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky but still he was able to get far away from the log with the explosive note.

"I can't… cough…. Believe her… cough…" Lee said as he slowly stood up. When he was finally standing, he looked at Neji.

"So… What now? It's draw…"

"It's not yet over." Neji said as he smirked again.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked as he scrunched his thick eye brows.

"Don't you remember out bet?" Neji coolly stated as he closed his eyes.

"Um... Or course I do! That's why it's a tie!" Lee said excitedly.

Neji sighed as he opened his eyes.

"Wrong..."

"Really? What do you mean it's not a tie!" Lee shouted.

"We only pulled put her hair ties at the same time…" Neji began.

"Yes and?…" Lee said as he balled his hands into fists and placed them under his chin. He looked like a little boy who couldn't wait to get his candy! He was just too excited! He couldn't wait to beat Neji.

Neji shook his head. Lee really had forgotten what the bet was.

"The bet was the first one…" Neji continued as he closed his eyes.

"Uh-huh…" Lee pushed on.

"To see Tenten…" Neji paused.

Lee waited frantically fro Neji to finish speaking.

"With her hair down…" Neji finished as he opened his eyes. After he finished, he disappeared.

"Oh… right I get it!" Lee stated only to see that Neji was gone.

"Hey? NO FAIR!" Lee shouted as he jumped off the Hokage tower to find Tenten.

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune arrived at the tower. Tsunade was holding a few folders. She just came from a meeting in a restaurant with Jiraiya. They talked about the new information Jiraiya was able to find about Akatsuki.

Tsunade heard an explosion coming from the roof. She then immediately ran up to the roof together with Shizune. Luckily, Lee and Neji had already left or else they would have to face the wrath of the Fifth Hokage!

When she arrived, she dropped the folders she was holding. Papers scattered on the floor. Her mouth fell open and her eyes popped out!

Soon, the whole of Konoha stopped what they were doing when they heard an angry yell.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!"

* * *

End of chapter four.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! MWAH!

Oh and do check out my other story **DRAGON SEAL**.


	5. Henge no Jutsus

**Chapter 5: Henge no Jutsus**

Tenten jumped from tree to tree.

"I hope that trap I set blew their brains out! Those idiots!" Tenten yelled.

"I need to conceal my identity! They may have successfully removed my hair ties but I will not allow them, or anyone else, to see me with my hair down!" Tenten screamed in anger. However, her anger faded away as she thought of a plan.

"I got it! That may just work! It's perfect! Totally fool proof!" Tenten exclaimed with glee. She then made hand signs.

"Henge no jutsu!"

POOF!

Out came Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hahah! This outta keep Neji and Lee away from me!" Tenten thought as she inspected her disguise. After all, she had to make sure that she didn't make any mistake. When she was sure that her 'Sasuke' had no flaws, she continued to head off to her house.

"_I seriously need to get new hair ties…"_

She was about to speed up but she stopped on her tracks as soon as she saw the person in front of her. In fact, she stopped so fast that she almost fell off the tree.

She slowly composed herself and regained her balance.

"_Oh… Snap… Of all the people that I could run into!"_

"Who are you…" The person asked. It was obvious that he was angry.

Tenten slowly raised her head only to be met by two enraged onyx eyes.

"… And what the hell are you doing copying me?"

"S-Sasuke…" Tenten stuttered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his mirror image. It was no doubt a perfect copy of him. Even his voice was pitched correctly. However, he wasn't there to give compliments to the idiot who chose him, of all people, to imitate.

"Don't make me ask you again…" Sasuke threatened.

"_Gulp! What do I do? What do I do? Kami-sama, just take me now!"_ Tenten panicked.

"Well?" Sasuke stated impatiently as he raised one of his eye brows.

"_Shit! He's mad! He's really mad… Gotta think of something quick… Oh! Aha! Got it!" _Tenten thought.

POOF!

Sasuke narrowed his eyes once again as he waited to see the face of the moron who even dared to copy him.

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke's eye brows raised in surprise as his eyes grew big. However, his surprise only lasted for a split second. His eyebrows when back to being knitted and his eyes narrowed one more time.

"Naruto… Ey?" Sasuke said.

"Hmp… Sasuke-teme…" 'Naruto' said as he crossed his hands, pouted his lips and looked away with his chin held high.

"_I have to act like Naruto! I've got to pull this off… Failure is SO NOT an option!"_

"Hmp…" Sasuke replied.

"_Whew! SAVED!" _Tenten thought. But she forgot one thing: the universe just LOVED to prove her wrong.

Just when she thought that Sasuke had completely fallen for her technique, he suddenly drew out his kunais and shurikens and hurled it at her.

'Naruto' jumped out of the way.

"What the hell was that for Sasuke-teme!" Tenten, I mean, 'Naruto' yelled.

"You can drop the act…" Sasuke answered.

"What?" 'Naruto' asked surprised.

"You're not Naruto. Although your copy jutsu and voice is flawless, you can't fool me." Sasuke said.

"_What? This can't be happening! Okay Tenten… Relax… He's just probably testing you! I bet he's not even sure of what he's saying! He's just waiting for you to break down! Ha! Well for his information, I'm not that stupid!"_ Tenten said as she smirked in her mind.

"What the hell are you saying! TEME! Have you gone nuts?" 'Naruto' yelled at Sasuke.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I've seen through your stupid act! There's no point in using it anymore. Show me your real face… Or maybe your face is just too ugly that's why you use others' instead…" Sasuke said as he smirked at 'Naruto'.

"_Damn you stupid bastard! If you weren't so cute then none of the girls would like you because of your rotten attitude! The nerve! Calling me UGLY? Damn him! …Sigh… Relax Tenten! He's just messing with you… Relax! Stay cool and stay FOCUSED!" _Tenten said to herself.

"Sasuke-teme! What the hell are you saying! Maybe you're the fake one here! Dattebayo!" 'Naruto' answered. This made Sasuke chuckle a little.

"_Damn idiot? What's he laughing at?" _Tenten thought curiously.

"What's so funny?" 'Naruto' yelled.

"_But you have to admit… He really is cute… And cool… And hot… And WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING! FOCUS Tenten! FOCUS! Damn it!" _Tenten thought as she mentally slapped herself.

"Hmp…" Sasuke replied as he raised his head to glare at 'Naruto'.

"Naruto is away on a mission right now and he won't be back until later this afternoon. Kakashi-sensei told me yesterday while we were training." Sasuke said. Seeing 'Naruto's' shocked reaction, he smirked.

"_He knew that I wasn't Naruto? So I was acting like an idiot in front of him all along? How embarrassing! Damn him and his smartass!"_

"Now drop the stupid act and show me your real face so that I can rearrange it." Sasuke said as he glared at 'Naruto'.

"_Oh no! Somebody help me… Sigh… Oh man! Kami-sama! Please oh please oh please just take me now! He knew all along! Damn it! And I was acting like an idiot! What do I do now? Who do I change into? It can't be Shikamaru since he wouldn't do something like this! He's too much of a lazy bum plus he thinks almost everything is troublesome! And it can't be Hinata since she doesn't have an excuse to do this! As for Ino and Sakura… What? They wanted to rape Sasuke so they turned into him? STUPID! Chouji wouldn't do this either! He'd be too busy eating! As for Shino, no motive as well! And besides, even if I do turn into him I won't have bugs following me around! Neji, on the other hand, hates Sasuke! He won't copy him no matter what! Even if his life depended on it, he wouldn't! He hates him too much! As for Lee, he can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu so he's totally not an option! Which leaves me with… Aha! Right… That should do the trick!"_

"Alright, alright… You got me." 'Naruto' said but in a different voice.

POOF!

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke's glare intensified. He came face to face with Kiba.

"Yo!" Kiba' said.

Sasuke closed his eyes slowly as if trying to calm himself down.

"_Whoever this idiot is, he's too much of a moron to know anything! Can't he get it through that thick skull of his?" _Sasuke tried to calm himself down._ "He's not a big threat since he didn't attack me the moment I saw through his disguise. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's trying his best to avoid getting into a fight with me…"_ Sasuke thought.

"Are you deaf? Or are you just really stupid?" Sasuke said.

"What did you say?" 'Kiba' said angrily as he balled his fists and directed then towards Sasuke's face.

"_I've got to act like Kiba! I can't blow my cover! I just can't!"_ Tenten panicked.

"I said show me your face!" Sasuke shouted angrily as his once onyx eyes became red.

"_Oh snap… The Sharingan… I'm screwed now…"_ Tenten thought in defeat.

"Kiba went with Naruto on his mission together with Hinata as well…" Sasuke explained.

'Kiba' was in shock.

"_Damn! Wrong choice!" _Tenten really panicked this time.

Not soon after, Sasuke charged at her.

"_Shit! I need to think of something quick! One last Henge! This last one should convince Sasuke!" _Tenten thought.

She ducked as she avoided his punch and then she ran and screamed like a little girl.

Sasuke cocked his eye brow at what he just saw.

'Kiba' running and screaming like a little girl… It made him sick!

Soon, there was another POOF!

"I'm getting tired of your theatrics! Show me your UGLY face or else." Sasuke said threateningly.

This made Tenten's eye twitch. _"UGLY? Why I outta-!... Sigh… Relax…"_, but she decided to stay calm and stay in that form.

When the smoke cleared, there on the ground kneeling and asking for forgiveness, was Konohamaru.

"What?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"G-Gomen nasai Sasuke-ni-chan! G-Gomen…" 'Konohamaru' pleaded.

"_Oh man! This fucking better work! I have my pride at stake here! No matter what happens, no one will see me with my hair down!"_

Sasuke raised his eye brow at 'Konohamaru'.

"_So… It was this kid?" _He thought.

"Why the hell were you copying me?" Sasuke asked.

"_Oh HELL YEAH! SCORE one for TENTEN! Now for the excuse…" _Tenten happily thought.

'Konohamaru' slowly got up with his head bowed low.

"U-Um… Y-You see… I wanted to feel… What it was like to be you…" 'Konohamaru' began as tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"_Oh hell yeah! Best actress goes to… MOI!" _Tenten thought as she was parading in her thoughts.

"Sasuke-ni-chan is always so cool… A lot of girls like you… You're a really good ninja… And you're good looking too…" 'Konohamaru' continued as he wiped the tears falling from his eyes.

"_Was it really this kid?" _Sasuke thought in disbelief. Something wasn't quite right.

"S-So… I wanted to know how it felt like to be you… Even for just a little while… It was really so amazing to b you!" 'Konohamaru' said as his eyes lit up.

"_Something's not right…" _Sasuke thought.

* * *

(Sasuke's flashback)

Two days ago in the Ichiraku's Ramen Shop…

Team 7 arrived for a quick bite to eat. They just finished training all afternoon and they were all tired and hungry.

Naruto was the first to rush in the store to order some ramen, only to see a Konohamaru in it in a really bad mood.

"Ne? Konohamaru? Nande? What happened to you?" Naruto asked.

Then, Kakashi and Sasuke, followed by a love struck Sakura, entered the shop.

"Oh? Konohamaru? You're here too…" Kakashi greeted.

"Hai… Kakashi-sensei…" Konohamaru glumly replied.

"Oh? Why the sad face?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke simply sat down and ordered some ramen trying his best to ignore his teammates. Unfortunately, they were too loud too ignore. He was thankful though that Sakura finally got the hell away from him. She's been bugging him the whole trip from the training grounds to the ramen shop. If she hadn't stopped when she did, he would have probably been forced to kill her.

"It's the academy!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Ah… How nostalgic…" Sakura said as Naruto nodded.

"What about the academy?" Kakashi asked.

"They keep on teaching us boring things! When do we get to the interesting parts?" Konohamaru complained.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked.

"Well it's because we're just on the facts and the books and reading and stuff! Our lessons about Henge no jutsu, Illusion jutsus and other jutsus are still scheduled NEXT MONTH! I can't wait that long! I still don't know how to do the Henge no jutsu properly!" Konohamaru said as he tried to copy Naruto. However, his 'Naruto' looked like Buddha ran over by a train.

This made Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto laugh while Sasuke merely enjoyed his ramen as he tried his best to ignore them.

(End of Sasuke's flashback)

* * *

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at 'Konohamaru'.

"_He's not supposed to be good at Henge no jutsus… That's it. This is the last draw…"_ Sasuke thought as he activated his Sharingan.

He attacked 'Konohamaru immediately that he was caught of guard.

"_AH! What the hell is this idiot doing?" _Tenten thought. Before she could register what was happening, her copied form, Konohamaru, was being held by the Uchiha prodigy against a tree.

Sasuke watched as 'Konohamaru's' eyes grew big. He then used this opportunity to use his Sharingan to make the stranger reveal his true form.

POOF!

Sasuke eyes widened as he came face to face with a really beautiful girl. He immediately narrowed his eyes to hide his surprise. He definitely didn't see that one coming.

"Who are you and why did you imitate me?" Sasuke demanded.

Tenten was still captivated by his blood red Sharingan eyes. She gently shook her head and looked at her appearance. Her eyes widened! She saw her long hair flowing on the sides of her face up to the mid of her back.

"_Shit! How in the world did I turn back?"_

"This is the last time… Who are you and why the hell did you copy me?" Sasuke threatened.

"Y-You seriously don't know me?" Tenten asked in shock.

Sasuke inched his face closer and closer and closer…

Tenten's eyes grew big. He was still pinning her against a tree and he was slowly moving his face near hers.

Sasuke continued to move closer. When his lips were only MILLIMETERS away from Tenten's, he tilted his head on the left and moved closer to her ear. Tenten exhaled. She didn't notice that she was holding her breathe the while time.

If you looked at the two of them from a distance, they looked like a couple making out. Why? Because it looked like Sasuke was kissing Tenten's neck.

"I wouldn't ask if I knew… Now quit stalling… And tell me… Just who are you?…" Sasuke whispered in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine.

"_Damn it why is he so damn close? Argh! Relax… So he doesn't know that it's me… I need to get the hell out of here before he finds out who I am!"_ Tenten panicked as she tried to suppress her blush.

Tenten still wasn't speaking.

"Fine then… I'm gonna have to make you tell me your name." Sasuke whispered as he moved from her ear to her face. Tenten immediately closed her eyes to avoid looking at the Sharingan once more.

"_Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! Don't look! Don't look!" _Tenten told herself repeatedly.

"Oh? So you won't look… Looks like I'll have to make you look as well…" Sasuke said as he smirked.

"_What the hell is he saying?"_ Tenten thought. She soon felt soft lips onto hers. Sasuke was kissing her again! But this time, it wasn't by accident.

Her eyes flew wide open only to see the Sharingan.

Tenten felt Sasuke smirk on her lips. Soon, he parted from her lips and waited for her answer.

"_Fight it! D-Don't t-tell the idiot… N-NO! I… I…" _Tenten thought. She was as red as a tomato.

Sasuke smirked wider when he saw her face.

"M-My… n-name… i-i-is…" Tenten began.

Sasuke raised his eye brow.

"_She's able to fight it, ey?"_ Sasuke thought as he intensified his Sharingan.

Luckily, before Tenten could finish her sentence, help came.

"Uchiha…" an angry voice was heard accompanied by an extreme killing intent.

Sasuke turned his gaze from Tenten to the person who had just arrived.

"_Huh… Saved…"_ Tenten thought as she sighed. She turned her head towards her savior to thank him but she stopped when she noticed who that person was.

"Hyuga…" Sasuke hissed as he glared at him.

"N-Neji…" Tenten whispered.

* * *

End of chapter five...

Can I just say that I really love this chapter? I think it's by far the best in this story. At least, for me.

Oh and if you have time please vote in **MY POLL** on which Naruto character Tenten should end up with. And check out my other story **DRAGON SEAL **as well.**  
**

So, till the next chapter guys! Remember: **LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	6. Uchiha vs Hyuga

**Chapter Six: Uchiha vs. Hyuga**

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Hyuga prodigy.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped.

"Let go of her!" Neji demanded.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

"_What the hell is he saying?"_ Sasuke thought in confusion.

"Let. Go. Of Tenten!" Neji repeated.

Tenten sweat dropped.

"_Nice… Way to go genius! Way to ruin all my efforts of concealing my FUCKING NAME!"_

Sasuke's eyes widened at what he heard.

"Tenten…" He said in disbelief as he directed his attention from the Hyuga prodigy to the girl he had pinned against a tree. He couldn't believe it. How could he not have noticed? He saw her sigh.

"Now you know my name. So let go of me!" Tenten demanded.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit as he slowly loosened his grip on her wrists. _"So this girl… Really is Tenten?"_

"Uchiha…" Neji stated in a shaky voice. He couldn't restrain himself anymore.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the Hyuga after he released Tenten from his hold. He was guessing that Neji saw him kiss Tenten again for the second time this day. However, this kiss was no longer an accident. In other words, Neji was just about ready to kill him.

"This time… You'll really pay." Neji said.

Right after Neji spoke, he charged towards Sasuke. After Tenten blinked, she saw Neji right in front of her holding a kunai against Sasuke's own kunai. After she blinked again, they were already ten meters apart.

"_Damn they're fast!"_

Before she knew it, the two prodigies of the Uchiha and Hyuga clan were fighting it out on the clearing in the forest of Konoha. They were both trying desperately to kill each other.

"What the?" Tenten whispered incredulously. She was too tired to yell anymore.

"_These two idiots! What the hell do they think they're doing?"_

Not soon after, Lee arrived.

"Tenten-san! I finally found you! I-" He froze on his tracks and stopped speaking when he caught a glimpse of Neji and Sasuke battling it out.

"_I'm sure Lee's concerned about this battle too… I think we should device a plan to stop them from fighting any longer!" _Tenten thought. How come she always forgets that the universe just LOVES to prove her wrong!

Before she could begin discussing with Lee what they should do, Lee was on his knees. He was looking at the ground, crying like a baby. Tenten sweat dropped.

"Lee? What's the matter?"

"N-Neji… He… He beat me again, didn't he?" Lee said as he wiped the tears flowing like a river on his face.

"Lee…" Tenten said as she rubbed Lee's back.

"_What do I do? Stop the fight between these two stupid geniuses or just stay here to comfort Lee? What to do… What to do… Ah! I know…"_

Tenten stood up and formed an oh-so familiar hand seal.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Then there were two Tentens – the bunshin would comfort Lee while the real Tenten would deal with the two crazy geniuses.

"_That outta do it!" _Tenten thought.

She then directed her attention towards the two prodigies. She had to do something.

"Stop it both of you!" Tenten yelled at them but they paid no attention to her.

"Katon…" Sasuke yelled as he made the hands seals for his fire attack.

"Kaiten!" Neji countered.

"_Oh! So that's how it is huh? Just keep on ignoring me! Jerks! Honestly! Why do I even bother?"_ Tenten thought angrily as she balled her hands into fists.

"Shadow Shuriken!" Sasuke attacked one more time.

Neji concentrated his chakra on his feet and landed a few meters behind Sasuke.

"Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou…" Neji stated quietly but threateningly. He then changed his stance into the one used for closing all 64 tenketsus of his enemy.

"Shit! They're both serious… Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Tenten yelled. Soon, she drew out her two special scrolls.

"Stand clear, Lee…" Tenten warned as she crouched down on one knee then she began to form the needed hand seals.

Before Neji could attempt to close Sasuke's tenketsus, he immediately stopped on his tracks when he sensed a familiar chakra. Sasuke and Neji stopped fighting when they were surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke.

"_Tenten…" _Neji thought.

"Soshoryu!" Tenten yelled.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw hundreds of pointed metal objects heading towards him and Neji. He immediately intensified his Sharingan and concentrated his chakra on his feet as he evaded the weapons aimed at him and headed for the trees. He needed a place to hide until after the bombard of weapons had ceased.

"Kaiten!" Neji angrily said.

When Tenten saw that she had both their attentions, she stopped her attack. She then landed gracefully on the floor.

Neji finished his Kaiten and glared at Tenten.

Tenten then looked to Neji's left to see Sasuke emerge back from the trees.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Neji yelled at Tenten.

Tenten's attention went back from Sasuke to Neji. She narrowed her eyes and yelled back at Neji.

"What was I doing? What were you doing attacking all of a sudden!"

Lee stopped crying and raised his head to look at the tension forming between his two quarrelling teammates.

"Oh so you're taking HIS side now are you?" Neji yelled in frustration.

"WHAT? What are you talking about? I'm not taking anybody's side!" Tenten said confused.

"_What the hell is with Neji! He so totally needs help! He's insane! He's having one of his tantrums again! What? Is he having his monthly period or something? Damn it!" _Tenten thought. She really couldn't understand what the hell was wrong with Neji.

"Fine… Do what you want. See if I care…" Neji said as he turned his back towards Tenten and left the clearing.

Tenten stood there looking at the spot where Neji stood flabbergasted.

"What the hell was that about?" Tenten yelled as she turned her attention towards Lee and pointed her finger towards the direction where Neji disappeared to.

Lee simply shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea as well.

Tenten sighed in defeat. She then noticed that Sasuke was still standing on the same spot looking at her.

Tenten turned her head from Lee to Sasuke. She fought a blush and glared at him instead.

"What are you looking at?" Tenten said coldly. She didn't wait for Sasuke to answer. She immediately made her way towards Lee.

POOF!

Her bunshin disappeared. She crouched down and placed her hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Are you alright now Lee?" Tenten asked.

"Hm…" Lee said as he nodded sadly.

"How about we go to Sakura and have her check your injuries? Does that sound good?" Tenten asked as she smiled at him.

Lee's mood immediately changed. He stood up so fast that Tenten almost stumbled. Tenten looked up to see Lee surrounded by 'sparkles'. His eyes were shinning as he looked at the sky.

"Yosh! Sakura-chan… Aishteru…" Lee said as he floated on cloud nine.

Tenten sweat dropped at the sight unfolding in front of her eyes.

"Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan…" Lee continuously mumbled.

"_Honestly… A few minutes ago he looked like Gai-sensei just died! Sigh… Well I guess that's Lee for you… Wait? What the hell am I thinking? Gai-sensei dying?" _Tenten thought as she shook her head to get rid of it.

"Okay… Okay Lee… Let's go then…" Tenten said as she grabbed Lee's wrist and jump off into the trees. She was really getting uncomfortable with the look that Sasuke was giving her. She had to get the hell away from him as soon as possible…

Soon, Tenten and Lee were no where to be seen.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was still standing on the same spot looking at the path that Tenten and Lee took as if they were still there. He still couldn't believe that that girl was Tenten.

"_I hate to admit it… But… She's… So… Beautiful…"_

* * *

End of chapter six.

Thanks for reading. I hope you review. I would appreciate it greatly.

If you have time, please vote on MY POLL regarding which Naruto character is best paired with Tenten. The poll is in my profile.**  
**

Anyway… Until next time! Check out my other stories if you have time.


	7. Wrong Claims

**Chapter 7: Wrong Claims**

Tenten and Lee continued to jump from one tree to another. Lee was so excited to see Sakura that he didn't really noticed that Tenten's mind was somewhere else. He was too busy singing "For You I Will" by Monica.

"I will cross the ocean for you… I will go and bring you the moon…" Lee sang as he did some actions. Luckily, Tenten was too busy thinking about something to actually notice what Lee was doing.

"_I wonder what's wrong with Neji… Why is he so mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong! Wait… Don't tell me that he's… He's… Jealous!" _Tenten thought as her worried expression turned into a shocked one.

"I will be your hero your strength… Anything you need!" Lee continued as his eyes sparkled.

"_Nah! Stupid Tenten! You and your super hyperactive mind! It can't be! This is Neji we're talking about! NE…JI! Mr. Ice Cube… Mr. 'you're all losers and I am awesome so don't try to defy my divine logic'… Honestly! He so totally has superiority complex! A.K.A. Being an ASSHOLE… There's no way…"_ Tenten thought as she mentally slapped herself.

"I will be the sun in your sky… I won't let you wait for all time!" Lee said as he increased the volume and pitch of his voice to reach the high notes.

Tenten was brought back to reality by a loud screeching sound. It sounded like a panicking and crying chicken that was about to be killed.

"I promise you! FOR YOU I-" Lee sang but before he finished, he was cut off by a pissed Tenten who had her hands up to cover her ears.

"LEE!"

"Nani Tenten-san?" Lee asked as he looked at her curiously.

"Sigh… Never mind…" Tenten replied as she placed her hands back down.

"_There's no point in trying to argue with Lee… I have enough things to worry about…"_

"Hm? Okay… If you say so…" Lee said as his expression went back to being chirpy. He was about to sing again but luckily, Tenten saw it coming.

"DON'T even think about singing again…" Tenten warned.

"Why? Don't you like my singing?" Lee said. He had tears threatening to fall and his eyes were shining not because of happiness or determination but because they were wet with tears.

"_Gah! What the hell is with Lee?"_ Tenten thought as she gave him a look of surprise.

"Sniff… Sniff…" Lee began sniffing. He also gave Tenten the 'puppy dog look' with a pout to match.

"Sigh… Okay! Okay! I love your singing! Now… Go and… Sing again!" Tenten said with hesitation.

Lee suddenly went back to being bubbly and he began to sing again. This time he sang "Anywhere for you" by the Backstreet Boys.

(AN: Don't ask me why and how Konoha ninjas know about Monica or the Backstreet Boys, okay? It's too troublesome…:p)

"I'll go anywhere for you! Anywhere you ask me too… I'll do anything for you! Anything you want me too… Sigh… Sakura-chan…" Lee said dreamily.

"_Kami-sama! Just take me now! What did I do to deserve any of this?"_ Tenten asked as she looked up at the sky desperately.

"Your love as far as I can see, it's all I'm ever gonna need! There's one thing for sure I know it's true… Sakura I'd go anywhere… FOR YOU! FOR YOU! Oh… Yeah… Yeah… Yeah! For you! Yeah!" Lee was practically looking like an idiot because of his actions and his horrendous voice.

"_First Neji and Lee freak me out with the race… T-Then that whole S-Sasuke incident in the street! And then the battle at the Hokage tower roof top! Tsunade-sama is gonna kill us when she finds out! And then… T-Then that meeting with Sasuke again at the clearing! And then Neji acts all weird… And now he's mad at me! And I don't even know why! And to think none of this would have happened if Lee didn't suggest anything to Neji in the first place!"_ Tenten thought angrily.

Soon, they had arrived at the streets of Konoha. Lee began to walk and look for Sakura but he stopped when he saw what Tenten was doing.

"Tenten-san?" Lee said as he waved his hand in front of Tenten's face.

Tenten blinked. She then saw people around her give her weird looks while others gave her scared ones. When she realized what she's been doing, her face flushed.

She was carrying a tree that was pulled right out of the ground and she was hitting the floor with it. Oh, and not to mention that she did it in the middle of the streets of Konoha.

"I didn't know you were this strong Tenten-san!" Lee said.

"_This... Is so damn embarrassing!" _Tenten thought.

She nervously laughed and placed the tree back to its original place. After putting the tree back, she laughed nervously again. Not being able to take the embarrassment and the looks from the crowd, she immediately dragged Lee by his wrist and ran as fast as she could. After she left, the crowd began to gossip.

"Who was that girl?"

"I've never seen her before…"

"She must be a new ninja…"

"Or maybe she's from a different village…"

"She's so pretty!"

"Yeah! But insanely strong as well…"

"Who cares? She's hot! I've got to ask her out!"

Soon, a few of the males who saw her in the village started to look for her.

* * *

Tenten huffed and panted. She looked behind her and sighed.

"We've gotten pretty far away Lee."

"H-Hai… But why did we have to run?" Lee asked.

"Never mind… Just… Just forget it!" Tenten said as she began to walk. Lee soon followed after her. They were walking side by side trying to find Sakura. Tenten was so busy searching for Sakura that she forgot that her hair was down and that she needed to get back to her house to get some hair ties!

"Hey guys… Isn't that Lee?" Naruto asked. He was in Ichiraku's Ramen Shop together with the rest of the Rookie Nine except for Sasuke.

"Yeah… It is." Sakura answered.

"But… Who's the pretty girl with him?" Kiba asked.

Kiba's question attracted the rest of the Rookie Nine's attentions.

"Where?" Ino said. _"No one's prettier than I am!"_

"I don't know. I've never seen her before." Sakura replied. _"Who the hell is that?"_

"She looks… Familiar… But I can't quite put my finger on it…" Shikamaru said.

"Hm… Munch… Munch… But I'm guessing… Munch… She's not from around here…" Chouji said.

"Yeah… You can say that again. There aren't many pretty girls around here." Kiba added.

"Excuuuuse me? What did you say?" Sakura and Ino chorused as they emitted an incredible murderous intent.

"What? What did I say?" Kiba said in confusion as he raised his hands up in defeat.

Sakura and Ino where about to teach Kiba a lesson but they stopped when they noticed that Naruto was no longer sitting beside Kiba.

"Huh? Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said as she looked out side.

The rest of the Rookie Nine looked to where Hinata was looking. There they saw Naruto heading towards Lee and the pretty girl.

…With Lee and Tenten…

"Hey Lee!" Naruto called towards Lee.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee replied.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"_Saying hi to Lee and completely ignoring me? The nerve!"_ Tenten thought.

"_Huh? Why is she mad at me? Oh no! What did I do? Do I stink? Do I have ramen on my face?" _Naruto panicked as he checked himself.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Lee asked as he looked at Naruto weirdly. He was acting weirder that usual.

"N-Nande mo nai… N-Nothing… Nothing!" Naruto replied nervously.

"Oh… Okay then…" Lee said.

"_HELLO? I'm alive people! Stop ignoring me!" _Tenten thought as her eye twitched.

"S-So…" Naruto began as he looked nervously at the pissed expression of the girl.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Naruto told Lee.

Tenten raised her eye brow at Naruto.

"_What the hell is he saying?"_

"Huh?" Lee said as he looked at Naruto then to Tenten. Tenten just shrugged her shoulders at him as if saying 'Don't ask me! I have absolutely no idea…'

"Oh! That's right! How rude of me! I haven't introduced myself yet!" Naruto said.

"What are you babbling about Naruto?" Tenten said. She looked at Naruto, crossed her hands and scrunched her eye brows.

"Huh? You know me?" Naruto said as his eyes lit up.

"_I never knew that I was so popular! Hahaha! Take that Sasuke-teme! I bet this girl's been watching me and stalking me! I bet she's secretly in love with me!"_ Naruto thought as he laughed. He had a dreamy look in his face and he had his hands on his hips.

Tenten raised her eye brow at Naruto then she looked at Lee. Lee simply shrugged his shoulders at her.

Tenten then turned her head and spotted Sakura in the ramen shop. She then looked back at Lee.

"There she is Lee…" Tenten said tilted her head towards Sakura's direction.

"Sakura-chan…" Lee said dreamily.

Tenten shook her head and dragged Lee towards Ichiraku's by his wrist leaving Naruto there still looking like an idiot in the middle of the street.

Tenten and Lee entered the shop.

"Hi!" Tenten said cheerfully. Her smile faded when she saw the looks she got from the rest of the Rookie Nine… Ino and Sakura were glaring her, while Hinata and the guys were looking at her shyly.

"_What the hell is with all the weird people today?"_ Tenten thought.

Lee was about to greet them too but he stopped when he saw how they all looked at Tenten.

"_Why is everyone behaving weirdly around Tenten-san?" _Lee thought. He then directed his attention from the rest of the Rookie Nine to Tenten.

"_Oh! She has her hair down… Come to think of it, I haven't seen her properly since now… KAWAII Tenten-san! So pretty… No wonder they didn't recognize her…"_

He smiled. Now he knew why.

"Lee? A little help here?" Tenten asked.

"Um… Hi!" Kiba said.

Tenten looked from Lee to Kiba.

"_I think I should enjoy this for just a little more…" _Lee said as he smirked.

"Uh… Hi Kiba…" Tenten stated flatly.

"Y-You know my name?" Kiba asked in surprise.

Tenten raised her eye brow at him.

"Duh… Why wouldn't I know your name?" Tenten said in a 'matter-of-fact' way.

"_I didn't know that I was that popular! I bet this girl's been watching me and stalking me! She must be secretly in love with me!"_ Kiba thought. He misunderstood it just like Naruto did.

Tenten gave Kiba a weird look.

"_Now he looks just like Naruto!"_ Tenten thought as she turned her head to look at Naruto who was still in a daze. She then looked at Lee. Her eyes were pleading as if they were saying 'Help Lee! Get me out of this situation!'

"I'll just go get Naruto-kun…" Lee said as he left.

"_DAMN IT LEE! Thanks for nothing! Don't leave me here with all these people!"_ Tenten panicked.

"Hajimemashite… I am…" Shino began.

"Not you too Shino!" Tenten cut him off.

Shino looked surprised.

"It seems like you know me as well…" Shino said.

"For the last time… Why wouldn't I know you guys?" Tenten said in frustration.

"You know us?" Ino said in confusion.

"Yeah…" Tenten replied as she nodded her head.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled. He was back in the shop with Lee.

"Lee! They're all acting weird!" Tenten said as she hid behind Lee. She placed her hands on Lee's shoulders. She then raised her head over Lee's shoulder and peeped at them.

"Ah!" Naruto said. He was shocked at Lee and the pretty girl's closeness.

"Don't tell me!" Kiba said.

"SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Kiba and Naruto yelled in unison.

"What?" Tenten yelled.

"If it is true then that would explain why she knows all of us…" Shikamaru said.

"Wha-Wait!" Tenten said but they weren't listening to her.

"Congratulations!" Ino yelled.

"What?" Lee asked in confusion.

"HOW?" Kiba yelled.

"WHY?" Naruto added. They both looked shocked.

"I never knew you had it in you!" Chouji said.

"Never had what in me?" Lee asked.

Tenten's eye twitched… _"This is the last draw… I've been ignored for countless times already… And now they accuse me of being Lee's girlfriend! THE HELL!"_

"You don't have to be shy Lee!" Sakura said as she smiled.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Lee said.

"Congratulations…" Shino said.

"How did you manage to snag her as your girlfriend?" Ino asked. If there was juicy gossip, she would want to know.

"Huh? What? She's not my girlfriend!" Lee as he raised his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Oh come on! You don't have to be shy…" Ino teased.

"Yeah Lee…" Sakura added.

"What? No! Sakura-chan! It's not what you think!" Lee reasoned.

"O-Omedeto…" Hinata said as she smiled.

They were all congratulating Lee that they completely ignored Tenten. However, they all stopped from what they were doing when they heard her yell.

"WOULD EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!"

Tenten huffed as she tried her best to control her anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? I am not Lee's girlfriend! Why would you guys even consider that? Who put you guys up to this?" Tenten said angrily and threateningly as she looked at all the shocked expressions on their faces except Lee. He was looking at the rest of them and waiting for them to answer as well. However, no one knew that he already knew the reason why they were all acting weird.

Tenten's eyes suddenly grew big at her realization.

"_Looks like she noticed it already… About time…" _Lee thought.

"Did Neji put you guys up to this?" Tenten asked as Lee fell down anime style.

"_I guess she still hasn't remembered that her hair's down…"_ Lee thought as he sweat dropped.

"Ten-" Lee began but he was cut off by Tenten.

"Why that damn Hyuga! He thinks this is funny, huh? I'll show him!" Tenten yelled as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

POOF!

"No wait!" Lee called to her but she was already gone.

"I knew I should have told her from the very beginning!" Lee sighed in defeat.

"Should have told her what?"

Lee looked behind him to see Naruto, Kiba, Ino and Sakura glaring at him.

"Gah! Relax guys!" Lee said.

"Then tell us what it is!" Naruto said impatiently.

"Don't tell me…" Kiba began.

"What?" Ino asked.

"She's Neji's girlfriend? Oh no! We're dead!" Kiba said as he panicked.

"AH! Neji's girl?" Naruto panicked together with Kiba.

"N-Neji-n-nisan's… G-Girlf-friend?" Hinata said wide eyed.

"So Neji has a girlfriend, ey?" Shikamaru said in disbelief.

"It's been nice knowing you Naruto!" Kiba said as he cried a river.

"Same here!" Naruto said as he hugged Kiba.

"If Neji finds out you guys were hitting on his girl…" Shikamaru began.

"You guys are dead…" Chouji finished as he looked at the panicking Naruto and Kiba.

"NNNOOOO!" Naruto and Kiba yelled in unison.

"Neji's girlfriend? Oh this is so juicy!" Ino said.

"Neji's girlfriend…" Shino whispered.

"Damn! He's such a lucky guy! That was quite a snag!" Chouji said as he munched on his chips.

"Wow! I didn't see that one coming…" Sakura said.

"QUIET!" Lee yelled.

Everyone stopped gossiping and looked at Lee.

"She's not Neji's girlfriend!" Lee said.

"_It's a good thing none of them ran out to spread the false news! Gulp… Neji and Tenten would kill me if they find out!" _Lee thought in relief.

"Really?" Naruto yelled as he looked at Kiba. His eyes were full of happiness. Then they both hugged each other.

"Naruto!"

"Kiba!"

"Naruto!"

"Kiba!"

"WE'RE SAVED!" They both yelled in unison once more.

Lee sweat dropped at the sight unfolding in front of him. It seemed ok when he and his most respected sensei does it but when two ninjas with the same sex who are also in the same age does it, it just looks so... WRONG...

"Then who the hell is she?" Ino yelled.

"You guys HONESTLY don't know who she is?" Lee said in disbelief.

"We wouldn't ask you if we knew Lee!" Ino replied as she rolled her eyes.

"How about this… She loves weapons, she normally has her hair in two buns, she carries scrolls with her to summon weapons during battle, and she's my and Neji's teammate!" Lee yelled.

"Gasp!"

"HUH!"

"So…"

"Seriously?"

"You mean…"

"She's…"

"Yes! She's Tenten!" Lee finished.

**

* * *

**

End of chapter seven.

Thanks for reading the story. I would appreciate it very very much if you would **LEAVE A REVIEW! Thank you very much…**

**Check out my other NejiTenSasu stories!**


	8. Gossip Guys: Jiraiya and Kakashi

**Chapter Eight: Gossip Guys: Jiraiya and Kakashi**

"So… That pretty girl was Tenten, ey?"

Lee and rest of the Rookie Nine turned there heads to see Kakashi and Jiraiya in the shop. Jiraiya was the one who spoke.

"Kakashi-sensei… Jiraiya-sama… How long have you two been standing there?" Sakura asked.

"Long enough…" Jiraiya answered.

"Now I know why Sasuke picked her…" Kakashi said as he smiled.

"SAY WHAT?" Ino screamed.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Kakashi asked as he winced at Ino's incredibly loud voice.

"You just said, 'Now I know why Sasuke picked her'… What did you mean by that?" Sakura yelled as well…

"Oh my… Looks like these kids still haven't heard the latest and juiciest news Kakashi!" Jiraiya said as he grinned at Kakashi.

"Yeah… I suppose they haven't…" Kakashi replied as he smiled at Jiraiya then at Naruto and the others.

"What news are you talking about Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah… What is it?" Lee asked as well.

"Oh you mean you didn't see?" Jiraiya asked Lee.

"See what?" Lee answered.

"So you didn't… Neji, however, saw everything…" Kakashi said.

"And he was far from pleased! HAHAHAHAHA! You guys should have seen the look on his face!" Jiraiya added as he laughed out loud.

"Just tell us already!" Sakura and Ino chorused.

"Well, we both just happened to see… A… Very… Rare… Treat…" Jiraiya said as he grinned like an idiot.

"Hm…" Kakashi said as he nodded and smiled.

"Well? Munch… Munch… What is it?" Chouji asked. He was now devouring his sixth bag of chips.

"Stop stalling and tell us already!" Ino demanded.

"Hahaha!" Kakashi and Jiraiya laughed together.

"They really are clueless!" Jiraiya said in between his laughs.

"Tell us NOW!" Sakura yelled.

"Ok… Ok…" Jiraiya said as he raised his hands up in defeat.

"Well? Go already!" Ino demanded yet again.

"I thought you were the biggest gossip in Konoha? I'm surprised you haven't heard about it yet…" Kakashi said as he raised his eye brows at Ino.

"Are you gonna tell us or not? Troublesome…." Shikamaru said.

"Okay… Okay… Kids these days! You have no respect for your elders! Hmp… Well, Kakashi and I were discussing some important facts-" Jiraiya began but then Naruto cut him off.

"It's about that perverted book again, isn't it?"

"Ehem… As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted…" Jiraiya said as he looked at Naruto being strangled to death by Ino and Sakura for cutting Jiraiya off.

"We saw something we never thought we'd ever see…" Jiraiya said as he looked at Kakashi.

"Sasuke and Tenten kissing in the middle of the street…" Kakashi finished.

"WHAT?" Ino and Sakura yelled in unison.

(AN: In case you guys forgot, the kiss between Sasuke and Tenten was an accident. And... Kakashi and Jiraiya forgot to mention that... Uh-oh...)

"And then, after they kissed, after Tenten left… Neji came…" Jiraiya said.

"Sasuke and Neji, the prodigies of the Uchiha and Hyuga clan, were about to fight it out in the streets but luckily, we were able to stop them…" Kakashi said.

"And to think, they were fighting over a girl…" Jiraiya said as he smirked.

"Ah… Young love…" Kakashi said as he smirked as well.

"WHAT?" Ino and Sakura yelled in unison yet AGAIN.

"Maybe it would help if we reenact the scene… Ne? Kakashi?" Jiraiya said.

After hearing that, Hinata fainted.

"YUCK! You two are gonna KISS?" Kiba yelled as he looked at them disgusted.

"EEWW!" Naruto yelled.

After Kakashi and Jiraiya gave Kiba and Naruto huge bumps in the head, Kakashi made a very familiar hand seal.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

POOF!

After the smoke cleared, there, before their very eyes, stood 'Sasuke' and 'Tenten'.

"I think they looked like this…" Kakashi said as his 'Sasuke' and 'Tenten' copies were reenacting the scene.

Lee and the rest of the Rookie Nine blushed madly when they saw the scene unfolding before their eyes. Sasuke was dipping Tenten (like when they're dancing) and he was kissing her. However, it didn't look like the exact scene. Kakashi made the scene available 'for all ages'. After all, they were still kids. They shouldn't be allowed to view scenes showing sexual things.

"NO! NO! NO!" Jiraiya said as he shook his head.

"Oh?" Kakashi replied as he made his bunshins disappear. _"Uh-oh… With that dirty mind of his, I wonder what he's going to show them…"_

"It was more like this!" Jiraiya said as he made two new bunshins of Tenten and Sasuke.

POOF! POOF!

Naruto and Kiba fell unconscious because had an intense nosebleed and they hit their heads hard on the floor when they fell backwards. Shino and Shikamaru's eyes grew big as they tried their best to suppress their blush, which, by the way, was not working. Lee's eyes pooped out, his mouth fell and he froze on the spot. Chouji fell off his chair as his eyes grew big and his mouth fell causing a few pieces of his potato chips to fall out. Hinata, who had just woken up, had fainted again. Sakura and Ino were as red as tomatoes as they gave off an intense killing intent.

There, lying on the floor, were 'Sasuke' and 'Tenten' having a complete MAKE OUT session. They were touching each other all over and they were kissing so passionately that it looked like they were devouring each other. They were even rolling on the floor and moaning!

"_I knew he would over do it but this is just too much!" _Kakashi thought as he sighed. He looked over to see Jiraiya blushing madly and grinning like an idiot.

"Alright… Alright… That's enough Jiraiya… They're still minors after all… Besides, Sasuke and Tenten just kissed. They weren't making out…" Kakashi said as he gave Jiraiya a frustrated look.

"_Now I bet they all think that what Jiraiya showed them was true…" _Kakashi thought as he inspected the state of their 'viewers'…

"Oh come on Kakashi! They have to grow up sometime!" Jiraiya said. He was still enjoying the show between 'Sasuke' and 'Tenten'. Lee and the others were still in the same position as before.

"_I guess it was really too much for any of them…"_ Kakashi thought as he threw two shurikens at the 'couple' making out.

POOF! POOF!

"HEY!" Jiraiya complained.

Kakashi simply tilted his head towards the direction of Lee and the others.

Jiraiya directed his attention to where Kakashi head tilted and he was shocked to see the expressions on the faces of Naruto and the others…

"What? It wasn't that bad…" Jiraiya told Kakashi.

Kakashi just sighed.

"rrrgggghhh…." Ino and Sakura were shaking…

Jiraiya and Kakashi both looked at the two kunoichis.

"RRRRGGGGHHHH!" They both grunted angrily as they balled their hands into fists and then rose them up under their chin. They were both still blushing

Jiraiya and Kakashi then looked at each other as if saying "Uh-Oh…"

"So… Um… If there is nothing more that you guys need and want to know…" Jiraiya began as he and Kakashi slowly tip toed away from the shop.

"We'll be leaving!" Kakashi finished.

POOF! POOF!

Soon, they were nowhere to be scene.

"_DAMN IT! I can just see is now!"_ Sakura thought as she imagined a scene between Tenten and Sasuke.

_Sakura's imagination:_

_Sasuke: Tenten… I love you…_

_Tenten: Oh Sasuke… Do you really mean that?_

_Sasuke: Of course I do… You're the only one for me… My Tenten…_

_Tenten: Oh Sasuke…_

_Sasuke: I can't live without you…_

_Tenten: You're just saying that…_

_Sasuke: No! I'm not!_

_Tenten: R-Really?_

_Sasuke: Of course…_

_Tenten: So you really mean it?_

_Sasuke: Every word…_

_Tenten: Oh Sasuke… You're so sweet…_

_Sasuke: You… Complete me… Tenten…_

_Tenten: Gasp! So do you… Sasuke…_

_Sasuke: Tenten…_

_Tenten: Oh Sasuke… Oh… Ah…_

_Sasuke: Tenten… Oh…_

_Tenten: SASUKE! Ah… Oh… Sasuke-kun! Oh… Ah!_

_Sasuke: Oh… TENTEN! Oh… Tenten!_

Sakura then opened her eyes to see Naruto and the others look at her with disgusted looks.

Sakura then flushed. _"OH SHIT!"_

(AN: For those who didn't get it, the Sasuke and Tenten dialogues were imagined by Sakura… But then, she subconsciously SAID and ACTED OUT those lines out in front of Naruto and the others.)

"I'm not even going to ask why…" Ino said as she turned away from Sakura and shivered at what she just witnesses.

"Who would have thought that you had such a dirty mind…" Shikamaru said as he went back to eat his ramen.

Shino simply suppressed his blush and tried his best to ignore them… He didn't need to see any more things that could taint his 'innocent' mind.

Hinata, who had just woken up, had fainted AGAIN after seeing Sakura's display of… Well… Youthfulness...

Naruto and Kiba looked at Sakura with disbelief as they wiped their nosebleeds. Due to incredible blood loss, they couldn't stand up without feeling dizzy so they had Lee help them stand up and get back to their seats.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't see that…" Kiba said.

"Same here…" Naruto said as he ate his ramen again…

"I-I'm just… Going to look for Neji and Tenten…" Lee said as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to get away from them as soon as possible.

Sakura was looking at the ground blushing furiously at what she just did.

"Hey, forehead, I'm gonna look for Sasuke or Tenten… I need answers!" Ino said as her eyes filled with determination.

Sakura mentally slapped herself to get rid of her embarrassment.

"I'm looking too pig…" Sakura said.

Soon, they both went off to look for either Sasuke or Tenten.

Naruto then saw Hinata on the floor unconscious. He went over to her and shook her body to wake her up.

"Oi! Hinata! Wake up! Oi!"

Soon, Hinata woke up. She slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto's face only two inches away from hers!

"Oi! Hinata! Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

The color of Hinata's face turned into that of a tomato… And then she fainted… AGAIN!

**

* * *

**

End of chapter eight.

Sorry for that ridiculously random and out of this world chapter! I just kind of felt like making it.

Love you guys for reading!

Do leave **REVIEWS** to tell me what you thought of this crazy chapter!

**Oh and do check out my other NejiTenSasu stories!**


	9. Fan Boys and Fan Girls

**Chapter Nine: Fan Boys and Fan Girls**

The sound of rushing footsteps could be heard…

"_Not here…"_

"_Sigh… Nope…"_

"_Urgh! Not here either!"_

"_Where the hell are you…"_

"_NEJI!"_

Tenten thought as she continued to run around Konoha looking for her sparing partner with piercing white eyes A.K.A. the Byakugan.

"_Where the hell did he disappear to? I can't find him anywhere!"_ Tenten thought as she stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath. She was about to search for Neji again but she stopped when she saw a group of boys heading her way. They were running towards her and waving their hands. Even though they were still quite far, she could here a few of them shout to her.

"There's the pretty girl!"

"I love you!"

"There's my beautiful princess!"

"How I longed for this moment!"

"I am yours!"

"Please go out with me!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tenten screamed as she turned around to run away from them but she immediately stopped when she saw an even larger group of boys running towards her in that direction. She glanced at her right only to see yet another group of boys heading her way. She saw the exact same thing on her left as well.

"What the world is going on here!" Tenten screamed as she looked at the group of boys that were now surrounding her in a big circle.

She was answered in chorus. She couldn't understand them since they all spoke at the same time but she was still able to hear a few lines.

"You're an angel!"

"My darling! Date with me!"

"Destiny has brought us here together!"

"_Why? Why Kami-sama? Why do you hate me that much? What did I do to deserve this?"_ Tenten thought as she glanced towards the sky desperately.

Then, before Tenten knew it, a few of the boys in the group were starting to get near her.

"Don't you get even ten feet near me or I swear I will kill you!" Tenten threatened.

"Please date with me!" One boy said. Before Tenten could shut him down, a guy punched him in the face.

"No! Date with me!" The guys said. Then another guy pushed him away.

"No! It is I who shall date with her!"

Soon, there was a riot in the streets among her fan boys. Tenten sweat-dropped as she heard a few of them argue.

"Damn you! I'll date her!"

"No! I'll date her idiot!"

"I'm her date!"

"Shut up! She's my soul mate!"

"Yeah right? We were destined to be together!"

Tenten's eye twitched as she heard them argue.

"_Who the hell do these idiots think they are?"_

Tenten couldn't take it anymore. After all, she never really was the patient type. Besides, she still needed to look for her PMSing teammate! She slowly took out two scrolls.

"_This is the third time today! Damn all these weird people!"_

Tenten was about to make the needed hand seals but she stopped when she saw a huge flame above her. She was sure she heard someone say "Katon" a few seconds ago.

Tenten looked up and searched for the source of the flame while the rest of her fan boys stopped arguing amongst themselves. They were a bit shaken by the flame.

"Leave her alone." A voice spoke.

Tenten and her fan boys directed their attention towards the top of Konoha's water reservoir. Tenten's eyes widened as she realized who the person standing on top of the water tank was.

"Sasuke…" Tenten whispered.

Tenten involuntarily blinked. After she did, Sasuke was gone.

"_Huh? Where is he? He was there a second ago…"_ Tenten thought as she turned her head back down only to see that Sasuke was already three feet in front of her. He had his back to her so she couldn't see his face.

"_When did he?"_

Soon, Tenten's group of fan boys started speaking again.

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell us what to do!"

"You get away from her!"

"You think you're better than us?"

"Hmp…" Sasuke grunted as closed his eyes.

After a few seconds, he opened them again. Tenten's fan boys gasp in shock when they saw two ANGRY red orbs.

"Gasp! He's…"

"An Uchiha!"

"He's Uchiha Sasuke!"

"He was the rookie of the year in his class."

"The one who fought with the Gaara of the Sand?"

"I don't like repeating myself…" Sasuke began.

"_What the hell is he doing?" _Tenten thought as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"This is the last time…" Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes at Tenten's fan boys. This caused some of them to run away while some were glued on the spot because of fear.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Sasuke said.

After a few seconds, he smirked as he spoke again.

"She's **MINE**…"

"_WHA- WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DID HE SAY?" _Tenten thought as her face's color became identical to that of a tomato as she replayed Sasuke's words in her head.

"_Leave her alone…"_

"_She's mine…"_

"_She's mine…"_

"_She's mine…"_

Tenten fans boys hurriedly ran away while some bowed down as and apologized to the Uchiha prodigy for messing with HIS 'girl'.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" Tenten yelled towards the frightened group of boys.

Unfortunately, they were all too scared and worried that the Uchiha avenger would torture them to death if they went back again.

Tenten's mouth dropped as she looked at the retreating figures of the group of boys.

Sasuke just stood there smirking.

Tenten whipped her head towards Sasuke's direction. This made Sasuke look from the sissy group of boys to Tenten.

"What the HELL was that about?" Tenten yelled. This caused Sasuke's smirk to fade as he raised an eye brow at her.

"_What the hell is her problem? I just helped her out! Shouldn't she be thanking me?"_ Sasuke thought as he scrunched his eye brows. He was really confused.

"HELLO? I'm talking to you!" Tenten angrily said.

Sasuke just continued to look at her as if he was saying "what's YOUR problem?"

"Why the heck did you say that?" Tenten yelled again.

Sasuke's eyes rolled to the top right corner as if he was thinking. After a few seconds he looked back at Tenten and shrugged his shoulders as he blinked slowly.

Tenten balled her hands into fists. Her face was redder than a tomato but this time, not because she was embarrassed or whatever. She was FURIOUS!

"_Damn this idiot! Making me look stupid and not answering any of my questions!"_ Tenten thought.

"Hmp!" Tenten grunted as she turned around to leave.

However, Sasuke was able to restrain her. He grabbed her left wrist with his right hand. Now, Sasuke was facing Tenten's back.

"Let go!" Tenten yelled as she tugged her arm. She struggled as she tried to get out of Sasuke's iron grip.

"I said… LET GO!" Tenten screamed as she pulled harder.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her futile attempts.

"_Damn you…" _Tenten thought as she stomped her right foot really hard on the floor as she turned around and glared at the Uchiha heartthrob.

Without warning, she immediately used her right hand, which was free, to punch the prodigy.

Sasuke ducked to avoid Tenten punch which caused her to stumble at her own momentum.

She was about to fall. Sasuke immediately stood up straight and caught her. Tenten was pressed on the right side of Sasuke's body as his right hand encircled around Tenten's waist. He still hasn't let go of her left wrist. It looked like he was hugging her.

Tenten's right hand was hanging limply after her attempt to punch the living day lights out of the Uchiha genius. She was blushing madly not only because of the position that they were in but also because she was so embarrassed that she wasn't able to hit him.

"_DAMN IT! This is so damn embarrassing! How could you not hit him?" _Tenten thought as she scolded herself.

She then moved her right arm and attempted to elbow the Uchiha on the chin.

Unfortunately, Sasuke saw through her attack again and ducked. If her first attempt made her stumble forward, her second attempt made her stumble backwards.

She was about to fall flat on her butt but then Sasuke crouched down with his right knee on the floor and his left knee positioned in a 90-degree angle.

Tenten's butt landed on Sasuke's right leg and her back leaned against Sasuke's left leg. She looked like she was sitting on a chair except that her 'chair' was Sasuke's lap. Sasuke still kept his grip on her left wrist. Tenten's right arm, the arm that she used to try and hit Sasuke, subconsciously clutched the Uchiha avenger's shirt for support.

Sasuke looked at Tenten's enraged and embarrassed face. He couldn't help but smirk at her as if he was saying "Ha! As if you can beat me! Dream on!"

This caused Tenten to get even angrier. They were still in that position and Sasuke was STILL holding Tenten's left wrist and not letting go. They were having a stare down. It was a good thing that Sasuke scared off the residents in that area or else they would have been surrounded by a lot of people right now.

Their stare down was interrupted by loud gasping sounds.

Tenten and Sasuke directed their attention to where the source of the sound was.

Tenten's eyes popped as her mouth fell while Sasuke simply rolled his eyes in irritation.

Right there in front of them stood Sasuke's group of fan girls. They were complaining, whining and crying. The group was being lead by Sakura and Ino.

"Sasuke!"

"No!"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Why… Why?"

"Please don't leave me!"

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing!" Ino yelled as she balled her hands into fists.

"S-Sas-suke-kun…." Sakura whispered as tears flowed from her eyes.

Tenten, with all her might, immediately pushed Sasuke away from her.

She then looked at Sasuke's fan girls as she raised her hands up in defeat as she shook her head as if saying 'I'm innocent DAMN IT!'

Tenten was about to speak but then Sasuke beat her to it.

"It's none of your business…" Sasuke muttered. This made a lot of them cry even louder. Tenten was about to speak again but then she was cut off by Ino's loud voice.

"SASUKE-KUN! W-What do you mean?" Ino yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

Sakura was looking at the ground sadly as she cried. Her body was shaking and her hands were balled into fists.

"Can't you understand a simple sentence?" Sasuke said. This made the group of fan girls scream as they cried EVEN LOUDER.

Tenten looked at Sasuke in disbelief.

"_How mean… Sigh… Okay… Okay… So Neji's a little meaner to his fan girls than he is… But still…"_ Tenten thought as she remembered the things that Neji told his fan girls whenever they went up to him.

* * *

_(Neji's lines to fan girls)_

"Why don't you just get lost?"

"I don't have time for useless people like you!"

"If that's all that you have to say, then get the hell out of my way!"

"You're wasting my time…"

"I don't give a damn about how you feel for me!"

"I'm not interested at whatever crap you're going to tell me…"

_(End of Neji's lines to fan girls)_

* * *

Tenten sweat dropped as she remembered Neji's cold attitude towards his fan girls.

"_OOOOOkkkaaaayyyy… So maybe Neji is meaner… Okay… Okay… A lot meaner… FINE! WAY MEANER! No wonder Sasuke's fan girls increased considerably… Neji's fan girls went after him instead… I wouldn't blame them though…"_

Tenten was brought back to reality when she felt someone dragging her by her wrist.

"What the?" Tenten asked.

Soon, she realized that Sasuke was the one dragging her away from his emoting fan girls.

Her eyes popped as her mouth fell. She dug her shoes in ground and tried her best to stopped Sasuke from dragging her away as she looked back towards Sasuke's fan girls.

"WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! I-"Tenten stopped shouting when Sasuke turned around a corner. Now, she wouldn't be able to see his fan girls.

Tenten then glared at Sasuke. He had his back to her so he couldn't see. He was still dragging her and Tenten couldn't do anything to stop him. Tenten then used her free hand and her left leg to hold on to a post with all her might. She wasn't going to let him drag her wherever and whenever he wanted.

Finally, Sasuke stopped as he raised his eyes at her amusingly but questioningly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tenten scolded him.

Sasuke just looked at her a little surprised. A girl? Scolding him? She was really weird.

"A 'thank you' would suffice…" Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes at Tenten. This caused Tenten to laugh a little.

"Thank? Who? You? Me? Thank… YOU? Yeah right! Why would I thank you after what you just did? Now everyone's gonna think t-that… T-That…" Tenten stuttered as she blushed.

"That what?" Sasuke said as he raised his eye brow at her.

"Come on… You know!" Tenten said as she began to slowly blush deeper.

"I don't…" Sasuke said as he tried his best to suppress a smirk. Of course he knew what she meant! But he wanted to hear her say it…

"Don't play dumb Uchiha…" Tenten warned as she balled her fists and glared at Sasuke.

"I'm not. And the name's Sasuke…" Sasuke calmly stated as he pocketed his hands.

"I don't remember asking for your name…" Tenten said. This caused Sasuke to look at her a surprised. Oh he didn't see that one coming!

"Ugh! Would you just stop playing around! You know that I know that you know what I mean!" Tenten yelled.

"Hmp… Whatever… I really don't know what you're talking about…" Sasuke said. It was getting harder and harder to stop himself from smirking.

"Rrrrgggghhh! That we're a couple!" Tenten yelled as she stomped her feet.

"Oh?" Sasuke said feigning innocence.

"Yes! Duh? Isn't it obvious? They'll all probably think that!" Tenten said exasperatedly.

"Hmp… So? It doesn't seem like you hate it…" Sasuke said as he smirked slightly.

"Ugh! O-Of course I hate it!"

"Then why are you making that so hard to believe?"

Sasuke continued to smirk as he looked at Tenten's tomato colored face. Her mouth dropped and her eyes were popping out.

"Ugh? Shut up!" Tenten yelled. She was redder than a tomato this time.

This made Sasuke smirk fully.

"Stop smirking!" Tenten yelled.

"Then make me…" Sasuke said as he smirked wider as he taunted her.

This made Tenten's ears release smoke. He was really getting on her nerves.

"Urgh!" Tenten yelled as she turned around and ran away. "I don't have time for this!"

Sasuke was a bit taken aback by her reaction but he still had a smirk on nonetheless.

Suddenly, Tenten stopped running and looked back at him. This made Sasuke's smirk diminish as his eye brows rose with interest.

Then…

Tenten stuck her tongue out at him.

"BBBWWWWEEEHHH!" Tenten yelled. She continued to stick her tongue at Sasuke as she squeezed her eyes shut.

She then turned around and ran away again.

Sasuke looked at the floor. He was shaking a bit. Soon, he raised his head. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold back any longer. He finally allowed himself to laugh.

* * *

Tenten finally managed to get quite far away from the Uchiha prodigy. She was now in one of the forests of Konoha.

She leaned against a tree as she panted and held her heart.

"What the hell is with him?" Tenten said to herself as she tried to calm herself down.

"_She's mine…"_

Tenten shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. After she stopped shaking her head, her thoughts drifted away again.

"_She's mine…"_

"Rrrggghh!" Tenten grunted as she turned around to punch the tree she was leaning on.

Before her fist could collide with the branch of the poor, innocent tree, she heard a loud noise.

CRASH!

Tenten paused as she stood up straight.

CRASH!

There it was again!

She then jump up a tree and closed her eyes to locate where the sound was originating from.

CRASH!

Tenten opened her eyes.

"_There…"_ Tenten thought as she jumped off the tree and headed towards the loud crashing sounds.

**

* * *

**

End of chapter nine.

Thanks for the constant support! I feel happy every time I get feedback from my readers! Good/Bad doesn't really matter. I just love reading your comments.

Check out my other stories if you have time!


	10. A New Problem

**Chapter Ten: A New Problem**

CRASH!

Tenten hurriedly jumped from tree to tree hoping to finally locate the source of the loud noise.

As she was jumping from tree to tree, she noticed something that made her stop dead on her tracks. Her eyes popped out as her mouth fell.

"WHAT THE HELL! I FORGOT ABOUT MY HAIR!" Tenten yelled as she gripped her hair with her hands.

Suddenly, all the events that has happened to her this day came flooding back to her mind.

"_No wonder everyone was acting weird around me! Damn it! How stupid can I get? I can not believe I just noticed it now! Some ninja I am!" _Tenten thought as she banged her head on a tree. However, she stopped when she heard the crashing sounds again but this time, there was a voice that went with it. It sounded really angry.

"Hiiiiiya!"

CRASH!

"_Hm… That voice sounds familiar…"_

Tenten raised her head and rubbed it. It was quite sore. Why wouldn't it be? She hit her head on the tree for crying out loud! Of course it hurts! She then listened to the sound of the voice and the crashing trees as she continued to locate its origin.

"Rrrggghhh… Yah!"

CRASH!

"_Gasp! Don't tell me it's…"_

Not soon after, she arrived at a clearing. She saw a man standing in the middle of a pile of crushed trees. They weren't just disconnected from their roots; they were smashed into little pieces! And the man responsible for such heartless slaughters?

"_Neji! I knew it!"_

Tenten jumped off the tree and headed towards Neji.

"Neji… Hey! Neji!"

Tenten kept on calling his name but he wouldn't look at her. She saw him stiffen a bit however. She stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips as her mouth dropped.

"_How dare he ignore me!"_

Tenten walked faster to get to Neji quicker.

When she was finally near enough, she tapped Neji's shoulder.

"Oi! Neji! I-"

Tenten was cut off by Neji's intense Byakugan that was fixed in a cold glare. Tenten gasped. She was taken aback by how Neji looked at her.

Tenten managed to gather her courage up and asked the Hyuga prodigy a question.

"A-Are you alright?"

"What's it to you?" Neji answered coldly as he turned his back to Tenten. He really didn't want to see her right now.

"What do you mean 'what's it to me'?" Tenten asked as her shocked expression turned into a confused one.

"I'm busy training. So if you have nothing more to say, you can leave." Neji stated coldly. He still had his back to her.

"Ugh? What? Neji? Why are you so mad at me? What did I ever do to you?" Tenten said as her confused looked turned into an angry one.

"Nothing… You haven't done anything. So leave me alone."

Neji started to walk away but Tenten managed to get a hold of his sleeve.

"What do you mean 'nothing'? What do you call 'this' then?"

"_If there's really nothing wrong, then why the hell is Neji acting so cold towards me? What did I do? Ugh! I don't remember doing anything that could upset him!"_

"Nothing…"

"Oh sssuuurreee… I understand perfectly! You tell me I did nothing wrong but then you ask me to leave you alone… Where's the logic in that?"

"Let go."

Neji pulled his sleeve to get away from Tenten but Tenten gripped it harder. She wasn't gonna let him go. Not until he answered her questions.

"I won't!"

Neji finally turned around to look at Tenten only to glare at her again.

"Can't you understand something as simple as 'leave me alone'?"

"No! I can't! You wanna know why?"

Tenten was getting angrier by the minute. The Hyuga prodigy was not giving her any answers instead; he was making her more and more confused.

"…Because you won't tell me anything! It's so obvious that there's something wrong Neji! I know you're mad at me! But why? That's all I want to know! Why… Why are you… Why are you mad at me?"

Tenten said as she looked into Neji's piercing white eyes worriedly. He still had his Byakugan on and he was still glaring at her to no end. If looks could kill, Tenten would probably be in a casket by now being buried. What would be written on her tombstone? "Tenten, a Kunoichi of Konoha… Died because of her stupidity in having a glaring contest with the Hyuga Neji…" That was definitely one of the stupidest things ever!

"Why do you even care? Why don't you just go back to your boyfriend and flirt with him to no end!"

"Wha-What? What are you talking about Neji!"

Tenten looked at Neji in disbelief. She couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"You know what I'm talking about! Don't play dumb Tenten! I'm not as gullible as you think. You can't fool me."

Neji intensified his glare as more veins protruded from the sides of his eyes.

"I can't understand you Neji! What are you trying to say?"

"I'm talking about you and the Uchiha! Why don't you just make out with him and get the hell out of my sight!"

Neji yelled angrily as he pulled his arm. He was able to successfully get rid of Tenten's hold on his sleeve. He then began to walk away but he stopped when he heard her laugh.

Neji whipped his head to glare at Tenten's laughing figure. However, this time, there was a hint or confusion evident in his eyes.

"I don't remember saying anything funny…"

Tenten managed to stop laughing.

"Neji… Don't tell me you're… You're jealous?"

Tenten's eyes lit up as she watched Neji stiffen ever so slightly from her remark.

Neji closed his eyes. Tenten simply looked at him still waiting for his answer. Finally, he opened his eyes again. This time, his Byakugan was even more intense.

"Hmp… Who would be jealous of an unlucky idiot who was stupid enough to fall for a girl like you?"

OUCH…

Tenten's eyes grew big and her mouth opened slightly to release a gasp. She didn't see that one coming.

Tenten tried her best to keep her cool. She felt tears form in her eyes. She was hurt – HURT by the words Neji told her.

Tenten bowed her head and allowed her bangs to cover her eyes. She held back all of her tears and composed herself. She then raised her head to look at Neji. Then, she did something that surprised him… She smiled at him even though her eyes were showing hurt.

"Y-Yeah! Hahaha… I guess you're right… Why would you even be jealous? Hahaha... S-So… I-I'll be leaving now…"

Tenten looked down and let her bangs cover her eyes again as she ran away from the clearing – away from Neji.

As she ran away, Neji stood glued on the same spot as he watched her leave. His eyes that once showed anger and irritation were now overcome by guilt. He deactivated his Byakugan and looked at the ground. He was definitely remorseful. Man was he screwed!

"I-I… I didn't mean it…"

**

* * *

**Tenten jumped from tree to tree as tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"Damn it Tenten! Don't cry!"

She wiped the tears falling from her eyes furiously as she slapped her head.

"You stupid, STUPID IDIOT! Why the hell did you even suggest that?" Tenten scolded herself as she remembered what Neji told her.

"_Hmp… Who would be jealous of an unlucky idiot who was stupid enough to fall for a girl like you?"_

Tenten continued to wipe the tears from her eyes. This time she was really getting angry because they wouldn't stop falling.

"Just stay in my fucking tear ducts damn it!"

Tenten was too busy lecturing her 'tears' that she didn't notice Lee heading her way.

"Ah! Tenten-san!" Lee shouted. He was still a few meters away from her.

"That's odd… She didn't hear me…"

Lee stopped on a tree and waited for Tenten to reach him.

(AN: The next paragraph should be in slow motion - just the next one! Why? Coz it fits the mood! So play it in your minds in slow mo people!)

When Tenten was on the same tree branch as Lee, he was about to speak but he stopped when Tenten just passed by him. It was as if she didn't see him. Then, Lee saw droplets of water fall as Tenten jumped off the tree. She was crying!

"Tenten-san!" Lee yelled as he went after her.

Tenten managed to hear him this time. However, she wasn't in the mood to face him right now so she sped up hoping that he wouldn't catch her. But then again, this is Lee after all. Because of his speed, he was sure to catch up to her no matter what.

Tenten finally arrived in one of the busy streets of Konoha. She was about to run but she was stopped by a hand gripping her wrist. She turned around to look at the person who restrained her.

"L-Lee…"

"Tenten-san! What's wrong? Are you alright? Did someone hurt you? Tell me! I'll beat him up for you!"

Lee's eyes burned with determination.

"Let go Lee…"

Tenten tugged her arm to free herself from Lee's grip.

"No! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Just let go Lee! LET GO!"

Tenten was getting pissed. She was pulling her arm like there was no tomorrow. She really hated crying! It made her look weak! She didn't want anyone to see her cry! It was a huge humiliation for her as a proud kunoichi.

However, if Tenten was stubborn, Lee was a hundred times more stubborn.

Lee released his grip on Tenten's wrist only to place his hands firmly on her shoulders completely planting her securely on the floor. This made Tenten glare at him in anger.

"Tenten-san… I'm here for you… If you have something that worries you… I'm here… To listen… Please… I wanna help…" Lee said as he looked into Tenten's eyes.

Tenten's anger slowly faded away as she looked into Lee's concerned eyes. Then, she tore her gaze away from Lee as she bowed her head. She slowly broke down and allowed herself to cry without any suppression. She couldn't hold back any longer.

Lee looked at her even more concerned. He really didn't know what to do. But at times like these, he was sure that there was one thing that he could and should do – give his teammate a comforting hug.

"Just cry all you want Tenten-san… Don't hold back anything… You'll feel better afterwards."

Lee continued to whisper comforting words to his female teammate as she continued to cry. He rubbed her back as he hugged her tighter.

"_Why would she cry? I've never seen her cry… EVER! Well, only once when she got left out in the group mission of Team Gai and the Rookie Eight to support the Sand Siblings against a strong enemy… But, that's different from now…"_

"I… I hate him… I… I definitely… HATE him…" Tenten was continuously mumbling this.

"_Him? What does she mean HIM?"_

Lee scrunched his eyebrows and searched his mind for possible answers.

Soon, Team 7, 8 and 10 arrived. They were pretty far away so Lee wasn't able to see them plus he was too busy trying to soothe his female teammate. They also haven't noticed Lee and Tenten yet because they were all too busy trying to calm two other crying kunoichis down.

"O-Oi… S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered worriedly as he looked at Sakura. She's been crying for quite some time already.

"Ino…" Shikamaru sighed as he looked at his female teammate crying as well.

"S-Sasuke-kun… Huhuhu… How-sniff… How could he… How could he do this to me? Whaaaahahaha!" Ino complained as she continued to cry.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun…" Sakura whispered as she cried even harder.

"Oi!" Kiba said in disbelief. They were crying harder and harder as time passed by.

"S-Sakura-chan… I-Ino-chan…" Hinata whispered. She was worried too.

"Ino! There are a lot of other guys out there!" Chouji said.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! Like me!" Naruto said enthusiastically. This caused Sakura to cry EVEN HARDER.

"Idiot! You're making it worse!" Kiba scolded Naruto.

"At least I'm trying something! Unlike you!" Naruto yelled. They were about to fight it out but Shino stopped them.

"Fighting will not solve the problem at hand…"

"Urgh… Shino's right…" Kiba said as he turned away from Naruto.

Their attempts to comfort Ino and Sakura were cut short when they heard a loud shout. They all directed their attention towards the source of the noise.

"DON'T TELL ME!" Lee shouted as he looked at Tenten with disbelief. She finally stopped crying now and she was already sober. She just gave Lee the weirdest look she could possibly muster.

"Don't tell you what Lee?"

Lee remembered what Kakashi and Jiraiya told and SHOWED them in Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

"It's Lee… With Tenten." Naruto said.

"TENTEN?" Sakura and Ino chorused angrily.

"Is it me or is she crying as well?" Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah… Come to think of it, she is!" Kiba replied.

"Could it be… Because of Sasuke?" Ino said as her eyes lit up.

"Oh please let it be that!" Sakura whispered as she prayed to the heavens.

**

* * *

_Lee's CRAZY imagination:_**

_Sasuke: Tenten! Let's run away together!_

_Tenten: Oh Sasuke! Do you mean it?_

_Sasuke: Yes! I do…_

_Tenten: Oh Sasuke…_

_Sasuke: I love you more than anything in this world…_

_Tenten: Sasuke! (hugs Sasuke)_

_Sasuke: Oh Tenten…_

_Tenten: But what about our friends?_

_Sasuke: Forget about them… They're not important… You're all I need…_

_Tenten: Sasuke… You're so sweet…_

_Sasuke: I love you… My Tenten…_

_Tenten: I love you too… My Sasuke…_

_Sasuke: Meet me in front of the forbidden training grounds where our Chuunin exams were held…_

_Tenten: When?_

_Sasuke: Today… At noon…_

_Tenten: I understand…_

_Sasuke: Bring with you everything that you cherish…_

_Tenten: I see… What will you bring?_

_Sasuke: It doesn't really matter to me… As long as I have you… I am complete…_

_Tenten: Oh Sasuke…_

_**End of Lee's CRAZY imagination…**_

* * *

"Lee? Earth to Lee?" Tenten said as she waved a hand in front of Lee. He was so totally spaced out.

"I GET IT NOW!" Lee shouted as he began to REENACT what he imagined.

The rest of the Rookie Nine were wide-eyed at what they witnessed. After Lee finished his little 'drama scene', Tenten was planning to whack him on the head but he spoke immediately.

"DON'T WORRY! I WILL MAKE SASUKE-KUN KEEP HIS PROMISE!"

After Lee spoke, he disappeared. No doubt about it… He was off to find Sasuke.

"Damn it! Wait LEE!" Tenten yelled.

"_Damn it! I have enough problems to deal with!"_

Tenten was about to run after Lee but she was stopped by hand on her shoulder. She suddenly turned around to see Naruto and the others.

"Is it true?"

"Oh my…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Why that Sasuke-TEME! Making three girls cry!"

"I didn't know that he was such a lady killer…"

"Lady Killer is not the right term… It's playboy…"

"H-He's… U-Unbelievable…"

"Damn… I'm sorry to hear about that Tenten!"

Tenten blushed madly! She couldn't believe it! They thought what Lee said was real!

"_KAMI-SAMA! WHY! WHY?"_

"No! You guys got it wrong I-" Tenten began to explain but Kiba reminded her of something more important.

"Now Lee's gonna go tell Sasuke off and make him keep his promise…"

"_OH SNAP! LEE! What if he tells Sasuke that shit about eloping? And what if Sasuke thinks that I started that rumor? OH SHIT!"_

Tenten's face was as red as a tomato. She immediately ran away from the group of nosy ninjas.

They all just looked at her retreating back as she left. They were shocked.

"It's true then…" Shino whispered. Even someone like him was in disbelief.

"Did you see her expression? That means it was true!" Kiba yelled.

"Dattebayo? Sasuke really did ask her to elope with him!" Naruto yelled. This made Sakura faint.

"Hey! Forehead! He didn't elope with her in the end! Maybe he realized that she isn't the one for him!" Ino said as she jumped up and down happily.

"Honestly… You looked like you we're ready to die a few minutes ago… Troublesome…" Shikamaru whispered. As much as he hated to admit it, he was really worried about her.

"_Damn troublesome woman… Making me worry for nothing…" _Shikamaru thought as he walked away and headed home.

"What's his problem?" Ino asked the group as she looked at Shikamaru's back as he left.

**

* * *

**Neji continued to head back to the Hyuga mansion. He had his hands in his pockets and his head was bowed slightly as his eyes were darted on the floor.

"Hm? Hey… It's Neji…" Naruto said as he saw Neji walk towards him. He was heading home just like the rest of the Rookie Nine. He offered to walk Sakura home but she refused.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto greeted.

Neji stopped on his tracks and raised his head to look at Naruto.

"Hn…"

"Are you okay? You look like the world's about to end…"

"Hn…"

Naruto raised his eyebrow at him but then he suddenly gasped loudly when the realization hit him.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Oh… I see you've heard the news too… I'm sorry man…" Naruto looked at him apologetically.

"News? What news?" Neji asked as he scrunched his eye brows.

"What else? The one about Sasuke and Tenten!" Naruto stated bluntly.

Neji narrowed is eyes as he gritted his teeth. A few veins popped at the side of his eyes.

"I haven't heard yet… So tell me."

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter ten.**

How's the story so far? Tell me what you think. Praise and Criticism are equally accepted.

Check out my other stories if you guys have time.**  
**


	11. Fights

**Chapter Eleven: Fights**

Naruto struggled to get his head out of the wooden fence.

"OOOOUUUCCCCHHH!" Naruto kept on yelling in pain as he struggle to get out of the wooden plank. LOL!

"DATTEBAYO! IIITTTAAAIII (It hurts)!"

Soon, Naruto felt someone's hand on his shoulder and before he knew it, the wooden plank was smashed into pieces.

"How the hell did you manage to get your head stuck in there?"

Naruto raised his head to see none other than Kakashi.

"Iiitttteeee… It hurts!" Naruto complained as he rubbed his neck.

"Don't tell me that this is another one of your jokes…" Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto as if he was saying 'Have you gone nuts?'

"Iie Kakashi-sensei! It was all Neji's fault!"

_

* * *

_

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey Neji!" Naruto greeted._

_Neji stopped on his tracks and raised his head to look at Naruto._

"_Hn…"_

"_Are you okay? You look like the world's about to end…"_

"_Hn…"_

"_AAAHHH!"_

"_What?" Neji asked._

"_Oh… I see you've heard the news too… I'm sorry man…" Naruto looked at him apologetically._

"_News? What news?" Neji asked as he scrunched his eye brows._

"_What else? The one about Sasuke and Tenten!" Naruto stated bluntly._

_Neji narrowed is eyes as he gritted his teeth. A few veins popped at the side of his eyes._

"_I haven't heard yet… So tell me."_

"_Y-You seriously haven't heard?"_

"_I don't want to repeat myself…"_

_Neji glared at Naruto as he raised his hands up in defeat._

"_Ok! Ok! Sigh… Sasuke promised Tenten that he'd elope with her but then he stood her up in the end…"_

"_WHAT?"_

_Neji was emitting a murderous killing intent that was so intense it made Naruto quiver in fright._

"_W-Well… We heard it from Lee…"_

"_LEE?"_

_Neji was getting more and more angry… His Byakugan was slowly showing and he was emitting an even more intense killing intent._

"_Y-Yeah! H-He was with Tenten and she looked like she was crying…"_

"_She was CRYING?"_

"_Uh… Y-Yeah… And when we asked her about it…"_

_Naruto paused. He was trying to understand what was going on in Neji's mind._

_This made Neji rise his eye brow at him as if saying 'why the hell did you stop?'_

"_Well?"_

"_Oh… Right! When we asked her about it, she just blushed and then she ran away from us…"_

"_SHE DID WHAT?"_

"_O-Oi! Don't get mad at me! I have nothing to do with any of it!" Naruto said as he raised his hands in front of his face to cover it just in case Neji would suddenly, without warning punch him on the face._

"…"

"_O-Oi? Neji?"_

"…"

"_Neji? What's the matter?"_

"…"

_Naruto wasn't getting any response from the Hyuga prodigy. He was glaring at Naruto as if he was debating whether to beat the living lights out of him or not. Naruto didn't know what was with Neji but he was sure of one thing: He was FAR from pleased._

"_N-Neji? Oi? Neji?"_

"…"

"_H-Hey! A-Are you okay? Oi Neji!"_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"Then before I knew it, I was flying head first towards this fence because of Neji's Kaiten!" Naruto finished.

"Oh? I see… And how true is the 'Sasuke and Tenten eloping' thing?" Kakashi said as he sweat dropped. It was obviously made up. He knew Sasuke too well and he wouldn't bother himself with girls. Well, maybe he would especially with that girl from Gai's team but he would DEFINITELY NOT ask her or any other girl to elope with him! That was just too absurd!

"Well, at first we didn't want to believe it but when we asked Tenten about it, she blushed and ran away…

_

* * *

_

_(Flashback)_

"_DON'T WORRY! I WILL MAKE SASUKE-KUN KEEP HIS PROMISE!"_

_After Lee spoke, he disappeared. No doubt about it… He was off to find Sasuke._

"_Damn it! Wait LEE!" Tenten yelled._

"_Damn it! I have enough problems to deal with!"_ _Tenten thought._

_Tenten was about to run after Lee but she was stopped by hand on her shoulder. She suddenly turned around to see Naruto and the others._

"_Is it true?"_

"_Oh my…"_

"_I'm so sorry…"_

_"Why that Sasuke-TEME! Making three girls cry!"_

"_I didn't know that he was such a lady killer…"_

"_Lady Killer is not the right term… It's playboy…"_

"_H-He's… U-Unbelievable…"_

"_Damn… I'm sorry to hear about that Tenten!"_

_Tenten blushed madly! She couldn't believe it! They thought what Lee said was real! _

"_No! You guys got it wrong I-" Tenten began to explain but Kiba reminded her of something more important._

"_Now Lee's gonna go tell Sasuke off and make him keep his promise…"_

"_OH SNAP! LEE! What if he tells Sasuke that shit about eloping? And what if Sasuke thinks that I started that rumor? OH SHIT!" Tenten thought._

_Tenten's face was as red as a tomato. She immediately ran away from the group of nosy ninjas._

_They all just looked at her retreating back as she left. They were shocked._

"_It's true then…" Shino whispered. Even someone like him was in disbelief._

"_Did you see her expression? That means it was true!" Kiba yelled._

"_Dattebayo? Sasuke really did ask her to elope with him!" Naruto yelled. This made Sakura faint._

"_Hey! Forehead! He didn't elope with her in the end! Maybe he realized that she isn't the one for him!" Ino said as she jumped up and down happily._

_(End of Flashback)_

(AN: Just for the record, in case you guys didn't get it, Tenten blushed NOT because it was true but because she was embarrassed and because she remembered that Lee would tell Sasuke that crap when he saw him.)

* * *

"See Kakashi-sensei! I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth! I really am…"

Kakashi eyed Naruto suspiciously.

"Don't tell me you don't believe me!"

"Honestly, I don't…"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Alright… Alright… There's only one thing we can do to prove whether this 'elope' thing is true…"

"What?"

"Let's just go look for the root of this rumor and find out the truth ourselves…"

"And what's the root?"

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Baka… Not 'what'! Who…"

"Oh… Then who?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto in disbelief. Sometimes he was just too stupid!

"Sigh… Who else? Sasuke of course…"

"Oh! I get it!"

"Sigh… I'm supposed to meet him today at our training grounds…"

"WHAT? You're gonna train him again, aren't you? NO FAIR!"

"Naruto…"

"How could you Kakashi-sensei! Sniff… Sniff… How could you betray me!"

Naruto had tears forming in his eyes as he pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Naruto tiredly. He was after all, dealing with the number one hyperactive ninja of Konoha!

"Naruto… I'm just gonna help him a little with his Sharin-"

Kakashi was about to explain but then Naruto cut him off… Like always!

"A LIE! YOU TRAITOR!"

Kakashi sweat dropped at the pouting Naruto. There was no point in arguing with him…

"Sigh… Are you just gonna stand there and accuse me of being a 'traitor' all day or are we gonna look for Sasuke?"

Naruto crossed his arms together and pouted deeper.

"Hmp… Fine."

* * *

"_Damn it! Where the hell is Lee? Or Sasuke? I need to get to either of them first before they meet each other! This is such a crappy day! Lee is the stupidest idiot I've EVER MET!"_

Tenten continued to run around town furiously. Just when she thought this day couldn't get any worse, the universe proved her wrong AGAIN.

"Where are they?"

Tenten turned around a corner and almost bumped into someone.

"Whooopppss… Sorry I-"

She was about to apologize but she stopped when she saw who the person she almost bumped into was.

There, right in front of her, was a very VERY pissed Neji Hyuga glaring at her.

Tenten was taken aback a little but then she managed to regain her composure. She then glared back at the Hyuga prodigy. She was not ready to make peace with him… NO WAY… After what he told her?

"_Hmp… Who would be jealous of an unlucky idiot who was stupid enough to fall for a girl like you?"_

No chance…

Tenten rolled her eyes and started to walk away but then she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Let go." Tenten warned.

"No."

"Neji! LET. GO."

This time, Tenten was glaring at him.

"I won't…"

Tenten tugged her arm but to no avail.

"Urgh! What the hell do you want!"

"An explanation…"

"About what?"

"The news about you and the Uchiha eloping…"

Neji was gritting his teeth.

Tenten froze!

"_WHAT THE? How the hell did he know that? That only happened for like… What? An hour ago? And he already heard about it? THE HELL!"_

Tenten composed herself and raised her eye brow at the Hyuga prodigy. She was NOT going to act all 'sweet' and 'nice' with him unlike before! She still hasn't forgiven him and she was not yet ready to make peace with him. Not yet…

"What about it?"

"Just answer the question…"

Neji was getting more and more impatient.

"I'm not obliged to succumb to any of your demands!"

Tenten stubbornly replied as she looked at him impassively.

"So are you telling me that it's true?"

Neji narrowed his eyes at Tenten. Veins were slowly protruding from the sides of his eyes.

"What's it to you if it IS or if it is NOT?"

Tenten said as she rolled her eyes.

"I have the right to know!"

Neji yelled. This surprised Tenten a little. Neji was never the type who showed too much emotion but here he was, shouting at her. He was so mad and Tenten had no idea why. And because Tenten had no idea why, she decided to get angry as well.

"Says WHO?"

"Says ME!"

"And since when were YOU in charge of everything?"

"Who said anything about me being in charge of everything?"

"YOU!"

"And when did I say that?"

"You didn't say it! You IMPLIED it!"

"Oh yeah? WHEN?"

"Urgh! This is going no where! I have somewhere else to be! If that's all that you wanted to say then stop bothering me already! I have more important things to deal with…"

Neji's eyes grew big. He was taken aback by how Tenten was treating him. He slowly loosened his grip on Tenten's wrist and looked at the ground dejectedly. This made Tenten feel guilty.

"N-Neji… I-"

Neji suddenly raised his head back up to look Tenten in the eye. It was now Tenten's turn to be surprised. His eyes were so cold and emotionless.

"I see… I'll leave then."

Neji turned around. He now had his back to Tenten.

"Neji I-"

Before Tenten could finish her sentence, he disappeared.

Tenten stared at the empty space where Neji used to stand on. She slowly bowed her head to look at the ground sadly. She raised her right hand to her heart and squeezed her shirt.

"I-I… I didn't mean it…"

* * *

Shikamaru continued to walk around town heading no where in particular. His thoughts were being clouded by a certain bossy blonde haired girl by the name of Ino Yamanaka.

"_Damn it… Why do I even bother? Hmp… Crying endlessly… Acting like she was ready to die… And I was stupid enough to fall for it all! Sigh… And I thought I was supposed to be a genius…"_

Shikamaru continued to walk as he kicked a can of soda lying on the floor.

"_Why'd she have to like Sasuke anyway? What do all girls see in him?"_

Shikamaru pocketed his hands as he growled. He was still walking around aimlessly.

"_He's conceited, rude and a really cold bastard… So what if he's good looking? Looks aren't everything…"_

Shikamaru was slowly getting furious. Why? He had absolutely no idea…

Suddenly, he stopped on his tracks and hit himself on the head.

"You idiot! Why the hell are you thinking of HER and all of that CRAP anyway!"

Shikamaru continued to hit himself on the head but he stopped when he heard an oh-so familiar voice say his name.

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru slowly turned his head to look at the person who called him. He obviously knew who that person was. He just wished he was wrong…

"I heard you say you were thinking of a girl and some 'crap'… Who were you thinking of?"

Ino batted her eye lashes innocently at an annoyed Shikamaru.

"_Shikamaru is thinking of a girl ey? And he looked really bothered! Is he finally having a love life?"_

"What the hell do you want Ino?"

Shikamaru turned his back to her again and began to walk away from her hoping that she wouldn't follow him. Unfortunately for him, he knew Ino all too well and he knew that she'd pester him about what he said to no end until he finally told her whatever he thought of… But no matter what Ino would say and do, he will NOT tell her that SHE was the one he was thinking of…

"Oh come on! You know! I wanna know who the lucky girl is that got you thinking!"

Ino tugged his right sleeve. She was now walking beside Shikamaru and he did not like it one bit… Or may be he did… :-)

"It's nothing Ino…"

"Oh come on! I heard you! You looked pretty bothered to me! Just tell me… If it's a problem of the heart, I can help you anytime!" Ino said as she winked at him and made a peace sign with her right hand. This made Shikamaru growl.

"_Damn it… Why does she have to act all cute? Troublesome woman!"_

"I told you Ino… It's nothing… And if ever there is something, I don't wanna talk about it ESPECIALLY to you…"

Ino stopped on her tracks to look at Shikamaru as he continued to walk. She was taken aback by his coldness towards her.

Shikamaru realized that Ino was no longer following him. He turned around and saw her looking at him with a little hurt in her eyes.

"Why don't you wanna talk to me about it?"

"Sigh… It's not that…"

Shikamaru was looking at the ground guiltily as he rubbed his neck.

"Then what is it?"

Ino marched up towards Shikamaru as glared at him.

"_Damn it Ino! What do you want from me? I can't tell you that you were the one I was thinking of!"_

"Well?"

"Sigh… I was…"

Shikamaru was starting to panic. His mind was going berserk! He had to think of an excuse and fast!

"You were what? Who were you thinking of?"

Ino was getting more and more impatient. She was, after all, the biggest gossip in town. If something was new in someone's love life, she had to know!

"I was…"

"You were?"

"I was… I was thinking of TENTEN!"

"Gasp!"

Ino looked at Shikamaru in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you like Tenten?"

"What? I never said that!"

"I know… But you were thinking of her! Why else would you think of her! YOU LIKE HER!"

Ino was jumping up and down as she giggled every once in a while.

"_Troublesome… I don't want to be involved in any of the SASUKE-TENTEN-NEJI fiasco! Having her to deal with is enough. I don't want to have two angry prodigies after my head."_

Ino was still screaming her head off. She still couldn't believe the latest gossip she heard.

"Ino…"

"Shikamaru and Tenten… It sounds good!"

"Ino!"

"Oh my! You two do look good together!"

Ino was looking far away daydreaming.

"Ino!"

"How are you gonna tell her how you feel?"

"INO!"

Shikamaru was getting frustrated.

"Oh! And I don't think you have to deal with Sasuke-kun anymore. I'll take care of him for you."

Ino was smiling as she continued to daydream. This time it was about her and Sasuke's wedding.

Shikamaru grunted. He really hated it when Ino talked about Sasuke! It made him want to barf.

"We can have a double wedding! Me and Sasuke… You and Tenten! That would be so cute!"

"_That's the last draw…"_

Shikamaru pulled Ino by her wrist towards him. Her body crashed onto his.

"What the? Shikam-"

Ino was cut off by Shikamaru's lips on hers. Ino's eyes grew big.

It only lasted for about two seconds. Shikamaru pulled away almost immediately as he tried to suppress a blush. He didn't know what came over him! He didn't know what to do… He was looking anywhere but Ino.

"I… I…"

His brain couldn't process any excuse… Or any plan on what to so next! He was bRAIN DEAD! So he did the first thing that came to his mind: RUN!

POOF!

Before Ino knew it, Shikamaru disappeared.

She stood there still dumbfounded looking at the empty space where Shikamaru stood.

"_H-He… He kissed me…"_

* * *

Lee jumped from one tree to another.

"Where could Sasuke-kun be? He wasn't in town… So he's probably training somewhere…."

Lee continued to search for Sasuke but he suddenly stopped when he saw someone familiar heading his way.

"Neji!"

Lee continued to look at Neji as he slowly jumped from one tree to another with his head bowed down and his hands were draped limply on his sides.

"Huh? What's wrong with him…"

Soon, Neji landed on a tree right in front of Lee.

"Neji I-"

Neji ignored Lee's calls. He simply sped up to get the hell away from him.

"Neji! Hey! Wait! I-"

Lee was about to follow him to ask what was wrong but then the ground underneath him started to shake. It was accompanied by loud exploding and crashing sounds. Lee crouched down and held on to a tree branch to avoid falling off of the tree.

"_An earthquake?"_

After the ground stopped shaking, Lee looked back to where Neji used to be. He was gone and no where to be seen. Lee slowly stood up as he continued to look towards where Neji was headed to.

"Neji… I wonder what's wrong with him…"

Lee jumped off the tree and landed on the ground. He was about to head to where Neji disappeared to but then the ground began to shake yet again. The shaking was still accompanied by loud exploding and crashing sounds. This made Lee crouch down as he held on to the ground. When the shaking stopped, he decided to go to where to shaking was originating from. Before he left, he looked towards the direction where Neji disappeared to.

"Sigh… I probably won't be able to find Neji anyway…"

Lee then jumped back on a tree and headed towards the source of the 'earthquake'.

Not soon after, he arrived at a familiar training ground. It was familiar to him because he usually went here when he wanted to get a glimpse of his wonderful Sakura…

(AN: That almost made me barf…)

"_This is Team 7's training grounds…"_

Lee's eyes then landed on the person training on one side of the clearing.

"CHIDORI!"

Lee smiled triumphantly.

"I finally found you… Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

End of chapter eleven.

Thank you for constantly supporting this story. A review will also be very much appreciated.

Oh and do check out my other stories if you have time.**  
**


	12. Misunderstanding

**Chapter Twelve: Misunderstanding**

Lee was about to jumped off the tree when he saw two new figures arrive at the clearing. One of them was running towards the Uchiha prodigy as if his life depended on it while the other was calmly walking towards Sasuke while closing an oh-so familiar book and then placing it back to his pouch.

"Naruto-kun… And Kakashi-sensei…"

Lee decided to stay hidden in the trees a while longer to see what the two new comers wanted from the Uchiha genius.

"Oi! Teme!" Naruto yelled as he raised his right fist right in front of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke simply glared at him. His eyes were showing irritation and confusion at the same time. What was it he did this time that made Naruto act like a complete moron? But then again, he always was a moron from day one.

Sasuke directed his attention from the pissed Naruto to the tired looking Kakashi.

"What is it this time?"

Kakashi simply sighed as he scratched the back of his head. He was about to speak but Naruto beat him to it.

"TEME! Who the hell do you think you are to do such a terrible thing to Tenten?"

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted and his glare intensified but you could see that he was absolutely clueless. He had no idea what the hell Naruto was accusing him of.

"What the hell are you saying idiot?"

Kakashi simply sighed again. He was doing that often whenever Naruto and Sasuke were at it. He calmly placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Calm down Naruto. Don't accuse Sasuke yet. You don't have any physical evidence to prove your claim. And besides, you shouldn't judge him without hearing his side first."

Naruto looked at Kakashi dejectedly.

"Now you're taking his side? Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi simply sighed once again.

"Yare Yare…"

Sasuke watched the two with growing curiosity. He definitely couldn't understand what the hell they were talking about. And since they weren't telling him anything, that would mean he'd still need to ask them.

Sasuke pondered on whether he should ask what ever Naruto was accusing him of or not. If he asked, it would only mean another added problem to his currently peaceful life which could and would result to headache. But if he didn't ask, it would bother him endlessly.

Sasuke directed his attention towards Kakashi. It would be best if he was the one he would ask since Naruto would certainly be against him on whatever the agenda was.

"Why don't you just tell me whatever the hell it is so that I we can start training already."

Kakashi looked from an emoting Naruto to a pissed Sasuke.

"It's quite simple Sasuke. We just need you to approve or deny a certain rumor that's been spreading around Konoha."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Since when was he the main topic of rumors?

"What is it?"

Kakashi was about to explain but then Naruto beat him to it again.

"You stood Tenten up!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. He had no plans whatsoever to meet with the kunoichi so how the hell was he supposed to stand her up? Sasuke didn't know what to say so he just went with the first thing his mind came up with.

"Is your microscopic brain malfunctioning or something?"

"Why you-"

Naruto was about to lunge himself at Sasuke but then Kakashi managed to hold his shirt and rise him two feet up the ground.

Naruto wailed and screamed like a little kid telling Kakashi to let him down.

"I'll only put you down when you've finally calmed down."

Naruto slowly relaxed. He crossed his arms and pouted.

Kakashi slowly place the hyperactive ninja back down on the ground.

"Now, I think it would be better if I do all the talking Naruto." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke simply looked at Kakashi and raised his eyebrow at him. He didn't have all day to play around with them.

"Well?"

"Sigh… Naruto said that they overhead Lee and Tenten talking about how you stood her up after promising her that you'd elope with her…"

Sasuke was dumbfounded, speechless, flabbergasted, stunned… The expression he had on while looking at Kakashi was enough to voice out exactly what he wanted to say. Sasuke had a 'what-in-the-freaking-world-are-you-talking-about-and-where-the-hell-did-you-hear-such-a-stupid-thing' look.

Kakashi simply sighed.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't believe it at all. I just heard it from Naruto."

Sasuke directed his attention towards Naruto but this time he was no longer shocked, he was glaring at Naruto to no end. If looks could kill, Naruto would be dead.

"What? Don't tell me you're denying it! We all witnessed it!" Naruto yelled.

"We?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow. His gaze shifted from Naruto to Kakashi and back to Naruto.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan, Shikamaru's team and Kiba's team! We overheard Tenten and Lee talking about it!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. So they all saw whatever scene that was and believed it to be true?

"_So right now, that rumor is spreading like an incurable disease all over Konoha?_

Sasuke breathed in and out slowly to calm himself down.

"Where's Tenten?"

"Don't get near her!" Naruto yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"You've already hurt her enough! Not only her! You made Sakura-chan and Ino cry to!"

Sasuke simply ignored Naruto and directed his attention to Kakashi. Kakashi simply shrugged. How was hr supposed to know where Tenten was?

Sasuke took one last deep breath and began to walk.

"I'm leaving."

Naruto immediately blocked hi path.

"Oh no! There's no way I'm letting you near her!"

Sasuke simply gave Naruto a look that said 'don't-you-get-it-you-blockhead?'.

"Since that microscopic brain of yours can't grasp anything, I did NOT ask Tenten to elope with me nor did I even ask her to meet me anywhere."

Naruto simply shook his head and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke once more.

"A LIE!"

Somewhere in the trees, Lee was getting confused.

"So if Sasuke-kun didn't ask her to elope with him… Why was Tenten crying? She was referring to a 'he' back then…"

_"I-I-I… I hate him… I… I definitely… HATE him…"_

Lee paused to think.

"If that 'him' isn't Sasuke-kun… Then who?"

Lee looked back towards the three figures in the clearing.

Sasuke was in the verge of snapping. Naruto refused to believe anything he was saying. And what pissed him off the most was Naruto's never ending accusations and bath mouthing of his character.

Just a few seconds before Sasuke was ready to beat the living day lights out of Naruto, Kakashi appeared beside both of them and restrained them by placing a hand on each Genin's shoulder.

"Stop it both of you."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke then Naruto.

"Naruto… What Sasuke's telling is the truth."

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows at Kakashi.

"Why do you keep on taking his side?"

"That's because I'm right! Baka!" Sasuke angrily stated.

Naruto lunged towards Sasuke but Kakashi's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Naruto. Whatever this messy gossip is about it isn't true. It's probably just a misunderstanding."

"But Kakashi-sensei! You weren't there! You didn't see the whole scene!" Naruto argued.

Kakashi simply sighed once more. There was no resolving this conflict unless all people involved were to talk it over.

"Why don't you two look for Tenten and asked her yourselves? That would solve everything…" Kakashi calmly said.

"There's no way Tenten would want to speak to him!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Sasuke again. This earned him a glare from the Uchiha prodigy.

"That's the only way to finally figure this whole thing out. And besides, you two aren't the only ones who'll look for her. You've got one more to accompany you. Isn't that right?" Kakashi said as he tilted his held towards a certain direction.

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows at Kakashi while Sasuke looked around for whoever Kakashi was referring to.

After a few seconds, rustling of leaves was heard followed by a green figure landing onto the ground.

"As expected Kakashi-sensei…"

Rock Lee walked towards the trio with a smile on his face.

"Lee!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Konoha's Green Beast. He quickly grabbed Lee's arm and dragged him quickly towards Sasuke and Kakashi's direction.

"Now I have proof!" Naruto smiled cheekily as he pointed at Lee.

"Why don't you tell them the whole story Lee?"

Lee looked from an excited Naruto, a tired looking Kakashi and an impatient Sasuke. This made him sigh.

"It's all just a misunderstanding…" Lee admitted.

Naruto's eyes popped. He was so sure that this whole argument was in the bag with Lee there but why was it that Lee wasn't supporting his side?

"NANI?" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

Kakashi sighed yet again and Sasuke simply rolled his eyes. They both knew that none of it was true.

"B-But! But!" Naruto stared in disbelief at Lee.

"I need to go find Tenten now…" Lee simply stated.

"I need to ask her a few things…"

Lee turned around and was about to walk when he heard Sasuke call out to him.

"I'm coming to."

Lee looked hesitant at first but then allowed him to come nonetheless. Lee looked at Naruto and Kakashi to see if they wanted to come as well but Naruto was too shocked to even realize what was happening and Kakashi already had an orange book in front of his face as if saying 'this has nothing to do with me'.

Having left with no other choice, Lee simply sighed and began to walk out of the clearing with Sasuke in tow.

* * *

Neji had enough of massacring the trees so he decided to just stay in his room in the Hyuga mansion and sulk the day away.

He was sitting on a large oak chair staring out the window and looking at nothing in particular. His room had a wonderful view of the mansions garden and it eased him to see such beautiful scenery. But it would take more than that to alleviate the Hyuga prodigy of his misery.

He was really taken aback by Tenten's sudden outburst. She was always the kind one. She always wanted what was best for everybody even up to the point that she'd swallow her own pride. He was usually the one who did outbursts and not her. He was usually the one who does the shouting and not Tenten. So for Neji, seeing that new side of Tenten was stunning.

_

* * *

_

_(Flashback)_

"I'm not obliged to succumb to any of your demands!"

Tenten stubbornly replied as she looked at him impassively.

"So are you telling me that it's true?"

Neji narrowed his eyes at Tenten. Veins were slowly protruding from the sides of his eyes.

"What's it to you if it IS or if it is NOT?"

Tenten said as she rolled her eyes.

"I have the right to know!"

Neji yelled. This surprised Tenten a little. Neji was never the type who showed too much emotion but here he was, shouting at her. He was so mad and Tenten had no idea why. And because Tenten had no idea why, she decided to get angry as well.

"Says WHO?"

"Says ME!"

"And since when were YOU in charge of everything?"

"Who said anything about me being in charge of everything?"

"YOU!"

"And when did I say that?"

"You didn't say it! You IMPLIED it!"

"Oh yeah? WHEN?"

"Urgh! This is going no where! I have somewhere else to be! If that's all that you wanted to say then stop bothering me already! I have more important things to deal with…"

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Neji stood up from the chair and headed to his bed. He was exhausted. Not physically but mentally. He has never felt this exhausted ever in his life even though he would exert himself over the limit he would still be fine. This was all so knew to him.

He stared at the ceiling and continued to ponder whether or not he should apologize to Tenten.

When the word 'apologize' came to his mind, his blood boiled in anger.

He immediately sat up and scrunched his eyebrows and glared at the marble floor.

"Why the hell should I say sorry? I didn't do anything wrong!"

Neji plopped back down on the bed and his eyes met with the plain white ceiling.

"There's no way I'm saying sorry… It's her fault! She should say sorry!"

Neji turned to the side and crossed his arms. There was no way he would apologize. No way in hell.

* * *

Tenten continued to stare at the ceiling some more. She's been doing that for quite sometime already - just lying down on her bed and staring at nothing in particular. She was reflecting on her life for the past few days and she realized that all her troubles started with that bet Lee and Neji made on who would be the first to see her with her hair down.

If only they hadn't done that then maybe at this very moment, she would be training with Neji – feeling her muscles tense up, hearing the sound of metal again metal, watching Neji deflect all her attacks and simply just being back to how everything was. She wasn't good at dealing with problems specially problems concerning Neji. She never really got into any serious fight with him. This would probably be the first. And she didn't have even the slightest clue of what to do to fix it.

She rolled on her bed and hugged the pillow closer to her body, hiding her face under it in the process. Everything was falling apart and all she could do was watch it all crumble.

Maybe if she would just talk to Neji and tell him she's sorry… Maybe that would solve everything. But she was sick of always being the one to apologize. She was always the one to do the first move when it came to making up after fights. She would say sorry and he would accept not even bothering to say sorry as well.

"Come to think of it, I've never really heard him say sorry ever…"

Tenten continued to reminisce from her academy days with Neji, through her training sessions with him, then to the Chuunin exams then to their present state now. Never did she hear him apologize to her or to anyone. She was determined. This time, it was Neji who should apologize first.

He eyes filled with determination as she nodded her head and balled her fists. But her determination slowly faded when she pondered on the reality of things.

"Who am I kidding? Neji will never say sorry… In the end, I'll end up saying sorry once more… Sigh…"

Tenten was about to think about things some more when she heard her doorbell ring. She didn't know why but her heart skipped a beat right after she heard the ring.

She immediately sat up and swallowed the lump that was building in her throat. She slowly stood up and made her way out of her room. She went down the stairs, past the kitchen, into the living room then finally, just a few feet away from the door. She took a deep breath then exhaled it. She checked her appearance on the mirror to make sure she had her buns on already. She took a deep breath once more and opened the door. She was shocked to see non other than the infamous Sasuke Uchiha at her doorstep.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Tenten…"

* * *

Shikamaru sighed once more as he scratched his head. He was doing his favorite hobby – looking at clouds. When people ask him why he did it, he said because watching the clouds relaxed him and that it helped him forget about the different problems that build up in his life. It never failed him before. Watching the sky and observing the clouds always managed to ease his mind. But like they say, there's always a first time for everything.

Shikamaru shifted to another position on the soft, green grass for the umpteenth time. He was bent on trying his best to ease his mind but a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed kunoichi just wouldn't allow his mind to be at piece.

Shikamaru annoyingly scratched his head as he shifted into yet another position.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

Shikamaru was so deep in thought that he didn't sense the person coming up to him.

"Hey…"

Shikamaru practically jumped. He immediately turned around to see the owner of the voice.

"Wow… I never seem to surprise you no matter what I do but now that I actually don't exert any effort to, I managed to!"

The person plopped down right beside Shikamaru and heard him sigh.

"So? What's on your mind that got you so distracted that you let your guard fall?"

Shikamaru simply sighed and turned away from his companion.

"It's nothing Chouji… Nothing at all…"

Chouji opened the bag of chips he had clipped under his arm and began munching on the delicious, crunchy treat.

"We've known each other since we were kids Shikamaru… You can't lie to me. It's so obvious that there's something bothering you…" Chouji said in between munches.

"Like I said Chouji, it's nothing…"

Chouji stopped munching on his chips to stare at Shikamaru's back.

"Is it so private that you can't even tell your best friend about it?"

Shikamaru let out a sigh. Chouji was at his 'best friends' mode again and he was sure that he would pester him about whatever was bothering him to no end until he would finally tell him.

Shikamaru turned to face the sky once more.

"If I told you, it'll only make things troublesome for you…"

Chouji was now continuing his assault on the bag of potato chips.

"That's what best friends are for… At least we'd be troubled by whatever it is together."

Chouji gave Shikamaru an approving smile.

Shikamaru simply sighed and muttered a 'troublesome' before he began to relay his problem to Chouji.

* * *

**End of chapter twelve.**

Leave a review and tell me what you think.

Till next time!

Oh, and do check out my other stories if you have time.


	13. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 13: Questions and Answers**

Neji lay helplessly on his bed still staring at the ceiling. It seemed to him as if days have already passed by. He glanced at the clock and it read 3:45 pm. He's been lying down the whole day already and he still didn't have any plans to get up and leave. He was still too exhausted – not physically but emotionally.

Neji glanced towards his opened window and watched as a smooth and gentle breeze made his curtain gracefully sway and dance. This reminded him of Tenten – how graceful she was during combat. She was so graceful that it would seem as if she was dancing – dancing to the sound of clashing metal, breaking trees and exploding surroundings. It was as if she made fighting so beautiful, so delicate and so elegant.

Neji's thoughts were cut short when he heard a knock on his door. He immediately sat up and felt a different kind of rush in his body. It was as if his adrenaline was pumping so hard and his blood was flowing really fast throughout his body. He swallowed a lump on his throat as his thoughts began to wonder.

"_Is it Tenten?"_

The knock was heard again. This time, a little bit louder. Neji slowly stood up from his bed and slowly headed towards the door. Every second that passed seemed like hours and it was agonizing for him. The suspense of knowing whoever was behind the door was killing him yet, in a weird way, he found himself scared of finding out.

When a third knock was heard, Neji grasped the knob and turned it slowly. He felt his heart beating so fast that it could pop out of his chest any moment now.

When he managed to fully open the door to reveal his visitor, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. The person standing before his bedroom door was someone he never would have imagined would visit him in his room. If he was needed by that person, he would just be summoned by someone. This was certainly unexpected.

"Hiashi-sama?"

"Ah, so you finally open the door."

Neji bowed slightly to show his respect towards the Hyuga clan leader.

"I'm sorry, I was… Preoccupied with something…"

Hiashi raised his eyebrow at the young Hyuga prodigy as he turned his back towards him.

"Follow me."

Neji raised his head from the bow. His eyes showed curiosity and worry. What in the world could Hiashi want from him that he himself would personally come to him?

Neji doubtfully went out of his room and closed the door. He paused to look at Hiashi's retreating back and began to follow him. He was sure that whatever it was that Hiashi needed to tell him was very important.

* * *

Tenten tried her best to mask her shock but unfortunately it got the best of her.

"W-What are you doing here?"

Sasuke let himself in Tenten's apartment. This made Tenten glare daggers at his back.

"I'm here to ask you some questions…" Sasuke coolly replied as he turned to face Tenten.

"I don't remember letting you in."

Tenten was still holding the door open as if saying 'The door is open. Now leave."

This made Sasuke raise his eyebrow at her. A girl was telling him to leave? That was definitely new.

"And how did you even know where I live?" Tenten's voice was sounding more and more frustrated.

Sasuke smirked a little. Even though everything was so new to him, he still found the situation funny.

"Stop smirking and answer my question." Tenten demanded. She still refused to close the door.

"Lee took me here."

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

"We're here Sasuke-kun. This is Tenten's house." Lee stated.

Sasuke nodded slowly as he headed towards the door but immediately stopped when he noticed that Lee wasn't following him.

Sasuke tilted his head towards Lee.

"You're not coming?'

"I really do want to get to the bottom of all of this but I feel as if you need to talk to Tenten-san alone."

Sasuke turned around to face Lee.

Lee smiled at him.

"I don't want to get in the way. So go on, talk to her. I'll just go stroll around Konoha and train or something."

Sasuke didn't know what to say so he decided on just nodding at Konoha's beautiful green beast.

"I'll see you then!" Lee shouted and waved at the Uchiha prodigy as he ran away from Tenten's house.

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"Lee? Why that little-" Tenten stopped herself before saying anything bad about her teammate. Instead, she decided to channel all her anger at the Uchiha. After all, he was mostly the one to blame for a lot of things.

"What do you want anyway?"

Sasuke pocketed both of his hands.

"Like I said, I'm here to ask you a few ques-"

"About what?" Tenten cut him off.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Tenten once again but this time, in slight annoyance.

"Does the word 'elope' ring a bell?"

Tenten's eyes slowly widened as he mouth slightly opened.

DAMN.

Realization just dawned on her; Lee was the one who made up that whole thing about her and Sasuke eloping… AND… He was the one who directed Sasuke to her house. Which would only mean one thing: Sasuke already knows about the elope scandal!

DOUBLE DAMN.

Sasuke's annoyed eyebrow disappeared as he smirked slightly.

"Well? Care to explain?"

Tenten stayed rooted on the spot still holding the door open. She could not and would not believe this was happening. Why oh why did Sasuke have to confront her about this? What was she supposed to say? She had a fight with Neji and she was crying and Lee concluded that it was Sasuke who made her cry because he refused to elope with her? That was ridiculous! Who the hell would believe that crap? And besides, she didn't want to unveil her personal life to him! No way in hell!

Tenten heard Sasuke sigh in an amused way.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna start talking? I don't have all day you know… You can't keep me here forever."

Sasuke smirked after he spoke. This made Tenten snap out of her shock.

"Put a sock in it Uchiha. I'm not the one who brought you here and I most definitely don't want to keep you here so leave if you must… No… Actually, I would appreciate it very much of you would leave now."

Tenten tilted her head towards the opened door motioning Sasuke to leave.

Sasuke sighed as he headed towards one of Tenten's sofas.

"How can I leave when you haven't even answered my question?"

"What do you think you're doing now?" Tenten said in disbelief as she watched Sasuke sit on one of her sofas.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as her innocently.

"Making myself comfortable…"

Tenten released an irritated sighed.

"I don't remember telling you that you could!"

"I didn't feel like waiting for you to tell me to do so…" Sasuke said as he leaned comfortably on the sofa.

"Just tell me the whole thing. You owe me an explanation anyway." Sasuke demanded as he closed his eyes.

Tenten closed her eyes as she inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply. When Sasuke heard her breaths, he opened his eyes to glance at her. She was really getting pissed. He could tell. It was taking all of her self-control not to go berserk. She was an odd one indeed. Never had a girl ever asked him to leave her home nor did they ever be irritated just by the mere presence of him. She was definitely different. And though Sasuke would hate to admit it, he was starting to like how she treats him.

Tenten slowly closed the door of her apartment and headed towards the other sofa in front of the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise – yet again, another weird gesture from Konoha's weapons mistress. If this were Ino or Sakura or any other girl, they would have sat beside him and would most definitely invade his personal space. She was weird. And oddly enough, he liked it.

"Fine. I'll answer all of your questions but on one condition."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in curiosity. He seemed to be doing that gesture a lot.

"What?"

"You leave right after."

K.O.!

Sasuke's pride acquired a fatal hit. He tried his best to hide his surprise at the condition she had given him. What did he ever do to her that made her want to get him out of her hands as fast as possible?

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted as he folded his arms.

"Alright… First question… Why do you hate me so much?"

* * *

"And that's the whole story…"

Shikamaru glanced at Chouji looking for whatever reaction was on his face and awaiting whatever violent verbal or physical abuses he would get from his best friend. But he was surprised to see that his faced remained neutral and his body seemed relax. This made Shikamaru's mind go haywire.

"_I just told him I like Ino and relayed to him everything on how I started to like her and how I kissed her the other day and this is all the reaction I get?"_

Chouji sighed as he continued to munch on his chips once again. Not being able to take his indifference, Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Well? Aren't you gonna tell me something? Scold me? Hit me? Anything?"

Chouji continued to ignore Shikamaru making him all the more anxious. He liked it better when Chouji would vent his anger and emotions out on him instead of being unresponsive and uncaring.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru yelled in frustration.

This made Chouji stop munching on his chips. He had a serious expression on his face as he turned his head towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru patiently waited for whatever Chouji was planning on doing.

And then, all of a sudden, Chouji sighed as he smiled widely.

Shikamaru blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you're going to ridicule me about this whole thing…"

Chouji laughed a little.

"Of course I will!"

Shikamaru blushed into a deeper shade of red.

"Oh! Look! You're blushing! That is so not you!" Chouji laughed and teased as he poked Shikamaru's arm.

Shikamaru snapped his tomato-colored head towards Chouji.

"Oh would you just shut up!"

"Aww… Shikamaru's mad… Do you want me to call Ino so that you'd be happy again?" Chouji said as he burst into fits of laughter and giggles.

Shikamaru's ears released smoke because of embarrassment and anger.

All of a sudden, Chouji started yelling.

"SHIKAMARU'S IN LOVE WITH INO! SHIKAMARU'S IN LOVE WI-UMPH!"

Shikamaru immediately placed his hand over Chouji's mouth. Sure they were in a quite secluded place but what if someone heard?

"Chouji! Damn it!"

Chouji couldn't contain his laughter as he pointed towards Shikamaru's bright red face. Shikamaru was definitely acting out of character! Chouji's laughter slowly died down as he wiped his tears. He was laughing so hard his stomach was starting to ache. He glanced at Shikamaru and smiled at his form. He was sulking and his face was still slightly red from his teasing.

"I was kidding!" Chouji explained.

"Hmp… Whatever…" Shikamaru replied still sulking.

Chouji looked at the sky and admired the birds that flew above them both.

"Oh… And Shikamaru?"

"What!" Shikamaru replied annoyingly.

This made Chouji smile.

"Just for the record…" Chouji began as he faced his best friend.

Shikamaru glanced at Chouji from the corner of his eyes.

"I always knew you liked her…"

* * *

(Tenten and Sasuke's side)

"W-What? Excuse me?" Tenten stuttered at Sasuke's question.

"I don't think I have to repeat myself. You heard me perfectly the first time…" Sasuke said as he leaned comfortably on the couch.

"W-Wait!" Tenten raised her right hand in front of her. She had to admit, that question definitely caught her off guard.

"I thought we're hear to talk about that whole 'elope' fiasco? Why are you asking me this?" Tenten continued as she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't remember agreeing to only sticking to that issue…" Sasuke replied as he narrowed his eyes.

"But that issue is all we need to talk about." Tenten answered as she brought her right hand back down to her lap. Her eyes were still narrowed.

"You promised to answer all my questions as long as I leave right after, remember?" Sasuke said irritated.

"Yeah but-"

Sasuke immediately cut Tenten off.

"So that means you have to answer them. Otherwise, I won't leave." Sasuke concluded as he folded his arms on his chest.

"W-What?" Tenten said as she looked at Sasuke incredulously.

"I never agreed to answer things that are unrelated to what we really need to discuss!"

"But you never disagreed to them either…" Sasuke said as he looked at Tenten with the 'you know I'm right' look.

"All you agreed to is that you'd answer all my questions. You gave no limitations whatsoever on what I am allowed to ask and what I'm not allowed to ask. In return, I promised to leave your house the moment I find your answers satisfactory to all of my questions…" Sasuke said coolly.

Tenten raised her hands up again in a gesture that said 'stop'. Her eyes were closed as if she was trying to concentrate hard.

"Ok…" Tenten began as she opened her eyes.

"First of all, I didn't know you could actually talk that much."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her for the comment.

"Second of all, yes, I agreed to answer all your questions because I thought that all they would only concern matters that were related to the stupid rumor, which, by the way, was caused by Lee…" Tenten paused as she raised her eyebrows at Sasuke.

Sasuke was a bit surprised to hear that Lee had caused the rumor but his face was able to remain indifferent.

"And third of all, why do you want to know the answer to that question?"

Tenten brought her hand back down and narrowed her eyes curiously at the Uchiha prodigy.

Sasuke sighed slightly.

"First of all, I can talk as long as I want whenever I want." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes coolly.

"Second of all, it's not my fault you failed to analyze what you got yourself into. You agreed to it and that's the bottom line." Sasuke opened his eyes to glare at Tenten.

Tenten opened her mouth to retaliate but Sasuke cut her off.

"Third of all, what's it to you if I want to know the answer to that question? What I also want to know is why you don't want to answer it. You seem very at ease whenever you show your hatred towards me. So why won't you answer a simple question?" Sasuke paused as he looked at Tenten's speechless form.

Tenten opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again not knowing what to say.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her reaction.

"You DON'T want to answer it or you CAN'T answer it?"

Tenten sighed as she rolled her eyes. She then looked directly into Sasuke's eyes.

"Fine. You win."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her.

"You're right…" Tenten began.

"I can't answer it… Want to know why?" Tenten paused. Sasuke simply continued to look at her patiently awaiting her next statement.

"The answer is simple… I don't know why I hate… No… I don't know why I DISLIKE you…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"How can you hate or dislike someone without knowing the reason?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"How am I supposed to know?" Tenten said as she leaned back on her chair and raised her eyebrows.

"All I know is that I just don't like you…" Tenten said as she shrugged.

K.O!

Yet another blow to the Uchiha's ego…

Sasuke felt a bit of anger boil up in him. He opened his mouth to retaliate but then he decided otherwise. He closed his mouth and nodded.

"Very well then…" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and stood up from the couch.

"That's all I wanted to know…"

Tenten's eyes widened a bit.

"Wait… Where are you going?" Tenten said as she herself stood up from the couch.

"I haven't even explained to you about the-"

"No need…" Sasuke cut her off as he headed for the door.

Tenten narrowed her eyes confused.

When Sasuke's hand was on the door knob, he stopped for a bit.

"I figure the whole thing out the moment you said the part about Lee causing it."

"But I haven't-"

Before Tenten could finish her protest, the door slammed shut and Sasuke was out of the house.

"I haven't even explained everything…"

Tenten's shoulders drooped as she sat back down to the couch.

"He's gone…" Tenten stared at the spot where Sasuke sat blankly.

* * *

(Neji's side)

"Take a seat…" Hiashi told Neji as he gesture his hand to the empty chair positioned in front of him. Hiashi was sitting on a chair comfortably with some tea and biscuits prepared on the table in front of him.

Neji's eyes narrowed a bit in curiosity but he accepted the offer nonetheless. After Neji settled down on the chair, an uncomfortable silence enveloped them.

Hiashi was casually pouring tea for himself. When he was about to pour some into Neji's cup, Neji interrupted him.

"Let me do it Hiashi-sama…"

Neji took the pot and poured some tea into his empty cup. He placed the pot back slowly onto the table and looked at Hiashi once more awaiting whatever message or order he had to say. But unfortunately, Hiashi remained quiet. He simply sipped his tea and glanced at the wonderful scenery before him – the Hyuga mansion's garden.

Neji, unable to take the silence, cleared his throat.

"Is there a problem Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked preparing himself for the worst.

Hiashi took one more sip of his tea and then turned his head to look at his nephew.

"Isn't that what I am supposed to ask you?"

Neji's eyes grew a bit in surprise but he immediately masked it with indifference.

"I beg your pardon, Hiashi-sama?"

Neji didn't quite understand what Hiashi was talking about but he already had quite a small idea on where Hiashi was heading to and what this whole talk was about.

"You've been acting strange lately… Is there anything you need to tell me?" Hiashi asked as he looked at Neji straight in the eye.

Neji looked down at his tea. He picked the cup with his right hand and slowly drank a mouthful. He swallowed the sweet honey flavored tea and brought his cup back down. He looked at Hiashi once more in the eyes.

"It's nothing Hiashi-sama… I'm sorry for troubling you…"

Hiashi slightly raised an eyebrow at his nephew's answer. He then took a sip of his own tea as he closed his eyes.

"Surely it can't be nothing… You've been bothered by something for quite sometime already…" Hiashi paused to look at Neji straight in the eyes as well as he paced his tea cup back to the table. Neji, however, still remained indifferent.

"Not only that…" Hiashi began once more.

"You've locked yourself in your room for quite sometime already… You haven't eaten any meal yet… And you didn't get up early to train today…" Hiashi paused to study Neji's reaction but he was still met with Neji's calm and indifferent face. Hiashi drank what was left of his tea. When his tea cup was empty, he reached for the pot to refill it again.

"Now if that isn't something… Then what is it?" Hiashi said without looking at Neji but at the liquid that flowed from the pot to his empty tea cup.

Neji bowed his head to Hiashi.

"I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama…"

Hiashi paused for a moment from pouring tea.

Neji still had his head bowed down at the Hyuga clan head.

"I really didn't expect that my recklessness would trouble you this much… I just needed a short break from everything…"

Hiashi placed the tea pot down the table and looked at his nephew.

Neji, in turn, raised his head to look at his uncle.

"It won't happen again, sir…"

Hiashi closed his eyes and nodded.

"Very well then…"

Hiashi figured that if Neji didn't want to confide his problems to him, then he wouldn't force the boy.

"You may go…"

Neji stood up slowly and bowed his head once again before he turned to leave.

Hiashi looked at his nephew's retreating back as his eyes softened a bit.

"Neji…"

He was everything the Hyuga clan could ever need and want as a leader. He was responsible, smart, well-disciplined, strong, reliable… He was the Hyuga clan's prodigy. He possessed all the qualities of a good leader – a leader worthy enough to lead the Hyuga clan.

Hiashi looked out to the garden once more as memories of his deceased brother flooded his mind. He glanced up at the sky and saw a flock of birds fly up in the air.

"Hizashi… If only you were born first, Neji would have never suffered the way he did. He would have been the rightful heir to the Hyuga clan… As you should have been…"

* * *

(Shikamaru's side)

"W-What did you say?" Shikamaru looked at Chouji in disbelief as his words replayed in the lazy genius's mind.

_I always knew you liked her…_

_I always knew you liked her…_

_I always knew you liked her…_

Shikamaru shook his head to rid himself of the words Chouji just said.

"You heard me…" Chouji replied as he opened a bag of chips and started munching on the delicious, crispy treat nonchalantly.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"Get out of here… There's no way you could have known…"

Chouji simply shrugged as he continued his assault on the poor potato chips.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue. There really was no way that Chouji would have known! He never made any effort to even try to please Ino and never did he make it even slightly noticeable for anybody to realize. So how in the world would Chouji know?

"You're bluffing…" Shikamaru said as he leaned a bit closer to his best friend.

"No I'm not…" Chouji said as he closed his eyes and folded his arms on his chest.

"How then?" Shikamaru asked as he leaned back a little bit to fold his arms on his chest as well.

Chouji turned his head to look at his best friend. Then he placed his hand on his chin as if thinking.

"Hm… I kind of got a hint that you did like her at this one point…"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. He slowly shook his head and leaned back comfortably on the grass as he closed his eyes and smirked smugly.

"_He's bluffing…"_

Chouji looked at his now arrogant looking teammate.

"You don't believe me don't you?"

Chouji looked at Shikamaru with a look of disbelief as he watched his childhood best friend nod in approval.

"Shikamaru! I'm you're best friend! Of course I know a lot of things about you! You shouldn't underestimate my keen powers of observation!"

"Yeah... Yeah… So tell me then, how'd you know? Oh wise oracle?" Shikamaru said sarcastically as he simply rolled to his side.

"I can't believe you…" Chouji said as he pouted and went back to munching on his chips.

"Same here…" Shikamaru stated as he yawned.

"Hmp…" Chouji smugly smirked.

"Well then, if you must know…" Chouji began as Shikamaru moved his eyes a bit to glance at his teammate.

Chouji turned to look at Shikamaru who had his back to him.

"I found out you liked her, Shikamaru…" Chouji began.

"When we were-"

"Like who!"

Shikamaru and Chouji froze on the spot.

Shikamaru bolted into an upright position as Chouji slowly turned his head around. They were both in shock.

"INO!"

* * *

Sasuke walked out of Tenten's house irritated. Why? He really didn't know.

"So what if she hates... Dislikes me? Hmp..."

Sasuke pocketed his hands and hurriedly walked back to his house.

"If she doesn't like me, then I sure as hell don't like her!" Sasuke angrily stated.

His pace grew faster and faster but a thought in his mind made him stop on his tracks.

"Why the hell am I bothered anyway?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Yeah, why the hell was he bothered? So what if she disliked him? He could just go on living and not even care what she thinks of him! After all, he wasn't the type who would go and do stuff just so everyone would like him or notice him or let alone acknowledge him. He wasn't some stupid orange loving, hyperactive ninja who was desperate for attention! Honestly, what kind of ninja wears orange?

Sasuke kicked a stone with his left foot and began to walk again.

He didn't need the approval of some kunoichi. He had the whole village looking up to him in one way or another! He was the last Uchiha in the whole of Konoha for crying out loud! He didn't need to do anything to be acknowledged or respected! Those things were given to him without him having to do much for them.

Caring about what one person thinks was stupid! Yeah, definitely stupid. After all, you can't please everybody right? So why try?

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes when he heard a very familiar voice - a voice that always made him want to cringe in disgust.

"SASUKE-KUN!

He really didn't need to turn around to guess who that cursed voice belonged to. He simply continued to walk as fast as he could hoping that the idiot would get the idea and leave him alone. But he knew that would never happen.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke glared at the pink-haired kunoichi in front of him and raised his eyebrow. That was his way of saying 'what do you want? if it's not important, then get out of my way'.

Unfortunately, Sakura didn't quite understand what Sasuke meant.

"Um... Hello Sasuke-kun... Well I was, um... I was heading to Ichiraku's for some ramen... Um... Do you... If you want... Um... Well, you could..."

"No..." Sasuke simply stated as he passed by Sakura with his eyes closed and his hands still in his pockets.

Sakura looked at his retreating back with wide eyes. She narrowed them and hurriedly caught up with the village hottie (well, in her opinion). Soon, she was walking along side him.

"Sasuke-kun! Um... Well, I was... Um... Well, if you have nothing to do tomorrow, would you like to come train with Naruto and me?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with hopeful eyes.

Sasuke simply gave Sakura a look that said 'are you serious?' and then went back to looking ahead while he ignored Sakura.

"Um well... If you don't want to... Or if you have... Um... Something to do, maybe some other time? Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with hopeful eyes again.

"No." Sasuke replied. This time, a bit more forceful. He hoped Sakura would finally get the idea that he wanted to be alone.

"Oh... Um... I see... So, how was... Um... Training with Kakashi-sensei today?"

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes to calm himself down. Sakura was not getting the idea AT ALL. Sasuke didn't really feel like yelling at his annoying teammate at the moment so he decided to just tell her to piss off.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked at Sakura.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura blushed hoping something romantic would happen.

"I want to be alone." Sasuke said as he glared at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock but she recovered quickly.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun? If there is you know you can tell me... I'll listen to your problems. I'll do my best to solve them! I'll-"

"Quiet!" Sasuke stated as he scrunched his eyebrows irritated. He needed to think and this wasn't helping him at all.

Sakura looked at him a bit surprised.

"Tch... You're so annoying..." Sasuke said as he walked passed Sakura.

Sakura stood there rooted on the spot. Still looking at where Sasuke once stood. Tears swelled up her eyes slowly.

"Sa...Suke...kun..."

* * *

End of chapter thirteen.

As some of you may have noticed, I have joined the previous chapter 14 into this chapter and removed the more serious parts of it. Why, you ask? Simple. I have almost forgotten my goal with this story - pure and simple fun. I was about to include a more serious topic into the plot but then I realized I no longer had the liberty to do so since college had gotten me in a real pinch. I have edited the last two to three chapters in this story and have chipped out the parts about the Akatsuki being involved. I apologize if some have been offended by my decision but I simply can not sustain another long and serious story. My other story Dragon Seal already has me in a tight spot. With that said, this story will probably end in two to three chapters. But I promise I will do my best to make it worthwhile. I am sorry for almost two years of waiting for an update. I understand if some of you harbor animosity towards me and my inconsistencies but I will try to make it up.

Till next time...


	14. Joint Training

**Chapter 14: Joint training**

Ino huffed as she made her way back home. How dare they ditch her just like that? What the hell were they talking about that they didn't want her to hear anyway?

_(Flashback)_

Ino was walking back home when she suddenly heard a familiar voice. She followed the source only to find out that it was Chouji. He was casually conversing with Shikamaru. She couldn't help but blush after seeing her lazy teammate. After all, he had kissed her. Why, she had no idea. But she was bent on finding out.

Ino watched as Chouji pouted at the Nara genius.

"Shikamaru! I'm you're best friend! Of course I know a lot of things about you! You shouldn't underestimate my keen powers of observation!"

"Yeah... Yeah… So tell me then, how'd you know? Oh wise oracle?" Shikamaru said sarcastically as he simply rolled to his side.

"I can't believe you…" Chouji said as he pouted and went back to munching on his chips.

"Same here…" Shikamaru stated as he yawned.

"Hmp…" Chouji smugly smirked.

"Well then, if you must know…" Chouji began as Shikamaru moved his eyes a bit to glance at his teammate.

Chouji turned to look at Shikamaru who had his back to him.

"I found out you liked her, Shikamaru…" Chouji began.

"When we were-"

"Like who?"

Shikamaru and Chouji froze on the spot.

Shikamaru bolted into an upright position as Chouji slowly turned his head around. They were both in shock.

"INO!"

"I knew you liked someone! Come on! You can tell me!" Ino pushed on as she placed her hands on her hips, raised her nose and closed her eyes smugly. "I might even be able to help-"

Ino blinked. "What the?"

Shikamaru and Chouji were nowhere to be seen.

_(End of flashback)_

Ino huffed once more. She was now sitting comfortably on her bed. She was going to analyze facts. She brought out a pen and a paper and began scribbling her observations.

_Nara Shikamaru's weird behavior_

_1. He was bothered by thoughts of a girl.  
_

Ino paused as she tried to recall all the events that she had witnessed regarding Shikamaru.

_2. I offered to help him get the girl but he refused, without even telling me who she was!_

Ino grunted in annoyance as she recalled Shikamaru brush off her offer of help. Was he not aware how good she was in matchmaking? She had yet to fail a project! Well, her and Sasuke were still a work in progress; and besides, they were far from finished!

_3. He said he was thinking of Tenten but then he ki..._

Ino paused from writting as a blush formed on her face. She couldn't bring herself to write down the word. She shook her head and found her resolve. She was going to get to the bottom of this! She had to be strong!

_3. __He said he was thinking of Tenten but then he kisses me when I tease him to her._

Ino composed herself once more and began to think further.

_4. He was talking to Chouji about a girl he likes but when I appeared, they immediately stopped their conversation and fled._

Ino tapped the tip of her pen on her chin as she reread the facts. After analyzing the information she gathered, her eyes widened in surprise and her face fashioned various shades of red. "B-But that simply couldn't be!" Ino looked at the paper incredulously as she reread the facts over and over. She wasn't a hundred percent sure yet but the facts seem to be pointing towards that direction.

"H-He... Could it be... Me?" Ino paused as she blinked over and over, as if the action would wipe away the words she had scribbled ever so neatly on the piece of paper. "Could he like... Me?"

* * *

Kakashi stirred in bed as he heard two loud taps coming from his window. Being too tired to get out of bed, he shrugged it off as an annoying pecking bird. The events occurring lately have left him out of energy. From missions of various levels, training and disciplining genins, household chores and reading his precious Icha Icha series (not that he'd ever get tired of them), he was left more exhausted than usual.

Kakashi heard three loud simultaneous taps this time. Then another. And another. And another. Until it was all out tapping assault on his window.

Kakashi threw the blanket off his body in annoyance, ready to murder the annoying 'pecking bird' who had unfortunately chosen the wrong window to peck on. When Kakashi finally faced his window, he was met, not by a bird, but by a large green monster hanging upside down his window. Kakashi was about to attack the said 'green monster' when suddenly, it was caught by a fragment of moonlight. Kakashi could only drop his arms limply at his sides and stare tiredly but annoyingly at the unwanted visitor. It was no pecking bird alright. It was his self-proclaimed eternal rival, Maito Gai.

Kakashi grumpily walked towards the window and opened it. "What the hell do you want Gai? At this hour..."

"I came up with a brilliant idea during my previous mission!" Gai began, enthusiasm and excitement was written all over his face.

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow WHY?" Kakashi replied in annoyance. Who in the right mind would visit a comrade at two in the morning just to share a 'brilliant idea'?

_"Gai and 'brilliant idea' in the same sentence would only mean on thing - trouble._" Kakashi thought as he eyed the taijutsu expert wearily.

"The people in the small ninja town I had visited during my last mission had this practice of redistributing their ninjas in various groups every three months in order to gain better teamwork and experience!" Gai continued, for every word he uttered, his excitement seemed to double.

"And? What does this have to do with waking me up in this early in the morning?" Kakashi stated annoyed and uninterested.

"You don't understand the greatness of this information Kakashi! Those ninjas are able to work in perfect sync and accuracy no matter who they are paired up with because they have experienced working and training with one another; and thus, they are able to gauge the abilities of one another impeccably!" Gai responded eagerly.

"Your point Gai... I _still_ don't get your point. _Why_ do you need to tell me this _information_ this _early_ in the morning?" Kakashi asked once more, this time more menacing than before.

"Like I said! I came up with a brilliant idea! In order to increase the synchronization of my team with the other ninjas, I decided to engage them in numerous joint training sessions with various ninja teams in Konoha!" Gai finished with his trademark 'good guy' pose. One would think that he had finally come up with the answer to world hunger and poverty with the way he was glowing with pride.

Kakashi's left eye twitched. Followed by his left cheek and the upper left corner of his lips. "That... was it?" He paused as a murderous killing intent surrounded the air. "You. Woke me up. For that?"

Gai, being himself and still not being able to get over his brilliant idea, was unable to sense the danger. Kakashi was about to Raikiri Gai's ass to death but the self-procalimed beautiful green beast of Konoha shocked him with his parting words.

"So, Kakashi, my team and I will be heading to your training grounds at five in the morning. I decided to put your team in the top of the list because you have the most of my respect. So don't be late! Or else I'll drag you there myself!" And with those words, Gai was nowhere to be found.

Kakashi wasn't given a chance to protest or agree. Gai spoke too fast that Kakashi wasn't even able to blink. A joint training session between his and Gai's team? Was he insane? Was he totally out of his mind? Was he not aware of the-?

Kakashi paused. Of course! Gai wasn't aware of the heated tension between the two clan prodigies due to a certain bun-haired, weapon loving kuniochi. How could he have known? He was on a mission the whole time.

Kakashi slapped his right hand on his forehead and slowly pulled in down through the expanse of his face. It was exhausting enough to deal with three genins with totally different abilities and personalities during training and now Gai wanted to make it even worse by adding some teenage drama into the picture!

Kakashi slumped on his bed dreadfully as he thought of the possible outcome of Gai's stupid joint training. He knew nothing good would ever come out of Gai's ridiculous 'brilliant' ideas. Kakashi sighed. How was he supposed to get some sleep now?

Kakashi brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes as he gazed at the graying paint of his ceiling. He needed to do some renovations in his apartment. He growled in frustration. Now he had even more work to do.

* * *

"I can't believe he set the training time even earlier!" Sakura complained as she walked towards their training grounds. She glared at the note she found stuck to her window when she woke up.

_'Training starts at 5 in the morning. Don't be late. ~ Kakashi'_

"The nerve!" Sakura yelled. Training usually started at eight in the morning but what possessed their sensei to make it three hours early was beyond Sakura. She was thinking of still going at eight but the thought of seeing Sasuke that early in the morning prevented her to do so.

Sakura sighed. Yes. Having more time with Sasuke was the only positive thing she could think of in the sudden time change. She fingered her hair and applied more gloss on her lips. Who knows? Maybe this time Sasuke will finally take notice of her!

Sakura skipped happily. She was in a better mood now. But if Kakashi arrives even more late than usual, she was really going to kill him in his sleep!

* * *

Lee sighed as he glanced from one of his teammates to another. How was he supposed to concentrate on his training when the tension was this thick?

Tenten was on one side of the clearing practicing on a few targets. As usual, all attempts were perfect. Neji, on the other hand, was on the other side of the clearing meditating with his back to the two of them.

Lee sighed again. How was he going to explain this to Gai-sensei? Not a second later after Lee had thought of his dilemma, Gai arrived with his usual 'dynamic entry' followed by his trademark 'good guy' pose.

"Gai-sensei do you have a min-?" Lee was cut off when Gai immediately began giving out instructions. Lee furrowed his fuzzy eyebrows in thought. Something was definitely not right. Gai-sensei seemed more enthusiastic than usual.

"Listen my students! Today is a new opportunity for learning!" Gai paused as he waited for his students to get in line in front of him. He, however, did not miss the sudden change in order. Lee was standing in the middle with Tenten to his right and Neji to his left. Usually, Tenten and Neji stood side by side together with Lee standing a few feet in front of them. Gai furrowed his eyebrows momentarily at the change but decided to shrug it off as coincidence.

"Thanks to the knowledge I acquired during my previous mission, I have arranged a new challenge for you guys today!" Gai paused once more as he grinned widely.

Tenten raised her eyebrow in question and worry. _"Has he planned another crazy training exercise?"_

Lee, having forgotten his earlier dilemma, was all ears. He had the feeling he was going to acquire a lot of great things in this new challenge his idol had planned for them.

"And what may that be?"

All eyes were on Neji except for a pair of hazel ones that remained transfixed into their sensei.

"Well, in order for you all to find out, you have to follow me first." Gai replied as he took on a stance, ready to jump.

"We're not training here sensei?" Lee asked.

"Nope! Now, try and follow me if you can!" With those words, Gai was gone.

"Hai! I will not lose to you Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled in response as he sped off after his idol.

Two sighs were heard simultaneously. Followed by glaring between two sets of eyes.

Tenten was the first to break away from the eye contact and sped off to follow their sensei. There was no use engaging in a glaring contest with the Hyuga prodigy. He was used to glaring so much that he could probably burn a hole through something with just his gaze.

Neji let out an irritated breath. Not being in good terms with Tenten was a lot harder than he thought. He had almost forgotten that she was the only sane person, aside from him of course, in their team. With her not on his side, dealing with the twin watermelon peels became even harder than usual.

Neji breathed in and out slowly to reassure himself that a day without Tenten wouldn't be so bad. He could deal with Lee and Gai. He's been dealing with them for years now. Even though he's always had Tenten by his side to endure ridiculous training ideas of Gai and Lee, he was sure he could make it without her. He was a genius after all. Whatever he set his mind to, he could achieve.

Neji let out one final breath before speeding up after his teammates. Whatever this was that Gai had planned for them couldn't be worse than what he had made them do for the past years, right?

* * *

Naruto arrived at Team 7's training grounds while rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Good morning..." He said weakly.

He was given no response by both his teammates. Sasuke was leaning on a tree with his arms folded in front of his chest and his eyes closed. Sakura was sitting beside Sasuke, all the while eying him with an obvious blush on her face. Naruto scowled in annoyance. Now his morning was ruined.

"Kakashi-sensei better not be late! Or else I'll beat him up so bad no one will ever recognize him!"

"Oh?"

Naruto's eyes popped out when he heard the response. Sasuke's calm exterior was broken as his arms fell limply to his sides and the size of his eyes rivaled Naruto's. Sakura immediately bolted up to a standing position and pointed towards the direction of the sound.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura and Naruto echoed in surprise.

"Yo!" He greeted as he waved his right hand up in the air while his left remained in his pocket. He was walking casually towards them and his eyes were smiling.

"I-I-I..." Naruto struggled to form a coherent sentence but realized that he could not.

"T-This... This is..." Sakura couldn't come up with something to say as well.

"You're actually... on time." Sasuke voiced out still incredulous.

Kakashi looked at the awestruck expressions of his students and was, for once, glad that he had come early. Their faces were priceless. He was going to treasure this moment forever.

_"Well, at least one of Gai's stupid ideas had some beneficial effect on me."_

"Now I'm interested..."

All eyes were on the Uchiha prodigy.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"What have you got planned for today?" Sasuke asked as he pushed himself off the tree and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why the skepticism Sasuke?" Kakashi asked innocently once more, the smile never leaving his eyes.

"I'm-" Sasuke was unable to finish his response due to a loud explosion in the clearing.

Naruto raised his hands up to cover his eyes as he coughed. "What the-?"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

And before team seven knew it, standing in front of them were two identical looking ninjas clad in a green spandex with bowl cut hairs, assuming poses no one in the right mind would think of doing.

"Oh, you're here." Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! You are actually on time!" Gai replied in disbelief. Kakashi simply smiled in reply.

"Gai-sensei, what are we doing in team seven's training grounds?" Lee asked in confusion.

Not soon after Lee asked his question, Tenten arrived, followed by Neji after a few seconds.

Tenten failed to hide her surprise when she arrived to see team seven in front of her. Avoiding a certain Uchiha's gaze, she turned towards Gai trying her best to sound as nonchalant as possible. "Sensei, would you please explain what we're doing here?"

"Why, Tenten, we're here for a joint training with team seven!"

Tenten's world crashed right then and there. She stood rooted at the spot where she stood, staring at nothing in particular. She was frozen.

Lee and Naruto shifted their gaze between the members of team seven and team Gai anxiously. What were their senseis thinking, organizing such a thing despite the events that had occurred only recently?

Gai, on the other hand, continued to blab on and on about how great an opportunity this was for both teams, still unable to sense the growing tension despite how suffocating it was turning out to be.

Kakashi glance at Sasuke and sighed when he saw him glaring at him with such intensity. If looks could kill, as they say, he would probably be ash right now. It's not like this was his idea. If anyone was to be blamed, it was Gai! Kakashi then turned his attention to Neji. The Hyuga had yet to say something since he had arrived. He didn't seem to show any visible signs of discomfort or annoyance. But the slight stiffness of his stance gave away his irritation. Kakashi turned to Sakura to see her glaring at Tenten with her hands balled into fists. He sighed again. This day would be a problem indeed.

Kakashi's observation was cut short when Gai called his attention. "So what do you suggest we do, Kakashi? I have a couple of ideas in my head but, of course, it wouldn't be fair if only mine would be followed."

Kakashi was slightly relieved. At least now Gai had the decency to actually ask him what he wanted. He glanced at everyone once more as he thought of the best possible type of training for all of them - one that would not require certain people to clash with one another.

"I got it." Kakashi began. All eyes were on him.

"What'cha got?" Gai asked excitedly. He was answered by the sound of two small bells.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes popped while Sasuke merely closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Bells?" Lee asked in confusion.

Kakashi nodded. "The rules are simple. Each one of you will pair up with another person from the other team, thereby forming three pairs." Kakashi paused. "Each pair will be given two hours to try and steal these bells away from me or Gai. You and your partner decide which one of the two of us you would like to challenge."

Gai shivered in anticipation. He hated to admit it but Kakashi's idea was much much more interesting than his.

"If you fail to steal the bells, you will be tied to that post..." Kakashi paused as he pointed towards the three large posts at the corner of the clearing. "...where you will be forced to watch your teammates, who succeeded, eat their lunch. If you steal one bell, then the two of you would have to share one bento. If you get both bells, then each will get a corresponding bento." Kakashi finished as he smiled but Gai's groans of objection made Kakashi sigh. "What do you suggest Gai?"

"No. No. Kakashi, simply not eating lunch is not enough. Those who are able to steal both bells shall do 500 push ups, 500 sit ups and run 500 laps around Konoha." Kakashi sighed as the eyes of the other members of team seven bulged out of their sockets. "Those able to steal one bell shall do 1000 push ups, 1000 sit ups and run 1000 laps! And those unable to steal any would have to do 2000 each of all three!" Gai finished with his trademark 'good guy' pose while the other members of team Gai showed no surprise.

"That's insane!" Naruto cried incredulously.

"B-But! But you can't be serious Gai-sensei!" Sakura complained. "We can't possibly-"

"Nothing is impossible with the power of youth my dear!" Gai replied as he flashed Sakura with a blinding smile coupled with his 'good guy' pose. Sakura's eye simply twitched.

"He never changes." Tenten whispered to herself as she sighed. Lee beamed with happiness, momentarily forgetting the tension between the two teams. Neji, on the other hand seemed uninterested.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Now for the pairings-"

"How about drawing lots Kakashi? That would be fair!" Gai interrupted.

Kakashi panicked a little. How was he going to explain to Gai that that simply could not happen and that certain measures had to be taken in order to ensure that no deaths would occur as a result of this joint training?

"G-Gai, I think drawing lots would be inappropriate. How about we discuss who should be paired with who?" Kakashi reasoned.

"But wouldn't that be unfair? We don't want them to think that we favor some over the others now do you? Besides, the whole point of the joint training was to get everyone to at least familiarize themselves with the abilities of their comrades! Having things predetermined and controlled by us would beat the entire purpose of this training!" Gai finished proudly.

Kakashi's left eye twitched. He was NOT just scolded by Gai. "Gai I ask you to rationalize-"

"Ok! Now I'm going to write your names on pieces of paper. These shall serve as the hands of fate!" Gai stated as he ignored Kakashi's objections.

"If something happens Gai, I blame you." Kakashi exclaimed, as if coming clean. He walked towards a tree and slumped his weight on it. Gai simply raised one eyebrow questioningly before shrugging and continuing with the drawing of lots.

"First up!" Gai began. Kakashi could only sigh and mentally bang his head on a rock. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto swallowed as he anxiously waited for his partner. He watched in slow motion as Gai pulled out a paper. It seemed to take forever.

"Rock Lee!"

Kakashi felt his soul leave his body at the mention of Lee's name. Now they were screwed. Naruto and Lee were pretty much the neutral pieces - the important keys that would have balanced the entire equation! Why oh why did they have to be paired together? Now no matter what the combination of the last four was, it would only result to bloodshed!

Naruto and Lee, having noticed the same thing, glanced anxiously at the remaining four members.

"Next up!" Gai began as he simultaneously pulled one paper out of team seven's stack and another paper from team Gai's stack.

"From team seven, Sakura." Gai paused as he shifted his gaze to the other paper. "From my team, Tenten!"

Kakashi died right then and there. Now the worst had happened. Gai had no idea what he had just done.

Naruto and Lee cringed as they watched the two pairs have a stare down. Sakura looked like she was out for murder while Tenten only looked at her with questioning but annoyed eyes. Neji and Sasuke, on the other hand, were another story. Both were out for blood and neither were willing to compromise.

Kakashi sighed. What was going to happen now?

* * *

**End of chapter fourteen.**

After almost two years, I have updated. Words can not express how truly sorry I am for leaving this story for so long. I will understand if many of you harbor ill feelings for me and this story. College has really gotten me into a pinch. I didn't sleep all night long just to do this story and try to make it as good as possible! The sun is already up! I'll try to finish this story during my sem break, which ends in November 11.

Again, I would like to know what you think. Leave a review if you can.

Check out my other stories as well, if you have time!


	15. First Up: Kunoichis

**Chapter 15: First Up: Kunoichis**

"Now, which one of you youthful genins would like to challenge me?" Gai asked enthusiastically. He was rubbing his hands together as he inspected the genins present before him. "I promise not to go _too_ hard on you!" Gai laughed out loud as he placed his hands on his hips. Everyone sweat-dropped except for Kakashi. His mind seemed to be somewhere else. He was staring into space with his shoulders slumped and his forehead protector threatening to fall off. Having realized this, Gai made his way to Kakashi and dragged him in the middle of the clearing where all six genins could see them.

"Now now Kakashi! Why do you look so exhausted? We haven't even started!" Gai loudly exclaimed as he patted Kakashi on the back rather harshly, earning him a glare from the copy ninja.

"Now! Who would like to go first?" Gai asked as he scanned for any volunteers. Lee was about to raise his hand but someone was quicker. "Oh! It looks like we have a rather enthusiastic participant right here!" Gai exclaimed as he laughed out loud.

Lee scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Who could have possibly raised a hand before him? He was always first when it came to volunteering! Lee snapped his head to where Gai had directed his gaze to his surprise.

"Tenten?" Lee whispered in slight disbelief. _"Why would she want to go first?"_

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" All eyes were at an angry pink-haired kunoichi. Tenten simply glanced towards Sakura and shrugged. "We're going to have to challenge them sooner or later. Going right now doesn't really change things."

Sakura gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Of course it changes things! Fighting them first when they're completely energized is suicide! Have you really gone nuts?" Sakura's annoyance skyrocketed when she simply received a shrug from the weapons mistress. "Look. I couldn't care less if you want to lose so bad, just don't drag me into it! In case you forgot, this is a joint effort! I will not do those ridiculous laps, push ups and sit ups just because you took me down along with you!" Sakura complained as she huffed angrily.

Tenten couldn't help but wince. "You're really noisy, you know?"

Neji and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the comment. Naruto and Lee bit their lower lip in worry as they glanced at Sakura while Kakashi could only sigh. Gai was still lost in his own world imagining the possibilities of the joint training.

Sakura's face turned bright red in embarrassment and anger. She was about to lash out but Tenten was quicker. "We're fighting a Jounin. And even if we were the last to go, I doubt we'd still have a chance." Sakura was about to say something but Tenten cut her off again. "I know what you're going to say. Why not fight when Kakashi-sensei or Gai-sensei is already worn out?" Tenten paused to snort in amusement. "Gai-sensei doesn't know the meaning of fatigue. I don't know about Kakashi-sensei but I doubt a fight with a few genins would tire him to the point wherein he'd be defeated by the two of us." Sakura opened her mouth to contradict Tenten once more but she wasn't given a chance. "Say Lee and the others do fatigue them a little, that would only _slightly_ tip the scale in our favor. With our level of skill, we have no chance."

The color of Sakura's face now rivaled that of a tomato. "So you're saying we give up?" Tenten looked at Sakura as if she'd grown another head. "What? I never said that!" Sakura made a clicking sound with her tongue. "Didn't you just say that we don't stand a chance at all?" Tenten nodded. "I did. But I never said anything about giving up. Based on my calculations, and they're almost never wrong, we don't stand a chance. But… It would be interesting to try." Tenten grinned as she pulled out a kunai and twirled it in her right hand. "Being the underdog has it quirks."

Sakura looked at the bun-haired kunoichi in disbelief. She really was out of her mind! There was no way she'd let this crazy girl near Sasuke ever again!

Kakashi cleared his throat to redirect the attention back to him. "So, who will you challenge?"

Tenten opened her mouth to give her answer but immediately thought otherwise when she saw her sensei giving her _the look._ It was the look that their sensei would use whenever he was asserting dictatorship within the team. Tenten sweat-dropped. Gai wanted her to pick him!

Tenten cleared her throat. "S-Since I decided on when we would fight, I think Sakura should choose which Jounin we would challenge." Tenten relaxed when she saw Gai cease his use of _the look_.

Sakura scoffed. "Now you're asking me? Hmp. Why not make all the decisions yourself? You seem pretty sure about everything." Sakura folded her arms in front of her chest and huffed. Tenten could only sigh.

"Sakura." Kakashi stated in a tired but warning tone.

"Fine! I pick you Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied as she threw her hands up in abandon. There was no way she was going to fight the hyperactive taijutsu expert, Gai. She didn't want to get bruises all over her body especially her pretty face!

Gai snapped his fingers and clicked his tongue. Too bad he wasn't chosen!

Tenten fought back a smile. She had wanted to pick Kakashi-sensei. Gai-sensei was an excellent Jounin but taijutsu was pretty much his choice of battle. Fighting Kakashi, a Jounin who was pretty much well versed in all types of ninja techniques, would truly be a challenge for Tenten who was based on a taijutsu-centric team.

"Alright then." Kakashi began, his voice was slightly strained and he gave off an aura of exhaustion. "Will you both head here in the middle of the clearing so we can begin?"

Sakura angrily stomped her way towards the clearing while Tenten walked casually behind her.

"Gai, set the time." Kakashi ordered. "Yosh!" Gai replied with his trademark 'good guy' pose. "Ready when you are."

"Ok." Kakashi replied as he eyes the two kunoichis taking their battle stances. "Begin!"

* * *

(After a while...)

Tenten struggled to catch her breath as she remained crouched on the ground. Her left hand maintained her balance while her right held a kunai in front of her face in defense. Her eyes were fixed on a Jounin with white gravity defying hair, holding an orange book in front of his face. She tightened her hold on the kunai. This was embarrassing. Her ass was getting kicked by a person who wasn't even paying full attention to her!

Tenten let out an irritated sigh as she slowly stood up, careful not to let her defense down. She glanced at her supposed 'partner' using her peripheral view and couldn't help but roll her eyes. There she was, out cold, with her back to a tree.

_

* * *

(Flashback)_

"Begin!"

Tenten pulled out a few kunais and shurikens, placing each between her fingers, and was readying herself for an attack. Just as she was about to charge, she heard a loud scream followed by a 'thump'. She turned her head to the direction of the sound only to see Sakura sprawled on the ground and unconscious.

"What the-?"

Tenten wasn't even given the time to react appropriately. Kakashi had already charged at her throwing punches and kicks at a speed that was difficult to handle. "What did you do to Sakura?" Tenten demanded in between attacks. Kakashi simply smiled at her. "Genjutsu."

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Tenten couldn't believe she was left to fend for herself against the copy ninja before the match even started! It wasn't that Sakura would be a great help against Kakashi; but just the thought of actually having someone she could possibly strategize with and share the embarrassment with provided her with some sort of psychological relief.

Tenten sighed as she readied herself for another attack at the copy ninja. What was it that Kakashi showed Sakura that was so frightening as to cause her to actually faint? Tenten shook her head. This was not the time to be thinking of that. Time was running out and she had no intension of skipping lunch.

Kakashi continued to read his Icha Icha Paradise book as he blocked Tenten's assaults. Tenten gritted her teeth. She would not allow this to go on any further.

Tenten delivered two simultaneous open palm punches at Kakashi, causing him to slightly lurch backwards. When Kakashi had regain his footing, he had expected another barrage of taijutsu attacks but was surprised when he saw four kunais with explosive notes embedded right in front of his feet. His eyes widened in alarm.

BOOM!

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled in worry as he coughed. Smoke and dust filled the training grounds. Gai grinned as he placed a hand on the ramen-loving ninja's shoulder in assurance. "Don't worry. It takes _a_ _lot_ more than that to take out Kakashi."

"I can't see anything." Lee frantically tried to squint his eyes for any silhouettes but failed. He turned his attention to his rival and teammate who also seemed busy looking through the rubble. "Neji, is Sakura-chan alright? Is she hurt?" Neji deactivated his Byakugan and shook his head in reply. Lee exhaled in relief.

When the smoke finally cleared, Naruto relaxed as he saw his sensei standing in the middle of the clearing unharmed. His once open book, however, was now closed and dangling on his side. Tenten, however, was nowhere to be found. She had hidden herself well during the expanse of the explosion.

Kakashi let out a sigh. This was one pretty destructive girl. She had taken advantage of the fact that he was going easy on her and was able to catch him off guard with her attack. He had to hand it to her. She was able to forcefully wrench his attention away from his precious book and back onto the battle, even for just a little while.

Kakashi brought the orange book back up to his face and began reading once more, giggling every now and then. He shifted his attention momentarily when he saw movement from the once unconscious pink-haired kunoichi.

"Good morning, Sakura." Kakashi greeted with a smile. It took Sakura quite sometime to orient herself. Naruto and Lee were cheering her on, Neji seemed to be either sleeping or uninterested in whatever was happening, Gai-sensei was giving her his 'good guy' pose and Sasuke was looking at her in displeasure. She froze. Everything came back at the sight of Sasuke's piercing onyx eyes. She had fainted! And right at the start of the match!

Sakura blushed in embarrassment as she immediately stood up and took her fighting stance, grabbing a kunai from her weapons holster. There was no way she was going to let things end like that. She needed to redeem herself!

Sakura charged at a giggling Kakashi. He still had his eyes on the words of his precious book and didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon. He was able to avoid all of Sakura's attacks without using any of his hands. Sakura paused from her assault as she gritted her teeth. She glared at her sensei who was clutching his book with both hands, scanning pages every now and then.

"Stop reading!" Sakura demanded as she stomped her feet on the ground. "Fight me seriously." Kakashi paused to glance at his student. "I am fighting you as seriously as I should." This caused Sakura to grit her teeth once more.

"If you want me to stop, then you'll have to make me." Kakashi challenged as he went back to reading his book. Sakura yelled in frustration as she charged towards Kakashi once more. In the blink of an eye, Sakura found herself flying face first towards a tree several meters away, her own momentum used against her.

Sakura rubbed her nose to ease the pain. She opened her mouth to yell at her inconsiderate sensei but was shocked into silence. Her eyes widened as hundreds of weapons began raining from the sky.

"Soshoryu!"

Sakura directed her attention towards the owner of the voice only to see Tenten suspended a couple of meters up in the air. She was surrounded by two spiraling scrolls as she danced in the air, sharp metal shooting off with every calculated movement she made. The clearing was turned into a pile of dust in an instant.

Naruto's eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets. This was unheard of! Unspeakable carnage would only be the result of this violent act!

"Sakura-chan!" Lee called out in worry as he prepared to dash towards the clearing. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Relax Lee." Gai reassured. "She was pretty far away. She couldn't have been hit." Lee anxiously glanced back to the dust-filled training grounds. "She's fine." Gai added for more reassurance.

After finishing her onslaught of sharp metal, Tenten gracefully twirled in the air, cushioning her landing on a tree branch. She heightened her senses and searched frantically for a sign of silver. There was no way Kakashi-sensei would have been injured by that assault. He was, for sure, planning a counterattack any minute now.

Tenten braced herself for the unexpected but was shocked to see Kakashi standing in the middle of the clearing looking at her with a tired but annoyed expression. His book was dangling on his side while his other hand was scratching the back of his head. "As much as I would like everyone to enjoy this training, I would appreciate it greatly if you would limit the use of techniques that result to the annihilation of our training grounds."

Tenten was insulted that he made no attempt to plan a surprise attack on her; but couldn't help but grin at the copy ninja's choice of words and the sudden attachment of courtesy, although she was sure he was being sarcastic. "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I believe most of my attacks are quite destructive. As much as I would like to limit their use, I can't seem to come up with a better way to fair against you."

Kakashi let out an impatient breath at her attempts to mock him. "I guess I'm going to have to make you." Tenten grinned. "I'd like to see you try Kakashi-sensei." And just like that, Tenten was up in the air once again preparing for another onslaught of sharp metal.

"Soshoryu!"

Kakashi glanced up tiredly as hundreds of weapons threatened to pierce through his very soul. He sighed. What was the point in redoing an attack that had failed during the first attempt? Kakashi side-stepped the first batches of sharp metal lazily but something caught his eye that made him gasp in surprise.

BOOM!

"Explosive notes?" Naruto yelled in disbelief as he and the other spectators backed away to more secure grounds. "Is she really out to kill Kakashi-sensei?"

Several more explosions occurred in the next three minutes. Coughs and messages of worry were heard from the spectators of the match. "This is insane!" Naruto yelled in disbelief when he suddenly remembered one very important thing. "Sakura-chan is still in there!"

In the blink of an eye, Naruto and Lee charged towards the war zone in search for the pink-haired kunoichi. "Sakura-chan!" They yelled simultaneously. Sasuke let out an irritated sigh. Naruto and Lee really were idiots for charging into a potentially dangerous battleground just like that. Neji, on the other hand, couldn't care less.

After a few feet of charging towards the clearing, Naruto and Lee found themselves thrown up in the air and onto someone's shoulder. "Let me go!" Naruto demanded as he struggled out of his captor's hold. "Gai-sensei! Please put us down! We need to help Sakura-chan" Lee added as he tried to pull free. Gai could only sigh. "Seriously... You kids can be so reckless!"

Gai threw both genins down onto the forest grounds with Sasuke just a few feet away from them. He was leaning on a tree with an annoyed look. Why the hell were they so noisy? Meanwhile, Neji was perched up another tree with his Byakugan activated. Not once did he pay attention to the fiasco Lee and Naruto were causing.

"Sakura is fine. If you would just take a while to assess the situation, you'd see she doesn't need your help." Gai explained as he pointed towards a certain direction in the clearing.

Naruto and Lee squinted to see what exactly Gai was talking about. After a few seconds, when most of the rubble cleared, there they saw Sakura coughing vehemently beside an annoyed looking Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled happily while Lee simply sighed in relief.

"You really have a penchant for destroying things don't you?" Kakashi yelled at no one in particular. His shoulders drooped as he sighed. She got him to stop reading once again. There was no answer save for five kunais flying right at him at an angle. He blocked them with ease using a kunai he swiftly pulled out of his pocket. She was smart. Using an angle would make it more difficult to track her real location. He sighed again.

Kakashi glanced at a cursing Sakura. She was obviously pissed at Tenten for her destructive attacks but he couldn't really blame the bun-haired girl. Weapons were really what she was about.

Kakashi tapped the shoulder of the annoyed girl who was still shouting profanities at no one in particular. "Shouldn't you start attacking me now?" Kakashi paused as one of his eye brows rose. "If I counted correctly, you only have ten more minutes left before your two hours run out."

Sakura's mouth hung open. "Ten minutes? No way!" She glanced towards Gai's direction only to see him nod in approval. Sakura immediately jumped backwards to increase the distance between her and her target. After landing on her feet, she threw shurikens and kunais towards Kakashi, which he blocked with boredom and ease. "You're going to have to do better than that." He stated as he drew his book towards his face once more and began to read.

Sakura was boiling inside. Kakashi was taking her too lightly while Tenten, he supposed partner, was nowhere to be found! _"Great! Now she leaves ME to deal with things when the time is running out!"_

Sakura threw caution to the wind and charged at Kakashi with all she had. Punches and kicks were blocked with ease and her weapons were deflected without as much as a glance from Kakashi. Before Sakura knew it, she was flipped up in the air and was falling face first into the dirt. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain but before she could land fully onto the ground, she was caught by somebody's arms and was speedily taken to safety.

Kakashi paused from reading his book to see what would happen next but was surprised when suddenly three shurikens were flying at him from an angle. He jumped away, only to be met by five more kunais. He let out an annoyed sigh as he blocked them. _"A chain trap? She was quick to set this up."_ Wherever he landed, more weapons were ready to disembody him. Some even had explosive notes. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows. She was skilled alright. But what exactly did she expect to gain from this? Surely she knew her little trap would do her no good. So… Kakashi's eyes widened slightly in realization. _"So she's finally willing to collaborate ey?"_ He smiled. _"Although it might be too late."_

Sakura felt her savior cease from running. "Sasuke?" Sakura whispered as she slowly opened her eyes wishing for it to be him but the sight before he made her face contort in disgust. "You!" She was greeted with a sigh followed by a sarcastic remark. "Sorry to disappoint you princess. Oh and you're very welcome. I appreciate that you acknowledge my efforts in saving you."

Sakura wriggled away from being carried bridal style. "I didn't need to be saved! Especially by you!"

Tenten could only sigh. "Right… So how about we get down to business?"

Sakura eyed the weapon-crazed girl wearily. "What business?"

"We only have five minutes left before our two hours run out. We desperately need a plan. I don't know about you but I never skip a meal. I'm going to die if I don't eat." Tenten emphasized her point by slouching and caressing her stomach.

Sakura's inner self was partying. She could certainly skip a meal. She does it all the time! Oh how great would it be to see Tenten on the verge of death as she watches whoever manages to get a bell eat lunch. Maybe losing was much more worth it?

"Besides, I don't want to do 2000 laps, pushups and sit ups as well." Tenten added as she shrugged.

Sakura's heart plummeted. She had almost forgotten those consequences. She growled angrily. "What do you suggest we do then? There's nothing we can do! You said it yourself. We have no chance! We're doomed!"

"I know that!" Tenten exclaimed slightly annoyed. "But we can't just sit around and wait! We have to at least try and do something."

"Even if we do DO something, we'd still lose! So why try?"

"So you'd just give up just like that?"

"Yes!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped as he heard the argument between the two kunoichis. It was seriously not helping their situation. What was the point of trying to hide from his view if their loud voices would just direct him to where they were?

Lee, Naruto and Gai sighed simultaneously. Even at their distance, they could already hear the argument. "They'll lose for sure now." Naruto commented. Lee could only nod his head in approval.

Tenten couldn't believe what she was hearing from her supposed partner. "Without even trying! You're going to give up without even trying?"

"Yes!" Sakura screamed in emphasis. "Because I already know the outcome! WE. ARE GOING. TO LOSE!"

"I know!" Tenten yelled equally as loud. "But we are NOT going to lose without even trying!" If there was one thing that Gai taught her that never left her mind, it was to never give up without a fight. In a battle, no one was truly the winner unless he/she is declared as one.

"Fine! If that's what YOU want then go ahead and TRY! But I for one am not moving from this spot!" Sakura stressed her point by sitting squarely on the ground with her arms crossed defensively in front of her chest. Her eyes were closed stubbornly and her nose was pointed up in the air snottily. "I don't want to get anymore bruises or cuts or injuries for nothing!"

Tenten was seeing red. She was at her limit. She was going to strangle this girl! She really was. She was going to cut her open, forcefully pull out all her visceral organs, gauge her eyes out and watch as she suffers massive blood loss, all the while chuckling maniacally. She was seriously going to kill this spoiled bitch.

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not!" Tenten angrily stated as she grabbed hold of Sakura's arm and proceeded to drag her out into the clearing.

Kakashi put his book down to his side to stare wearily at the two approaching figures. They looked like unstable molecules undergoing entropy to reach equilibrium – each was pulling from a different side. Kakashi shook his head as he glanced at his Icha Icha Paradise book. He was getting into the story too much. But the romance between the chemist and physicist was just so enticing! How they would stare at their Polymerase Chain Reactions and DNA Replication research with so much love in their eyes and before they knew it, they would be thrown into the throes of passion, each never getting enough of the other. How they would say each others names as they-

RING!

Kakashi snapped out of his reverie. It was over. Two hours had passed.

Tenten and Sakura paused momentarily in shock. They lost.

"This is all your fault!" Sakura began as she pushed Tenten. Tenten, not being one who let assaults slide, pushed back. "How is this my fault? You were the one who didn't want to try anymore! So are you happy now? We lost without even trying!"

Kakashi placed his book back into his shirt pocket as he walked towards the two kunoichis who were almost out for blood. This part of his job was the one he hated the most – having to break fights between children and talking them or forcing them into making up.

"If only they'd get along long enough to actually make a decent battle plan, maybe they could have had a chance." Gai disappointingly stated as he watched the two kunoichis struggle against each other. "Remember everyone, whenever you are given comrades, you must learn to utilize their skills with yours in order to ensure victory. Working alone when in a group will only lead to failure."

Lee and Naruto looked at Gai in awe. "Gai-sensei!" Gai grinned and gave them his trademark good guy pose.

His words of wisdom, however, made Sasuke and Neji glare murder towards the other. Both had the same thought in mind. There was no way they would be able to set aside their differences long enough to actually strategize a joint assault.

"Let's just get things straight Hyuga…" Sasuke began. All eyes were on him. "If you so much get in my way, I'll kill you."

"Sasuke." Kakashi warned.

Lee winced at the threat. It was laced with so much hatred that he couldn't help but shudder.

"Oi Sasuke-" Naruto was about to tell Sasuke to try and get along but Neji cut him off. He coolly shifted his gaze from the Uchiha prodigy and back to the clearing.

"You seem to have misunderstood. The lines you said are those of a Hyuga, not an Uchiha."

"Neji!" Gai reprimanded but the damage was done.

Tenten and Sakura stopped bickering when they heard Gai's accusing tone and were surprised at what they saw.

Sasuke was enraged. In a split second, his Sharingan was activated and Chidori was forming in his right arm. Neji smirked as he activated his Byakugan and took his fighting stance. Sasuke began to charge at the Hyuga prodigy who dared to belittle his family and his entire clan; but was stopped by firm hold on his arm.

"Sasuke." Came the warning tone.

"Let go!"

Kakashi sighed as he watched the struggling boy. Left with no other choice, he flipped the Uchiha prodigy on his stomach, sat on his back and held the boy's right hand, holding the screaming Chidori, up in the air.

"Calm down." Kakashi ordered quietly but demandingly.

Not one to listen to orders, Sasuke continued to struggle. "I can sit on you all day you know. I'm not the one who's uncomfortable." Kakashi added. He watched as the boy's attempts slowly dissipated.

Sasuke could only curse under his breath as he allowed his Chidori to fade.

Kakashi eyed him cautiously as he slowly stood up and let go of his hold. "This joint training's purpose is for you to know more about each other's abilities by fighting _alongside_ each other and not _against_ each other." Kakashi explained. "Fighting amongst yourselves will not be tolerated."

Sasuke clenched his fists as he stormed away from the group, taking refuge under the shade of a huge tree a good distance away. Sakura made a move to go to where Sasuke was but a hand on her shoulder made her stop. "Don't. He's still unstable. He'll only get angrier."

Sakura scoffed at Tenten's words. "Don't pretend like you know him!" Tenten narrowed her eyes at Sakura's choice of words. "I'm not pretending to know him because I honestly don't." Tenten paused as she gave Sakura a serious look. "But boys, no, _people _in general, usually prefer to be alone when they're angry. It's better to let them cool off first before approaching them."

Sakura rolled her eyes and ignored Tenten's advice and began once more to make her way towards Sasuke. This time, it was Kakashi who stopped her by blocking her path. "She's right. It's best to leave him alone." He paused for a while before he stepped out of Sakura's way. "But if your wish is to be yelled at and embarrassed by him then by my guest."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and stalked away.

Tenten shifted her attention from Sakura to Sasuke. What could have possibly happened with him and Neji to get him that upset? Unexpectedly, Sasuke's gaze landed on her as well. She failed to hide her surprise that he caught her staring at him. She knew it was time for her to break away and head elsewhere but she seemed rooted on the spot. He was definitely mad. Whatever Neji did, it definitely struck a nerve on him. It was Sasuke who broke away by turning his head away. He seemed even more annoyed after that brief exchange.

Tenten sighed as she turned and headed back to the group who didn't miss the short exchange of glances between the two.

Kakashi, desperate to change the atmosphere, decided it was best to move on to the next battle. "Ok Naruto, Lee, you guys go next."

Forgetting the tension, Naruto and Lee jumped enthusiastically in the air. "Finally it's our turn!" Naruto yelled. "Who do we pick?" Lee asked excited. "I don't know! Kakashi-sensei is really awesome but Gai-sensei rocks as well!" Naruto stated as he ruffled his hair. This was going to be a problem.

Tenten watched in slight amusement as the two whispered to each other about who was the best choice. Why didn't she just get paired with Naruto? Sure he was hyperactive and sometimes tend to do things that a person with a brain wouldn't do but hey, he was a fairly capable genin! Plus he had the kage bunshin technique which would serve great as a distraction. She sighed. She never had any luck when it came to lottery.

"OK!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement. "We have a suggestion!" Lee added.

"Oh?" Kakashi replied not once taking his eyes off his book.

"Let's hear it!" Gai said equally enthusiastic. He was sure they were going to pick him.

"We want one hour with Kakashi-sensei…" Lee paused as he looked at Naruto to continue his sentence. "And one hour with Gai-sensei!"

Sakura scoffed at this. "You guys are crazy!"

Even Neji, who seemed uninterested, raised an eyebrow in slight surprise and agreement. It was indeed a good way to maximize the opportunity of training with two of the most skilled Jounin in all of Konoha.

Tenten could only smile. This would be a very interesting match indeed since Lee and Naruto never seem to run out of energy no matter what.

Kakashi looked at Gai with one raised eyebrow as if asking him if he'd permit it. Of course he already knew Gai's answer but it never hurt to make sure.

"DEAL!" Gai replied loudly as he gave his trademark good guy pose.

Kakashi sighed as he began to set the timer. "Which of us goes first?" Again, he already knew the answer to that question. Gai did numerous cartwheels on his way to the middle of the clearing. "I will!"

Lee and Naruto hurriedly ran towards the clearing. This was definitely going to make it into their list of top ten favorite training sessions.

* * *

**End of chapter fifteen!**

Sorry for the long wait! I had college to deal with! I'm taking every opportunity I have during breaks to update and make as many chapters as I can! I will update **DRAGON SEAL** next so do watch out for it! I promised to myself that I'd update all my stories before Christmas so that it would serve as my present to all those who have supported and loved my stories!

Thank you sooo much!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	16. Similarities attract or repel?

**Chapter 16: Similarities attract or repel?**

Gai glanced at Naruto and Lee with a serious expression on his face. "Now is the time to show me what you've accomplished so far." He began as he raised a fist up in the air. "It's time to show me what the power of youth has caused you to become!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Naruto and Lee chorused as they eyed the taijutsu expert with admiration.

Kakashi could only sigh.

"Now." Gai slowly took his stance. "Show me just how much you've grown!"

Kakashi started the timer. "Begin!"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

In the blink of an eye, the clearing was filled with at least a hundred orange-clad ninjas charging right at Gai.

"That's the spirit!" Gai roared as he pounded each and every Naruto down to the ground. It didn't take long before the training field was covered in smoke.

Tenten sighed. Great. Now she couldn't see a thing. Glancing at Neji from the corner of her eyes, she saw that he was quietly meditating on a tree branch without a care in the world. At least now she had one more excuse why she wouldn't have to ask him about what was going on in the match.

Seeing an opening, Lee charged in for a sneak attack, all the while aiming to grab the bell tied around his sensei's waist. "Konoha senpu!"

Blocking Lee's kick, Gai held on to Lee's ankle and utilized his student as a flexible bat to parry Naruto's group of bunshins. Lee could only scream in pain.

Kakashi looked on incredulously. Gai could be so heartless sometimes. He knew he had no right to judge since he too had his students suffer from a couple of his sinister antics as well; but he never made use of them in such a degrading way. He usually allowed his students to do those themselves.

Seeing only one Naruto left, Gai aimed Lee right at him like a spear.

Tenten watched with a cringe as Lee hit Naruto and sent them both flying a good 100 meters away, taking down with them a couple of trees. That seriously had to hurt.

Gai let out a victorious laugh before tears started rolling down his cheeks. "They've grown so much!" He whispered to himself, utterly proud of the next generation of shinobis he helped mold.

"Don't you think you're going a little too hard on them, Gai?" Kakashi voiced out. He was leaning on a tree while reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. He didn't even bother to glance at Gai.

"None sense, my eternal rival! Sometimes parents throw their children off cliffs to teach them to become stronger! Right now, I'm merely holding them at the edge! I have yet to chuck them down!" Gai ended his speech with his 'good guy' pose.

Kakashi nodded in nonchalance. There was no point in arguing with Gai in anything. Once he had a thought in mind, all other ideas were shut out of his consciousness.

Realizing that it was taking Lee and Naruto quite sometime to get back, Gai called out to them. "What's the matter? Already giving up?"

"No way in hell!" Naruto yelled as he came out the forest and into the clearing. He seemed in higher spirits than ever. "We will not lose to you, Gai-sensei!" Lee added as he too came out into the clearing, only he was opposite Naruto. Gai couldn't help but grin as his anticipation grew. They seem to have formulated some sort of plan.

"How did he get all the way over there?" Sakura inquired in surprise to no one specific. Tenten bit back a sarcastic remark itching to be said. There was no point in trying to start a pointless fight.

Gai let out a hearty laugh as excitement flooded his system. "That's the spirit! That's the power of youth!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee and Naruto chorused again, this time even more energetic than ever.

"Taiju Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled with might as his raised his hands to form the signature seal. In an instant, the clearing was filled with Naruto's clones, only they were twice as many as before. Nodding his head, Gai began to clear the training area of Naruto's bunshins with ease. "You're going to have to be more creative than this!" Gai laughed as he punched yet another bunshin square on the face.

Tenten couldn't help but sigh once more when all she could see was nothing but smoke and dust. Sure she could hear the screaming and promises of 'never giving up' but what good were they when visibility was literally zero. Slumping on the floor, she narrowed her eyes to increase their acuity. After a few seconds, her mouth fell open in surprise.

There in the middle of the clearing was Gai-sensei restrained at the limbs by at least ten of Naruto's bunshins. Tenten couldn't help but let out a squeal of delight and excitement. She couldn't believe her eyes. They were actually able to restrain Gai-sensei!

Gai forcefully yanked one of his arms free with ease, causing two of Naruto's bunshins to vanish. Yanking his other arm, three of the bunshins vanished this time, leaving only five on his legs.

Tenten sighed as she sank against the tree behind her. Victory was short-lived. Very short-lived.

But just as Gai was about to free his legs, he was surprise to see Lee come from behind and trap both of his hands. He was in a horizontal position – his arms trapped Gai's right arm while his legs trapped Gai's left arm.

Sakura was on her feet cheering. While Tenten bolted into an upright sitting position. Neji looked on indifferently while Sasuke still continued to mind his own business, not even once glancing at the commotion.

Gai grinned. "What's the point of trapping me like this if both of you can't move either?"

Lee replied with the same grin.

All of a sudden, Gai heard a breaking sound below him. He watched in surprise as yet another Naruto came jumping out, with an outstretched hand aiming for the bell around his waist.

Sakura screamed in exhilaration. Tenten had her hands into fists, not even daring to blink. Sasuke and Neji, on the other hand, finally showed interest in the match. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as they watched Naruto's hand inch closer and closer to the bell.

Flaring his nostrils as he inhaled, Gai summoned his will power and jumped backwards with all his might. The force made all the bunshins clutching his legs disappear. Naruto watched in dismay as his hand grazed the edge of the bell, only to have it slip away. Damn! And he was so close!

Before landing, Gai immediately forced Lee off his shoulders before spinning him three times in the air. When his feet touched solid ground, he hurled Lee at Naruto and had them both sprawling onto the floor once again.

Coughing madly, Lee and Naruto gazed back at Gai. They watched in frustration as he gave them the good guy pose. "I was curious about how you would carry out your joint attack!" He said as he placed his hands on his hips. "I was very impressed! Very well orchestrated! Very good indeed!"

Naruto sat up in annoyance as he ruffled his hair. "I really thought we had him then!" Smiling, Lee simply shook his head. "Gai-sensei did it on purpose." Naruto looked on incredulously. "What?"

"He would never have been caught that easily, nor would he leave his back unguarded enough to allow me to sneak up on him."

"So you mean to say-"

"He feigned being caught so he could see how the two of us would work together."

"But that's just-" Naruto was caught in midsentence when he saw something that made him want to jump with joy. Glancing at Gai, he realized that the taijutsu expert was still too engrossed in his own world to notice them.

"What is it?" Lee asked a bit worried at Naruto's sudden change in demeanor.

Naruto could only reply with a quick shift in gaze from Lee's eyes to a certain object lying neglected on the floor, shinning occasionally due to the sun's radiant rays.

Lee restrained himself from yelling as he felt every single muscle in his body tense up. There, sitting comfortably on the clearing floor, was the golden bell. It was a good seven or eight feet away from them but at least 15 feet away from Gai. If they do it right, they might actually get out of the training with a bell at hand.

Naruto gave Lee a meaningful glance. "On the count of three." He whispered. Lee replied with a quick nod.

Both genin slowly stood up, pretending to eye the taijutsu master but their attention never left the bell even for a second.

"Ready for the next round?" Gai asked enthusiastically.

"Hai! Gai-sensei!" Both shinobi chorused.

"One." Naruto began. "Two." They took their stances. "Three!"

Gai braced himself in excitement but was utterly surprised to see Lee and Naruto somewhat trip over something and fall back onto the floor.

"Out of energy so soon?" Gai asked in confusion. Just when he was about to ask yet another question, he watched in utter horror as Naruto and Lee both raised a victorious hand. Lodged in between both their fingers was a small golden bell.

"Sorry Gai-sensei…" Lee began as he grinned widely.

"But we win this round!" Naruto finished, an equally goofy grin was on his face.

Gai glanced down to where the bell used to be only to find that its string had been broken. It was probably caused by the power jump he did earlier. The string wasn't able handle the strain.

As if on cue, the timer began to ring.

"Looks like you win this round." Kakashi happily told Naruto and Lee as they pranced around the clearing with joy.

Tenten's mouth fell open due to disbelief and happiness. They won! They actually won! Well, half was mostly luck but they still won! Tenten bit her bottom lip in bitterness. She couldn't help but feel annoyed at herself for failing to get even just one bell.

Kakashi watched as Gai fell onto his knees in disappointment. His soul seemed to have left his human body. Kakashi chuckled to himself as he shook his head. Gai was getting into the match too much that he had forgotten about the bell. This type of challenge just wasn't his style.

Naruto ran over to where Sasuke was seated and began to gloat about the bell, much to the prodigy's annoyance. How an idiot like him could stand to gloat about something out of pure luck was beyond him.

"Lee!" Tenten called out as she and Lee did a high five. "You were great! Now you have half a lunch and only 1000 laps, sit ups and push ups!"

Lee replied with his trademark 'good guy' pose. "Tenten-san, even if we do win, I'd still prefer to do the entire 2000! It is the honorable thing to do!"

Sighing, Tenten could only pat Lee on the shoulders. She wanted to ask how that could be considered as honorable but chose to shut her mouth. He was too much of a workaholic that there was absolutely nothing anyone could do about it.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto called out after he had had enough of bragging.

Kakashi raised his head from his book with indifference.

"It's your turn!"

Letting out a sigh, Kakashi made his way to the clearing. Gai was still there, kneeling like an idiot. Kakashi had to drag his immobile, stiff body away from the clearing before dumping him onto a random tree. Starting the timer up himself, Kakashi gestured with his head for Naruto and Lee to head to the clearing.

Glancing at Tenten and Sakura, Kakashi gave then a smile. "Can you girls watch the timer for me? Gai still seems out of it so…"

"Sure." Came the simultaneously response, which resulted to a bit of glaring.

"Play nice." Kakashi said before heading towards the clearing to face two of the most energetic ninjas he's ever seen in his life. He watched as they both prepped themselves up before the battle.

"Before we get started, I would like to point out that I am least likely to make a mistake similar to Gai's." Kakashi paused and waited till he had their full attention. "So luck is most certainly out of the question."

Naruto grinned. "I know Kakashi-sensei. But I'm no longer the inexperienced genin who faced you before!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You're still a genin Naruto. And still inexperienced."

Naruto's complexion rivaled that of a tomato. "Kakashi-sensei, you're mean!"

Sakura and Tenten couldn't help but giggle while Neji and Sasuke seemed to be engrossed in their own worlds once again. Lee, on the other hand, could only nod in approval. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei! We are still genins and still inexperienced. We hope to learn a lot from you in this exercise!"

Kakashi let out a tired sigh as he watched the smaller version of Gai give him the Jounin's trademark 'good guy' pose. They were going to be a troublesome pair mainly because of their stamina. Thank God they had this timed and limited to only an hour. Who knows how long this could go on if unlimited time was provided?

"Well? What are you guys waiting for?"

Naruto and Lee glanced at each other. "But you didn't signal the start yet." Naruto argued.

Kakashi smirked. "The timer's been running the moment you guys headed out here."

"What!" Both energetic genins chorused in disbelief.

"B-But we didn't know." Lee reasoned out.

"Kakashi-sensei that's unfair! You can't do that!" Naruto raised an accusing finger at Kakashi as he complained.

Scratching the back of his head, Kakashi let out an exasperated sigh. "You can either go on and complain about it and lose what little time you have OR you can both start attacking me and pray to the heavens that you can at least touch this bell."

Grumbling, Naruto took his stance and drew out three kunais on each hand. Glancing towards Lee, he nodded before they both sped up to assault the Copy ninja who was giggling at a particularly delicious part of his novel. He wasn't taking them seriously at all.

* * *

Kakashi took a peek from his novel to the two exhausted ninjas on the floor struggling to stand upright. They were still screaming promises of never giving up and emerging as victors in the end. Glancing at the time, Kakashi allowed himself a small smirk. _"Only 10 minutes left."_

Naruto screamed in frustration as he ruffled his blonde hair. "We're not getting anywhere!"

Lee let out a tired sigh as he nodded in agreement. "As what is expected from my sensei's eternal rival. We've tried mostly everything and we haven't even as much as touched the bell. He leaves openings for us but turns them immediately into traps. My respect for Kakashi-sensei has just skyrocketed!"

"I wouldn't stand and gossip for long…" Kakashi stated as he glanced at them with his smiling eyes before turning his attention back to the novel in his hand.

Glancing at the time, Naruto and Lee panicked. "10 minutes!" They chorused. Clutching his fists Naruto looked on with determination. "Listen fuzzy eyebrows. I have an idea… This may be our last ray of hope."

Lee glanced at Naruto's determined eyes with slight surprise and admiration. Nodding his head, Lee raised a fist. "Let's hear it, Naruto-kun."

Kakashi glanced at the pair once more. They were certainly taking their time – so unlike them. They were probably used to attacking an opponent head on so much that actually coming up with a plan before hand was just too difficult. Glancing at the clock some one more, Kakashi grinned. Whatever it is they were planning, it was certainly eating up all their time.

"Ready!" Naruto yelled brimming with confidence.

Lee looked at the orange ninja with doubt-filled, slightly embarrassed eyes as he whispered his reply. "A-Are you sure, Naruto-kun? I mean, I don't think this will work on Kakashi-sensei."

"Don't be stupid! This is my ultimate technique! It's never failed me before. It may not seem like it but it's saved me from countless near-death experiences." Naruto whispered in reply. Giving Lee his own trademark 'good guy' pose, he nodded in reassurance.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Lee nodded. "If you say so."

"On three!" Naruto instructed as he slowly raised his arms in preparation for hand seals.

Taking on his fighting stance, Lee took a deep breath and conditioned himself. This was their last chance. He had to give it his all!

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

"Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Kakashi sighed tiredly as he glanced at approximately a hundred Naruto bunshins heading right for him. "You can do this over and over Naruto. But it won't work." Smirking, Naruto formed yet another hand seal. "We'll see about that, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oiroke no jutsu! (Sexy technique)"

Before Kakashi could even blink, the whole clearing became surrounded by white smoke. Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi heightened his senses. If Naruto expects him to even be the slightest distracted, he's got another thing coming. Kakashi couldn't help but sigh. Hewas still the same naïve brat that he was back in the academy.

Sexy moans and groans were heard almost simultaneously as busty, curvy, seductive blonde bombshells slowly emerged from the smoke and surrounded the copy ninja. "Kakashi-sensei!" Came their high pitched purrs. Ignoring the harem of naked girls, Kakashi concentrated on locating the green spandex clad youth who was patiently waiting for a sneak attack.

"What the hell is that idiot doing!" Sakura yelled as she blushed a million shades of red. Neji grunted and closed his eyes. This was just too pathetic. Tenten couldn't help but giggle at the scenario unfolding in front of her thinking how funny it was for Naruto to try and seduce his own sensei. Sasuke, on the other hand, had a disgusted, incredulous look on his face. How Naruto managed to keep doing that humiliating technique without the slightest sense of remorse was beyond him. Gai was simply speechless. He was too shocked for words. How had the youth, the very hope the future, become so corrupted?

Sensing movement below him, Kakashi jumped backwards as a hand reached out to grab the bell. The copy ninja watched as a blur of brown and green slowly inched towards the bell, fingers barely grazing it. A few more millimeters and he would have lost it. "Nice try Lee." Kakashi smirked but he was unable to hide his surprise when he saw all five of Lee's gates opened once again.

Punch after punch, kick after kick – the aggression of the attacks of Lee forced the Jounin into defense, his book lay forgotten on the forest floor. "Looks like you still have a bit more energy left." Kakashi commented as he blocked every attack sent his way. "Are you sure you want to keep using that two times in a row?" Kakashi watched as Lee smirked before delivering a double palm thrust sending Kakashi's defensive form flying a few meters back. Then, before realizing a thing, Kakashi felt his entire body restrained firmly in place, followed by the sound of purrs and moans right next to his ears.

"Got. You. Ka-ka-shi sen-sei!" The naked bunshins exclaimed simultaneously as they hugged the annoyed Jounin further.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as one bunshin lower her hands sensually from his chest to his waist and down towards the bell. Clutching the bell in hand, the bunshin pulled it free. It happened so fast that the Jounin didn't have time to react. Disappearing in puffs of smoke, visibility in the clearing had once again been reduced to zero.

As if on cue, the alarm set off. The battle was over.

As the battle area was slowly cleared of smoke, an overjoyed Lee and Naruto appeared jumping up and down in glee. "We won!" Lee shouted as he did a good guy pose. "In your face Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he glanced to where Kakashi was last situated. The copy ninja was nowhere to be found. The vibrant demeanors of both genins slowly diminished as they scanned the empty training ground. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"What are you two celebrating for?"

All eyes were directed towards the innocent-sounding voice. Naruto and Lee looked on in shock. Kakashi was seated comfortably on a tree branch reading his favorite Icha Icha Paradise book. His eyes were closed in a shape of a half moon. He was smiling.

"Idiot! We won!" Naruto bragged as he held out the bell.

"Ah…" Kakashi began as he scratched the back of his head. "About that…" Jumping down from the tree, Kakashi gracefully landed on the soft grass as he pointed to an object tied to his belt – a golden bell.

Neji and Sasuke glared at the copy ninja annoyed that they had failed to sense him for such a long time. Sakura and Tenten looked on with nothing but awe in their eyes. Gai had gotten back to his earlier energetic self, awaken by his rival's display of extraordinary skill. "As expected of my eternal rival!" He yelled as he gave the copy ninja a good guy pose.

"What? But-" Naruto and Lee shifted their gazes from the bell on Kakashi's waist and the bell they had acquired. With a snap of his fingers, Kakashi caused the duo's bell to disappear in a small cloud of smoke. "You've been fighting my bunshin for quite some time now. I figured I'd give you both a feeling of short-lived success since you were both doing so well."

"But when did he…" Lee looked like his soul had left his body. Naruto, on the other hand, looked even worse. "How did he…"

"Well then!" Kakashi began cheerfully as he headed towards the clearing once more. "This battle is done. Now on to the last one." Pushing the two still shocked ninjas onto the sides, Kakashi directed his attention towards the remaining two genins. This was definitely going to be the most troublesome one indeed.

"Sasuke. Neji. You're both up."

Exchanging killer glares, the two slowly made their way towards the training grounds. "Don't you dare get in my way Hyuga." Sasuke threatened, not even sparing the other prodigy a glance. There was no reply or even sound of acknowledgment from the Hyuga. Sensing that he had been ignored, Sasuke turned his head towards the insufferable elitist. "Too scared to even reply Hyuga?" Smirking, he let out a proud grunt. "Don't worry. I don't blame you." Finally, Neji turned is head towards the Uchiha avenger. Not a word was said. He simply spared him an indifferent glance. His silver, pearl-like eyes were void of any emotion, as if he was looking at nothing of any value or importance.

Rushing to the Byakugan wielder, Sasuke grabbed his collar pulling them dangerously close. "Think you're all that Hyuga? Think you're too high and mighty?" Neji didn't respond. He looked at him with the same nonchalant gaze. Blinking once, Sasuke's eyes turned into blood. "I'm sick and tired of your smug attitude." He whispered menacingly. "Don't even think for one second that we're a team. I work alone."

"Sasuke! Stop it." Kakashi warned. His voice icy and authoritative.

Giving the Hyuga prodigy one more disgusted look, Sasuke pushed him back as he let go of his collar. His blood-colored eyes had returned to their original onyx shade. Nothing more was said as both prodigies headed to the middle of the clearing.

"You both know how this works." Kakashi began as he glanced at each of the two. "Feel free to pick! There will be no hard feelings! No hard feelings at all!" Gai added as he wagged his eyebrows both prodigies, more often at Neji, hoping to be picked.

Neji and Sasuke answered simultaneously.

"Both" - "Kakashi-sensei"

Glaring at each other, Neji was the first to speak. "Who knew you could be so delusional?" Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke grunted smugly. "Scared, Hyuga?"

Scratching the back of his head, Kakashi opened his mouth speak but the sight of his heartbroken rival made him sigh. "Why?" Gai whispered as he glanced at his eternal rival, eyes watery with tears that threatened to fall. His very own precious student had denied him. Life was too cruel.

"How about we decide with a game of rock-paper-scissors?" Kakashi suggested. It was a perfectly normal game, non-physical and uncomplex. "The winner gets to choose who to fight."

Sparing the copy ninja a glance, Sasuke nodded. "Fine."

Neji gave no direct answer but said nothing against the idea.

"Only one drop of hands will be done and it will determine the winner." Kakashi added. "On the word 'scissors', you're both expected to drop your hands. Understood?" Kakashi paused as he watched both prodigies face one another. Tension was skyrocketing. "Rock…" He began. He watched as both raised a hand of choice. "Paper…" Both prodigies prepared their stance. "Scissors!"

* * *

Oh dear, who won? Find out on the next chapter! Again I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I really really don't have the time. Internship is a b****. Thank you for all the support you've given this story! You guys continue to inspire me to keep working on all my stories. Thank you for the patience and encouragement!

P.S. I changed my name from SasuTenJi1010 to weaponsmistress1010 because a few of my friends found my pen name out so, yeah. embarrassing. XD

Thanks again!


End file.
